Breaker of the Mighty
by Jojoflow
Summary: Izuku was told by many that he would never be a hero, he wasn't strong enough, he was powerless, but he rejects them all he will be powerful, and unlike those with quirks he will craft his strength with his bare hands and use it to break the pillar of this world and stand atop the rubble as the most powerful. (VillainDeku) (BaneDeku)
1. Chapter 1

" **No I don't think you can be a hero without a quirk."** Those words resounded in the head of young Izuku Midoriya. That what it always came down to wasn't it. You can't do anything without power; power was everything in this world. There were those who had it like Kacchan, and All Might and there were those who didn't like himself. Before Izuku knew it he was running full tilt down the stairs of the building he'd landed on after grabbing hold of All Might. His hero of a lifetime shut the door on his dream so easily. Izuku had felt powerless his whole life, but never before had he felt so _weak_! He burst through the stairwell door to the lobby and continued to run his legs burning lungs heaving until he was home standing before the door to the apartment he shared with his mother. Izuku panted his shirt soaked with sweat as he stumbled into the apartment on shaky legs as quietly as possible.

Izuku kicked his shoes off in the entryway and headed to his room sliding past his mother unnoticed and shut the door to his room. "Why am I so weak?!" He grieved leaning back against the door sliding slowly to the floor. He was surrounded by All Might Memorabilia, his idol. He couldn't stand it looking at that proud smile, knowing it was really there as self-gratification. "You revel in your power don't you All Might after all you're the symbol of peace." Izuku growled lunging forward to his desk and grabbing the nearest All Might figurine and hurled it against the wall watching its pieces break apart. All Might lay broken before his feet. "If only I could do that to the real All Might." He said as an idea formed in his mind.  
Power was the status quo of this world and there were many ways to attain power, after all didn't people say knowledge was power? Izuku sat in his computer chair bringing up workout regimens. "I'll be powerful not just in body but mind as well. I'll show Kacchan-." Izuku shook his head. It was time he let go of that so called friendship. Katsuki was an asshole and it was only Izuku's weakness that let him believe the two were still friends. "I'll show Katsuki and All Might, that power is subjective."

And so it went Izuku pushed himself to the limit both body and mind training himself rigorously over the summer, weight lifting, running, alongside numerous hours of study everything from tactics, and martial arts to biology and chemistry taking a designated interest in the way the human body can be forcibly developed, such as unlocking the brain's limiters on the muscles. Izuku shed his small frame bulking it considerably with muscle coupling that with his growth spurt shooting him up from his 5' to 5'11". Izuku was hardly recognizable especially with his unruly green hair cut into crewcut. It was during his research that Izuku came across stories of the drug called "Trigger", a drug that boosted a user's quirk to its utmost capabilities.

"This is exactly what I need." Izuku said looking at his laptop as he did pushups. Getting into a sitting position Izuku brought up all the recent events and brought them up on a map from there he had a pretty solid search area. After all like any drug Trigger had to have a dealer. Izuku stood up closing his laptop and grabbing his jacket exited his room dressed in black cargo pants boots a grey T-shirt stretched taut across his chest and bumped into his mother causing her to almost fall before Izuku grabbed hold of her pulling her to her feet with one hand. Inko Midoriya was a stout woman so seeing her son pull her back onto her feet before she hit the ground with one hand startled her at the strength he now possessed.

"Oh I-Izuku are you h-heading out?" Inko asked bashfully. She'd hardly seen her little boy since school ended. He spent all his time in his room either working out or reading thick volumes on obscure subjects. She'd asked him where he'd gotten the money to afford all his weights and his answer had floored her. _"I sold all that All Might junk."_ Izuku had idolized All Might to find out he'd sold it all and called it junk Inko was at a loss for words, it was only one big change after another. First the sale of his All Might collectibles, then the haircut, and workout regimen. It was like she was living with a stranger, and it hurt her to think of her only child like that.

"Yeah I'll be back later, don't wait for me." He said sliding past her and heading to the front door to put on his shoes. "Izuku you know I love you right?" She asked looking over her shoulder at her son. Izuku stopped his movements for a moment before standing up with his shoes on. "I know mom." He said as he walked out the front door closing it behind him without ever looking back. Izuku made his way deep into the city where the last Trigger incident had occurred as he did he went through the multiple photos the media had taken trying to single out the dealer. It was a long shot, but Izuku had done some studying on human behavior, and though he was no expert he believed himself competent enough to find something out of the ordinary.

Izuku stood outside the construction cordon looking at the destruction before him. Apparently this Trigger incident had resulted in a sound quirk going haywire casting massive shockwaves across the area and brought down several buildings. Izuku compared the photo the actual scene and spotted something in a video. There was a man in a suit carrying a briefcase, which in this day and age is as normal as one can get, but the way the man handled himself, while everyone was running and screaming this man never moved he just stood still and watched. Izuku smiled. "Found you." He said going through his pictures once again now that he knew who to look for.

Mayuri was walking along the sidewalk feeling rather pleased with himself. He'd managed to nearly sell out of his trigger. Of course his orders were just to give the stuff out, but why give when you can sell, besides either way the drug still got out there, but he had to be careful if the boss got wind of him selling this stuff he'd be turned inside out, which is why he was going to call it an early night tonight. Mayuri was walking past an alleyway when two hands shot from the darkness and grabbed him by his collar and slammed him up against the back wall of the alley. The force was enough to drive the air from his lungs. He gasped looking up at the large shadowy figure approaching him.

Mayuri reacted gathering saliva in his mouth and spit. Mayuri's quirk was acid spit self-explanatory really. His saliva was corrosive. The figure moved like water avoiding the shot before kicking him in his mouth. Mayuri felt his teeth shatter as blood flooded his mouth. He inhaled feeling bits of tooth fall down his throat as he attempted to scream only for an iron grip to close around his throat and hoist him against the wall. "Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. I own you now and you're going to give me what Trigger you have now and a quarter of every order you get. Drop it in this alley and If you don't I'll find you again and next time you'll have more than a few broken teeth to worry about. Now shake your head yes if you agree."

Mayuri glared down at this guy he couldn't get a good look at him mostly because his vision was swimming from the kick to his jaw and the darkened alley wasn't doing him any favors. He would spit at this guy but his quirk only worked when he had pure saliva in his mouth with all the blood in his mouth his acid wouldn't be more than a slight itch and this guy was obviously strong enough to fold him up and stick him in his pocket if he felt like it. Mayuri shook his head and was immediately dropped to the ground. The guy grabbed his suitcase to open it before stopping and tossing it to Mayuri. Mayuri pursed his lips in disappointment. If he had tried to pry open the case it would have shocked the hell out of him, but apparently the brute had scoped him out pretty well.

Mayuri placed his finger into the key lock allowing it to scan his fingerprint and popped open. There were five vials left and he handed them over promptly. The guy stowed the vials in one of the pockets of his cargo pants and walked away. Mayuri gripped his mangled mouth in pain as he spit out more bits of broken teeth. _Whoever that guy is I hope I never see him again. Fucking strength quirks!  
_ Izuku walked back into his home at 3 in the morning and noticed the light was on in the living room. After kicking his shoes off he rounded the corner looking at his sleeping mother on the couch the remote on the floor as an Infomercial played. He sighed turning off the TV and picking up his mother bridal style before turning off the light.

Izuku placed Inko onto her bed covering her with the comforter. He sighed knowing what he was about to do would hurt her gravely, but he had to. If he stayed here he'd never be able to do what needed to be done. Izuku went to his room and began packing. Taking what cash remained from the sale of his All Might crap and several pairs of clothes. Izuku looked around the room one last time before heading out for the final time. Now that he had Trigger he could begin in earnest. He would show this world what power really meant. He would stand at the top of not just heroes, but villains as well. He would be the absolute power.


	2. Birth of Bane

**A/** **n** **N: Wow I did not expect this reaction when I made this story, I wanted to answer the call put out by MadSkullboy and I'm glad I did! Thank you all for the favorites and follows, reviews I hope to live up to your expectations going forward, now to answer a few questions.  
Linkskingsolomon: Yes he will, I couldn't see him as Bane without it.  
GreenPolitical: I plan to upload once a week most likely on Saturdays barring unforeseen circumstances.  
Whitetiger789: He will join up for a time.  
I look forward to your Reviews and constructive criticism now onto the story ladies and gents.**

Izuku looked at the home he'd carved out from himself after leaving his mother two months ago. He'd found this abandoned factory towards the edge of town, it had been under the control of a small drug ring using it as their place of production, a simple call to the cops and the gang was either arrested or scattered leaving a nice place for him to set up shop. It had been the perfect set up with all the lab equipment the cops had taken, Izuku had gotten to work immediately on breaking apart the Trigger and reengineering it for his own purposes as a super steroid for himself. Thankfully Mayuri had fallen in line immediately giving him a constant supply of Trigger to work with, and before he knew it two months had passed.

Izuku sat at a work bench dressed in a pair of jeans and boots with no shirt, looking at what he'd come up with. There were bags under his eyes a testament to the work he'd done to get this far. "This seems to be what I'm looking for." Izuku was no genius when it came to chemicals, but with what he'd learned in the time since his meeting with All Might he'd been able to come this far. Izuku smirked as he swirled the vial of neon green liquid. "All that's left is to find a delivery system." He said setting the vial down and dropped to the floor to do a series of pushups, exercise usually helped him think. He found peace in the repetitive motions of exercise, whether it be pushups, crunches, or chin-ups.

 _I could inject it, but that's too troublesome and it's not like my enemies are going to give me a chance to shoot up. Plus having to carry a series of needles around is too risky. Pills bring up the same issues._ Izuku rolled over onto his back looking up at the cobweb ridden ceiling his eyes roving across it not really looking at anything before he locked onto the window. Smoke was wafting by it and that smoke gave him an idea sitting up Izuku began to speak. "What if I made something like Nicotine patches?" He said nodding his head and jumped to his feet. "Alright let's get to work, because after this it's time for a test drive."

Inko Midoriya sat in her son's room like she did every day. Two months, two months had passed since her son had left her. Inko's eyes were bloodshot, dark bags hung under her eyes as she stared down at a picture of a newborn Izuku. Izuku was her little miracle, an inside joke between she and her husband Hizashi. They had tried for so long to have a baby but nothing seemed to work, and then just as they were contemplating giving up she'd missed her period. Reading her positive pregnancy test had been the greatest day of her life right after the day she'd married Hizashi. Izuku was so tiny when she first held him and it was hard to compare that baby with the man she'd known prior to him leaving.

Inko was so drawn into her memoirs of her baby boy that she didn't notice Mitsuki Bakugou walk into the doorway of Izuku's room. Mitsuki looked at her best friend or the shell that had taken her place since her son disappeared. Mitsuki and Inko had been friends ever since Mitsuki moved in with her husband, both women being pregnant with their first child brought them closer along with the fact that Inko's calm demeanor was the perfect match to Mitsuki's explosive personality.

"Inko you need to eat something doll." Mitsuki said breaking Inko from her thoughts as she locked eyes with the blonde. The hurt on Inko's face was like a gut punch to Mitsuki no matter how many times she saw it, and in the past two months that had been every day. It had all started with Inko coming over to her home asking if her son was with Katsuki, knowing the two boys were friends before her son grew into the arrogant asshole of today. When Mitsuki told her that Izuku was not there Inko fell into tears on her doorstep. Mitsuki brought her in to listen to Inko's story of how over the summer Izuku had undergone a frightening transformation before ultimately disappearing one night two months ago.

Inko had already called the police telling them of her son's disappearance, but they hadn't turned up anything yet, and every day that went by Inko slipped further and further into depression, so much so that Mitsuki had to call Hizashi and tell him what had happened. He was supposed to be arriving any day now work keeping him from coming to his wife's aide immediately or some crap like that. Honestly Mitsuki couldn't understand what was so damn important that would keep a man from consoling his wife about their missing child.

Mitsuki shook her head as she walked over to Inko helping her to her feet taking notice of how her pink sweater and pants hung loosely across her shrinking frame. "Come on Inko let's get you something to eat." Mitsuki said forcing a smile to her face as Inko shuffled beside her into the kitchen and sat at the table as Mitsuki fixed her something simple knowing it would be a fight to get Inko to take a bite of anything. Having assembled a sandwich Mitsuki returned to the table with it and a glass of water setting them both down in front of Inko. There was no reaction from Inko as she continued to stare at the baby picture of Izuku. Sitting down with a sigh Mitsuki prepared herself for the battle in front of her.

"Inko darling you know you're my best friend and I only want what's best for you, right?"

"…"

"Alright I'm just going to come out and say it. You need help Inko, this isn't healthy. You barely eat, and by the bags under your eyes I can tell you aren't sleeping. You can't punish yourself for this; it's not your fault."

"YES IT IS!" Inko shouted slamming her palms on the table as she stood up staring down at Mitsuki. "This is MY FAULT! I-I gave up on him Mitsuki." Inko said slumping back into her chair. "He asked me, and I didn't know what to say, so I just said 'I'm sorry' like that would help him through it. I didn't have the heart to say no, but I didn't have the courage to say yes either, and that's why he left. He quit on me like I quit on him." Tears streamed down Inko's face as she looked down at the picture of her son.

Mitsuki was confused as to what Inko was telling her. From her standpoint there was no mother more supportive than Inko, herself included. "What did he ask you Inko?" Mitsuki questioned wondering what question could have brought on the kind of guilt Inko was feeling right now.

"…The question every kid asks Mitsuki…Could he be a hero."

Katsuki Bakugou was walking down the street not really heading anywhere, but it's not like he was looking for that damn nerd either, no Katsuki was not looking desperately for Izuku Midoriya. That would be stupid. "That fucking loser what does he thinks he's doing making his mom cry like that. The next time I see Deku I'm going to crack his face in half!" Katsuki kicked a pebble off the sidewalk as he walked his head swirling with thoughts of Deku and the last thing he'd said to him before he disappeared. _"Here's how you can get a quirk Deku. Pray to have one in you next life and jump off the school!"_ "Oh shit what if he did!?" Cold dread spread through Katsuki as he thought of Izuku's body hitting the pavement. "No, no Deku would never do something stupid like that!" He growled as he began to run towards the school.

 _Why, why was I such a dick to Dek-Izuku?!_ That thought ran on repeat in Katsuki's head as he chased the same answer in a vicious loop. _Because even without a quirk Izuku was better than me, and with one he'd be out of my league!_ Katsuki jumped the fence of his school the building closed for summer break, no one would even know if Izuku was lying dead around here, but no matter how long or hard Katsuki searched there was no sign of Izuku's body, so why didn't he feel relieved? In fact he felt worse now knowing that his friend was out there somewhere. "What am I saying I was no friend to Izuku, I was just his bully. A jealous asshole that picked on him, making his life a living hell! I-I-I'm sorry Izuku. I'm so, so sorry!" Katsuki shouted that over and over again as the sun set on his anguish

Izuku walked into a clothing store specializing in making clothes for those with heteromorphic quirks. He was dressed in a blue tshirt, jeans, his boots and a baseball cap pulled low over his head walked to the back of the store near the changing rooms where two "security guards" waited. They both stepped aside as Izuku approached giving three knocks quickly followed by two a pause and then three more on one of the stalls. The stall opened to reveal a staircase leading down which Izuku walked down leading to another door which was opened from the inside revealing a large office. The room was furnished nicely with a large oak desk at the back with two couches facing opposite each other on the left and right.

Izuku looked at the man sitting at the desk. He wore a black suit with a golden tie, but his most striking feature was the fact he was a humanoid cat. His fur was striped with light and dark shades of orange, vertical pupils nestled in green irises much like Izuku's. This was the owner of the store above, but he was also the underworld broker known as Fat Cat. The name was fitting given his quirk and the fact that this kitty was missing no meals. "Ah Im it's good to see you." Izuku had been going by the name Im using his initials as an alias given the circles he ran in now.

Izuku had met Fat Cat a week or so after leaving his mother's. Fat Cat had, had a thief in his midst that had made off with a not so small portion of his funds. Needless to say he couldn't let this stand so he'd put a hit out on his former employee only no one could seem to find the guy. That all changed when Izuku had brought him in, they'd had a working relationship ever since.

"I need a fight Fat Cat." Izuku responded getting right down to his purpose here. There was no reason to engage in pleasantries they were business associates, and well Izuku hadn't perfected the American accent he'd been working on a further layer to his disguise. If he seemed like he didn't speak Japanese people were more likely to let things slip, and they'd no doubt mistake him for an American and not a native of Japan if someone were to describe him.

"Well it's about time. Here I thought you'd never say yes to a fight." Fat cat had been trying to get Im to fight in his events since they first met, that was after Im had turned down the opportunity to work for him. The man was an Enigma; all he'd wanted was the bounty for the thief nothing more, in fact this was only his second time ever talking to him face to face. Everything else had been done through phone calls.

"You're in luck actually Im, I have an event set up at the docks tonight. Head to the docks a ten o' clock I'll send you the warehouse number at nine, wouldn't want this getting out. Not that I suspect you of being a snitch, but one can never be too careful can he?" Izuku gave a nod before turning on his heel and walking back out. He needed to get ready for tonight this would be his first test run of his steroid.

Izuku looked at his watch it read nine forty-five, the text had arrived just as Fat Cat said it would letting him know it was warehouse eighteen the very warehouse he stood outside of now, but there was no noise aside from the lapping waves. He arched an eyebrow as he stepped up to the warehouse door having it opened for him releasing the noise of a large crowd inside. Obviously the building was soundproofed very well. Izuku hoisted his gym bag higher on his shoulder as he walked in to see the crowd of people cheering around a raised concrete arena where two women were fighting.

On one end of the arena stood an African American woman with thick black dreadlocks down to the small of her back she was wearing a striped black and blue tank top with matching shorts and grey sneakers. As she stood there her dreadlocks lifted up forming two large fists which she launched at her opponent.

Izuku thought her opponent was wearing some kind of opaque cloak only to have the cloak flair out into two pairs of wings launching her into the air and away from the groping hands. The girl wore a yellow bomber jacket topping black and yellow striped leggings. Wings zipped through the air narrowly avoiding the grasping hands of her opponent before soaring straight into the ceiling her opponent chasing after all the way until Wings kicked off the ceiling and dove straight down planting both her feet into Dreads' face driving her to the pavement with the resounding sound of breaking bone.

Izuku turned away from the spectacle spotting Fat Cat making his way over to him. "Im glad you could make it, come with me I'll show you to the changing room and explain the rules on the way." Izuku wordlessly followed after him listening to the broker speak. "Well rules are simple; quirks are allowed as much as you like, but no weapons like knives or guns unless you know that's your quirk. Also no support gear we're here for quirks not tech, that's another show." He said smiling as they arrived at the changing room.

"Got you your own room too since you're new and all." He said turning around to look at Im. "Gotta check the bag Im." He said holding out his paw. Izuku held it out to Fat Cat as he opened it and looked at Izuku's gear.

"Yeah this works, now get ready with the way thing are going your fight will be up soon. I'm betting on ya, and don't worry you'll get that smoking habit." He said winking and clicking his tongue as he walked out shutting the door behind him.

"I bet you are." Izuku said as he tossed his bag on the bench and shrugged out of his hood revealing a black muscle shirt alongside his usual cargo pants and boots. Izuku reached into his bag pulling out a mask similar to those worn by wrestlers. It was a complete face mask lacking a hole for the mouth predominantly black except the face of the mask being white and over the eyes were green one-sided lenses. The next and final piece of his gear were a pair of fingerless gloves sporting steel enforced knuckles, after slipping them on he smashed his fists together the sound of clashing metal filled the room.

"Now for the most important part." He said pulling out a nicotine box, but the patches inside were of Izuku's own design. He pulled one out and lifting his shirt placed it right over his heart slapping it into place to break the seal on it. For a moment nothing happened and Izuku worried he might have made a mistake, but then he felt searing pain enter his chest as the drug went to work flowing through his body like acid. Izuku crouched over the wooden bench gripping the sides as he felt his muscles grow under his skin almost to the point of tearing through it, but it stopped as soon as it had started.

Izuku released his hold on the bench seeing he'd tore out chunks of it with his fingers. He turned to mirror catching sight of himself, he looked different from the man who'd walked in here moments ago. He was at least several inches taller placing him at over six feet his muscles bulged with any movement pressing his veins against his which seemed to slightly glow green. "It worked! I did it!" He shouted as there was knocking at the door.

"You're up man!" Was shouted through the door. Izuku walked out crushing the doorknob in his grip before walking out to the roar of the crowd.

Death Arms stood up from his desk at his agency putting out his cigarette as he walked to the door having completed his hero work sheet, and was heading home. He stretched reaching for the doorknob before it was thrown open by one of his sidekicks. "Death Arms sir we have fresh intel in!" Shouted his sidekick a young man in black and yellow armbands like himself wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Death Arms groaned at this development. _Guess Heroes don't need sleep._ He thought to himself.

"If it's not something big let someone else handle it." He said about to walk out before his sidekick informed him of the nature of the Intel.

"Sir it's Fat Cat!" Death Arms turned grabbing the paper as he looked it over. Fat Cat was Death Arms' white whale as some would say. He'd been trying to get that bastard for years, but he was as sly as he was portly, but this looked like his best chance.

"Get everyone to the docks! I'm finally going to skin that cat tonight!" Death Arms shouted as his sidekick ran off to round up everyone. "You've gotten you last slice of Lasagna Garfield." Death Arms said staring out his window towards the docks.

Izuku stepped into the ring facing his opponent a man with a bull quirk it seemed, giving him large forward facing horns and hooves instead of feet. He even wore a large nose ring to fit his motif. The announcer walked alongside of the ring to start the fight.

"Crooks and Criminals I bring to you another glorious fight. On the left we have returning fighter Black Bull!" The crowd went wild obviously he was the favorite to win. "And on the right we have mysterious newcomer Im!" The crowd mostly booed, but Izuku didn't care this was just his testing ground, once he got what he needed he'd never set foot here again.

"Alright let the fight….BEGIN!"

Bull wasted no time rushing his opponent looking to gore him with his large horns. Izuku took his stance his right foot behind him and his left forward bracing for the impact. "I'm going to mow you down boy!" Bull shouted moment before he impacted with Izuku. Izuku grabbed hold of Bulls horns as they made contact. He was surprised at how little force he felt before lifting Bull off his feet and then bringing him down in a full frontal body slam.

 _He felt light as air! This is it; this is the feeling of my power. The power I crafted with my own two hands!_ Izuku looked down at the prone form of Bull as he tried to rise. Izuku brought his foot up and brought it down on the back of Bulls head smashing his head deep into the pavement. _I'm not done I want more!_ Izuku thought as he reached down grabbing Bull by his horns only to smash his knee into his face again and again feeling Bulls face give in under the crushing blows until his horns snapped from the force letting Black bull roll across and out of the arena.

The crowd was silent at the brutal showing they'd been faced with as the front of the warehouse was blown in. **"PRO HEROES NOBODY MOVE!** The warehouse erupted into movement people scrambling to escape or fight off the heroes. Izuku homed in on Fat Cat making a break for it, and decided running away would be for the best he wasn't sure how long his drug would last and he wasn't ready for the pros to find out about him yet. He took off quickly catching up to Fat Cat his enhanced muscles propelling him with ease. Fat Cat was in the locker room trying to scurry through a window that was obviously too small for him. Fat Cat fell from the window looking at Izuku. "Im help me get out of here please. Death Arms has it in for me! If you get me out I'll get you whatever you want. Money, girls drugs, whatever! I'll get it."

Izuku didn't really want to help Fat Cat, but he couldn't pass up the chance to hang a debt around his neck. "Stand back." Izuku said as he grabbed his bag before cocking his fist back and smashing a large hole in the wall that both ran through.

Death Arms had spotted Fat Cat immediately and the broker had done the same and made a run for it followed by some masked villain. "Take care of these guys I'm going after Fat Cat!" He shouted barreling through the low level thugs as he chased Fat Cat hearing a large crash in the backroom Death Arms kicked in the door seeing a large hole there, most likely the work of the masked man who'd been following Fat Cat. Death Arms jumped through the hole into the cold night seeing two figures running towards a maze of shipping containers. "If they get in there I'll never find them!" The pro shouted grabbing one of the lockers from the changing room and hurling it as he ran watching it crash in front of the escaping duo.

Fat Cat yowled in panic as a locker nearly crushed him. "That bastard nearly killed me!" He shouted turning around and having Izuku's bag thrown in his face.

"I'll hold him here take that and get out of here." He said calmly turning back to face Death Arms. Fat Cat didn't need to be told twice he bounded away on all fours with the bag on his back just as Death Arms arrived.

"I feel sorry for villains like you. You have such loyalty to garbage." Death Arms said cracking his knuckles. "This is your only chance surrend-!" Death Arms narrowly avoided a fist to his face feeling his cheek split open as he dodged to the side driving a fist into the villain's side feeling as if he'd just punched steel. Izuku didn't have time to listen to this hero he was on a time limit that could run out at any second, so he pressed the attack using what he knew of Death Arms to his advantage.

Izuku stepped in close not giving Death Arms any breathing room. He knew that a few years ago Death Arms had broken his left leg catching some fallen debris capitalizing on that Izuku through a gut punch watching as the pro dodged to the left the moment he landed Izuku kicked his knee inward feeling it snap under the blow. Death Arms yelled in pain as he threw a Hail Mary right hook catching Izuku on the right side of the head smashing in the lens of his mask.

Izuku stepped back feeling the plastic cut at his eyelid and brow. He pulled the lens from his mask revealing his bloodied green eye that to Death Arms seemed to glow in the darkness. The pro fell to his side looking at his broken limb. He reached for the radio on his belt only to have Izuku stomp onto his hand shattering the bones there. The pro went to yell again in pain only to have Izuku's fist crash into his face driving the back of his head into the concrete. "I feel sorry for you heroes who talk about justice but don't know what true justice is. The only justice in this world is that of the strong. Only the powerful are just and you Death Arms are neither. I am the bane of your hero society, you made me poisoning me with your hypocritical venom, but it didn't kill me like all you wanted it to. No I used that venom you all spit at me. It's coursing through my veins and makes me more powerful than any of you can imagine."

Izuku kicked the pro in his side rolling him onto his stomach before grabbing his arms from behind as he stepped on his back pulling with all his strength until he felt both arms dislocate. By this time Death Arms was succumbing to the pain of his injuries his world swimming in and out of focus. He was aware that his arms had been dislocated, but he'd hardly felt it before passing out.

Izuku walked away from the declaration of war he'd made out of Death Arms as green steam wafted from his body causing him to shrink as his muscles returned to normal. He disappeared as Death Arms sidekicks showed up. Unbeknownst to Izuku Fat Cat had been hiding in the shadows watching the fight recording it actually, mostly for leverage on Im, but now he knew what to do with it. He'd upload Death Arms defeat. Fat Cat knew when an opportunity was at hand and this was it. He slinked off back to his hideout to upload what he'd seen and then make good on his word to Im. "No not Im, Bane."

Death Arms sidekicks came upon the aftermath of the battle and were shocked at what they saw. Death Arms had been pinned to a shipping container the metal of the container tore out and punctured through the hero's once proud arms twice over from which he hung limply like he'd been crucified. His arms were a collage of bruises as if someone had smashed them repeatedly. His face was an unrecognizable mess both eyes swollen shut as blood ran from his mouth. His left leg had bone protruding from the skin further adding to the blood pooling on the ground beneath the grim spectacle.

" **DEATH ARMS!"** Rang out through the night


	3. The Breaker Pt1

**A/N: Yes we've reached over 100 followers, thank you all for your enthusiasm. This will be the last chapter of 2018 let's go out with a bang! Also a late merry Christmas to you all and a happy New Year!**

In an underground bar a TV played in the corner of the room, on it was a female news anchor with three eyes and purple hair. " _Good evening ladies and Gentleman we come to you today from NHA news studio. It has been a month since the brutal attack on Pro Hero Death Arms by the new villain named Bane."_ On the screen was shown a picture of the villain. _"Authorities in conjunction with heroes are still pursuing this villain, but as of yet no arrests have been made."_

The TV was muted by one of the two occupants of the bar. One stood behind the bar looking over a laptop. The villain's name was Kurogiri and he seemed to be a living cloud of darkness with glowing yellow eyes as his only facial feature. Kurogiri wore a server's vest and neck armor as his ghostlike fingers clicked across the keyboard in front of him. As he worked he heard a voice from the direction of the sole other occupant. He sighed inwardly he'd heard this same speech again and again for a month now, to the point he could repeat the speech forward and backward from memory.

" _I feel sorry for you heroes who talk about justice, but don't know what true justice is. The only justice in this world is that of the strong. Only the powerful are just and you Death Arms are neither. I am the bane of your hypocritical society; you made me by poisoning me with your hypocritical venom, but it didn't kill me like all you wanted it to. No I used that venom you all spat at me. It's coursing through my veins and makes me more powerful than any of you can imagine."_

There was giggling as Bane began to make an example of Death Arms. "He's incredible Kurogiri I want to meet him!" Tomura Shigaraki said giggling more as he watched the video. Tomura had light blue hair, crimson eyes and scars across the left side of his severely chapped lips and his right eyelid. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and jeans with red sneakers. Kurogiri rolled his eyes as the same questioned he'd been asked repeatedly the past month was voiced. "Haven't you found him yet Kurogiri!?" Tomura shouted.

"Calm yourself Tomura Shigaraki; this is a complicated task finding someone by a single video, it will take more time." Kurogiri responded as he heard Tomura's nails rake across the dry skin of his neck. _He's getting bored with the video, which will lead to an eventual and destructive outburst._ Kurogiri thought resigning himself to having to order more furniture for the bar before turning back to the computer. He'd spent the last month scouring dark web chatrooms looking for anything on this Bane character, but all his fishing had come back empty.

An encrypted message popped up on Kurogiri's screen. He took a moment to decrypt it and read the short message it contained. **Who are you and why are you looking for Bane?**

Kurogiri took a moment to type out a message hearing Bane's speech play again in the background. **I am called Kurogiri of the League of Villains and my employer would like to meet with Bane.**

 **How do I know you're legit?** The anonymous messenger replied back. Kurogiri glared at the screen. There was no insurance in this business and criminals were rightly paranoid in this day and age, but it was a hassle to deal with. Kurogiri would rather skip past all this wasteful nonsense, but he would have to play the game for now.

 **How would you like me to prove myself?** Kurogiri responded clenching his fist over the keyboard.

 **Send me your location and I'll pass it along to Bane.** Kurogiri hissed in frustration this person was asking him to completely expose Tomura and himself. He couldn't do that not without the master's permission. Unknown to Kurogiri Tomura had snuck up behind him and been reading the exchange between the two. Taking advantage of Kurogiri's indecision Tomura reached around the gaseous villain and typed in their address and sent it before Kurogiri could stop him.

Kurogiri's head spread out into an angry cloud. "Why did you do that, you've completely exposed us to whoever this is! It could be the police assembling a strike team right now!" As Kurogiri ranted another message came through it was four simple words.

 **We'll be in touch.** The connection was severed with the entire chatbox being erased.

"See, now we'll get to meet Bane!" Tomura said with a wide smile. The thought of dropping Tomura into the ocean crossed Kurogiri's mind, but he held back the urge. Tomura was important to his master so he couldn't harm him even though he was far too childish for his age.

"For our sake I hope you're right Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri responded going to find a glass to clean to hopefully relieve the stress he was feeling.

Fat Cat leaned back from the computer on his desk putting his paws behind his head. "League of Villains hunh?" He said to his empty office as he fished his "work" phone from the drawer of his desk. This phone contained all his underworld contacts and topping the list was Bane. "Well it couldn't hurt I suppose and it's really up to him if he shows or not, no skin off my bones if he doesn't." Fat Cat stated dialing Bane's number.

Izuku was doing chin-ups with two one hundred pound weights chained around his waist in his home. Fat Cat had really made good on his word after he had helped him escape. He'd found out about the video Fat Cat had posted about him the next day and had intended to kill the broker for exposing him to the world before he was ready, but in the week that it'd taken Fat Cat to contact him he'd come to appreciate the broker's unwarranted assistance. The people were scared of Bane, and the villains were worshipping him, but best of all the heroes were scared too. He could see it in the eyes of every hero he passed by on the street and on their TV appearances and that made it all worth it.

So when Fat Cat called and told him that he'd set up a place for Bane he was more than happy to let the broker live. It was a small house near Dagoba beach that Fat Cat had gotten for a steal since the place overlooked a dump pretty much, which also meant that there was very low risk of anyone coming out here what with the garbage piling up every day. It had been renovated by Fat Cat's men personally. Nice furniture and all the creature comforts one could ask for not that it mattered to Izuku all he'd really need is a place to sleep, a fridge, space to work out, and a lab to mix his venom as he was calling it now but it was nice to have none the less. With the lab Materials he'd moved from his old home he'd been revamping venom making it more powerful and testing its new limits for the past month.

As of now Izuku could dose himself a maximum of three times at once any higher and he would lose all coherent thought, the Venom also helped him heal faster and made him resistant to injury nothing crazy really, but as long as Venom was pumping through him he wouldn't have to worry too much about being wounded. As he was exercising his phone went off Izuku dropped to the floor with a loud thud and undid the weights having them crash to the floor. Picking up his phone he put it on speaker as he wiped the sheen of sweat from his body.

"What is it Fat Cat?" He asked sitting on his bed as he reached for a large water bottle on the floor.

Fat Cat's voice rang out clear from the phone's speaker. "I was contacted by a guy named Kurogiri from a group calling themselves the League of Villains, says his boss wants to meet you."

"Why?" Izuku asked crawling off the bed and started doing push-ups.

"Didn't ask sorry about that, figured I'd pass on the invitation to you." He said as Izuku's phone buzzed alerting him to a text. "I just sent over the address of where they want to meet. Place is called the Mahjong Bar I'm sure this isn't a trap or anything I've had some of my guys scope out the area before calling you, and they'll be nearby just in case shit goes sideways." Izuku grunted at that before hopping to his feet to see what the address is.

"Alright I'll think it over." Izuku said as he hung up thinking about the situation some. For a while Izuku had been toying with the idea of gathering people under him, after all heroes have sidekicks why couldn't he have an organization behind himself? It sounded like this League of Villains had plenty of warm bodies for him to pick through. "What could it hurt?" He asked himself as he got dressed in a pair of jeans tshirt, and his boots topping it off with a hat and some shades as he walked out of the door locking it behind him.

Izuku began walking into the city heading to the train station when on a nearby light pole he noticed a missing person poster. He walked up to it coming face to face with an old picture of himself. He looked at the embarrassed, awkward kid he'd once been and then turned his back on it. Ripping it down would have only brought unwanted attention to himself. _I'm not that weak kid anymore I've changed I'm strong now!_ Izuku began walking faster feeling as if the eyes of his old self were boring into his back. Only when he boarded the train was he able to ditch that irritating feeling. After getting off the train it had only taken a short amount of time for Izuku to reach the bar and made his way down the stairs and opened the door.  
-

Outside a hospital room stood All Might alongside Kamui Woods. All might wore a pair of green jeans and a black tshirt, while Kamui Woods was dressed in his full hero attire. The two were looking in at a still healing Death Arms as he attempted to lift a barbell. From the side they could see the weights added up to six hundred pounds making the full weight twelve hundred. Death Arms lay on the bench and began to lift the barbell; alongside him were two of the strongest orderlies in the hospital. The two pros watches as Death Arms struggled under the weight until finally the two orderlies had to assist him in putting it back on its rest. It was pitiful really a little over one thousand pounds should have been nothing to the Punching hero. In the past he could lift that with one hand no problem. All Might looked to Kamui woods as he clenched his fists.

"The diagnosis is not good." Recovery girl said as she walked out of a nearby room and headed over to the other two heroes. "Death Arms suffered severe damage to his arms. Shattered bones are one thing, but having two jagged pieces of metal rammed through them didn't help. Even with my quirk helping him he'll still need at least another two weeks of bedrest." Recovery girl paused for a moment before continuing with her explanation. "He has lasting damage to his arms, so much so that I'd say his strength has been halved at least." Stones dropped in both Kamui and All Might's stomachs. Strength was Death Arm's selling point as a hero if his strength was reduced by that much there's no way he could continue as a hero, at least not in the same capacity he once had.

"You both know what that means, which is why I suggested that Death Arms…retire." Recovery girl said, saying what the other two heroes couldn't or wouldn't.

"How could you say that!?" Kamui Woods shouted startling All Might some. "In that room is a Hero, one of the finest heroes I've had the pleasure to know and work with!" Kamui Woods and Death Arms had been long standing friends having shown up on the hero scene around the same time and worked multiple cases together they were more than just work associates, they were real friends, and knowing that his friend might not be able to continue his job was too much for him. "He's already in pain from having lost to a villain and had it broadcast all over the world, and then you go in there and tell him to just give up!?"

"Kamui please this is a hospital." All Might spoke out placing a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, she might be right." All Might said as Kamui faced him.

"What if Death Arms goes back out there with his strength compromised and tries to catch something that's just too heavy for him. He could injure himself or jeopardize a rescue. It's not fair, but that's the reality of it. Thinking otherwise would be irrational." Spoke Eraserhead coming out of the stairwell in his trademark scarf and hero costume.

All Might let go of Kamui woods as he faced Eraserhead. "Aizawa were you able to find out any information about Bane?" All Might asked as Kamui Woods went into the hospital room to speak with Death Arms. Aizawa shook his head.

"I was out there all night, I busted up three more fight clubs and a villain hideout, but nobody had any info on Bane he's completely new to the scene the only thing I know for sure is that he deals exclusively with Fat Cat, and nobody is rolling on the Feline." Aizwa said scratching his head before there was a light cough from Recovery Girl.

"I do have some good news. One of the villains caught by Death Arms' sidekicks was brought into this hospital for medical treatment. He's on the floor below us a man named Tyson Ushi, but he went by Black Bull in the fight club. He actually fought Bane, and is a regular at this fight club which is said to be hosted by Fat Cat so maybe he can give us the answers we need."

"Then let's go I have some questions for him." Kamui Woods said coming out of the Death Arms' room and heading for the elevator. The three pros weren't sure if it was a good thing to let Kamui Woods talk to the criminal, but none had the grounds to stop him either.

"You three go ahead, I'll do some last minute work on Death Arms before heading back to UA." Recovery Girl spoke as she went into the room her cane clacking against the tile. All Might and Eraserhead walked into the elevator after Kamui and rode it down one floor coming out and spotting two officers outside a room marking it out as Black Bull's. "Why don't you two go stretch your legs gentlemen, we'd like a moment with the villain." All Might said to the two officers who eagerly agreed walking off down the hall. Kamui Woods opened the door looking at Tyson as he sat on the edge of the bed his face was still bruised, but a major step up from when he'd came in. The remainder of his horns had been ground down from the jagged stumps they once were.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growled looking at the three pros.

"I'm going to say this only once. What do you know about Bane? Tell me!" Kamui shouted as Tyson laughed at the Hero's shouting.

"Suck my dick hero I ain't no snitch, besides shouldn't you guys be writing get well notes to the cripple upstairs?" Kamui's arm shot out forming branches to slam Tyson against the back wall of the hospital room.

"That man upstairs is more than you will ever be you garbage villain, now tell me about Bane or else I'll Kil-!" Kamui's arm went limp as he was cut off from his quirk and then bound by Aizawa's scarf.

"You just blew your chance Woods. All Might make yourself useful and get him out of here." Aizawa said as he tossed Kamui into All Might's strong grip.

"You can't do this Aizawa! Let me go All Might!" Kamui said struggling in the number one hero's grasp as he was carried out.

"Forgive me Kamui Woods I cannot, sometimes we heroes have to save people from themselves." Aizawa shut the door as the two Pros argued outside.

"That bastard could have killed me! I'll fucking sue his ass!" Aizawa's scarf wrapped around Tyson before he drove his knee into stomach. "Listen here Tyson. I stopped Kamui from ripping you in half because he has a face in the public, me on the other hand I'm nobody, it's not much to me if I get reprimanded for roughing up a villain, now tell me what you know or I'll start breaking bones."

Aizawa walked out of the hospital room seeing Kamui Woods was gone and only All Might remained, and he wasn't smiling. "What'd he say Aizawa?" Aizawa sighed and scratched the scruff on his chin.

"Nothing much he really didn't know anything, but what worries me is what he did say. He told me that even if he did know who or where Bane was he wouldn't say anything, which is odd after all Bane beat him to hell and back why protect someone like that?" All Might too was confused it was human to want to hurt someone who hurt you.

"You think he's scared of Bane or maybe Fat Cat?" He asked Aizawa who shook his head.

"Nope this is pure loyalty. He said he owes Bane one for taking down a Pro like he did. If he wasn't going to jail he'd have gone to join Bane. This is dangerous if he can inspire this kind of loyalty from someone he's savaged imagine what he'll do to those who have no bias against him." All Might shivered as a chill ran down his spine. _It's just like how_ he _started._ All Might thought to himself. "Anyway we need to get to UA those irrational entrance exams will be starting soon." Aizawa said heading to the elevator followed by All Might.

Inside the bar Izuku saw two men one sitting at the bar and the other standing behind it. They turned to him or at least he assumed they did considering one was a human shaped gas cloud. "I assume you are Bane?" Spoke the black cloud. Izuku shut the door behind him as he walked further into the bar.

"You're just a kid!" Tomura said looking at the muscular teenager with shock alongside Kurogiri whose lack of facial features gave him the perfect poker face to hide his own shock.

"If you asked me here to talk about my age then we're done." Izuku said turning on his heel heading for the door.

"NO wait please stay! I'm sorry." Tomura said hurriedly apologizing for his rudeness. On the other side of the camera All For One smiled. Tomura was never polite to anyone but himself, so seeing him apologize to this kid was amusing to him. "He's star struck." All For One said remembering his younger brother giving him that same look all those year ago. "Kurogiri pour him a drink whatever he wants." Tomura commanded as Bane sat down several chairs away.

"Water is fine; I don't plan on being here long. Now what do you want with me?" In the past month Izuku had perfected his American accent over the last month masking his Japanese roots with ease. Kurogiri sat a glass of ice water in front of Bane as he began speaking.

"Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice Bane. My associate and I are the founders of the League of Villains and our goal is to kill All Might." There was a light crack in the bar as a spider web of fractures appeared on Bane's glass. The room grew heavy with malice so much so Tomura began to sweat.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Bane asked staring down Kurogiri putting the mist man on the spot.

"We've learned that All Might will begin teaching at UA this semester after getting certain information from the school we will arrange and attack with our followers and kill the symbol of peace while also blacking the eye of the most famous Hero school in all of Japan." Bane was silent for a moment as he thought this over. _All Might, this could be my chance to finally prove that hypocrite wrong, but tying my name to this League of Villains could be troublesome in the long run._ Just then Izuku remembered his old "friend" Katsuki, he'd wanted to go to UA. Izuku smiled as he stood up releasing the glass from his grip.

"I will join you." He said looking at the screen in the back of the room. "But I'm no underling understand mystery man?" He said as the speakers crackled with sound.

" _Very well Bane I thank you for assisting young Tomura." Spoke All For One._

Izuku pulled a pen from his pocket and scrawled his number across the shredded poster of All Might. "When you're ready." Izuku said as he left the bar and fished out his phone and dialed Fat Cat. "When's my gear going to be ready?" Izuku asked as he heard purring on the other end.

"I take it the meeting went well. I figured it would and don't worry you're gear is in the car waiting for you, just finished it actually. Didn't I tell you that I'd handle everything, a little trust goes a long way Bane." Izuku rolled his eyes as he hung up climbing into the car waiting for him and spotted the suitcase on the backseat and opened it; he smiled as he looked at what was before him. "Perfect."

Bakugou had done his best to change ever since that day at the school he was no longer the boy exploding with pride, instead he'd driven everyone away from him, focusing only on his dream of being a hero, but unlike before he wasn't aiming to be the best for himself no he was aiming to be the kind of hero Izuku had wanted to be. He wanted to be better than his old self, and maybe if he worked on changing the person he was and being the hero Izuku wanted to be then maybe his friend would come back, and maybe just maybe he'd forgive him.

He'd tried to do this with his new classmates at UA completely ignoring everyone, but there was one person he couldn't ignore. Her name was Ochaco Uraraka, and she reminded him so much of the friend he'd lost it physically hurt to be around her, but he forced himself to be around her to befriend and protect her like he should have done for Izuku. His attitude towards everyone else in class was cold indifference or rage, but with her he was calm and respectful, this "manly" attitude attracted the attention of Ejiro Kirishima after having seen Bakugou threaten to explode Mineta inside out if he caught him staring at Ochaco again. This same event also garnered attention from the Vice Class Representative Tenya Iida who denounced his methods, but couldn't deny the results of Bakugou's treatment of Mineta.

The girls of the class were kind of jealous seeing how within a week Ochaco had a knight to look out for her and keep Mineta away while the other females of the class still had to deal with the perverted grape. Bakugou in his hero costume along with the rest of class 1-A walked into the building known as the USJ and marveled at the grand disaster scenarios around them. _Izuku would have loved this shit!_ Bakugou thought a forlorn look on his face.

Ochaco hadn't really felt any kind of attraction to Bakugou he was a little too over the top, but the look on his face whenever he looked at her like he was in pain it made her want to find out why and well comfort him, so she allowed him to "protect" her not because she needed it, but it seemed like it made him happier. She cast her eyes over to Bakugou noticing that same painful expression on his face as Thirteen talked about the power of her Quirk, then Aizawa snapped to attention as he looked out onto the field noticing a portal open.

"Is the simulation already starting? I thought this was rescue practi-." Kirishima said before being cut off by Aizawa.

"Stay back! These are real villains!" Shouted Aizawa as he put his goggles on. "Thirteen protect the students, Kaminari try to get a signal out to the main building." Aizawa said as he jumped down the stairs and began fighting with the Villains down below.

"Shit I can't get through something or someone is jamming my signal!" Kaminari shouted sweat dropping down the side of his face.

"Get to the door now student's I'll-" Thirteen was interrupted by Kurogiri who appeared in front of the students blocking the doorway.

"Do nothing Thirteen, unless you want to endanger your student's with that black hole of yours." As Kurogiri spoke two students rushed at him Kirishima and Bakugou blocking Thirteen's ability to use her quirk. Kurogiri looked at Bakugou and remembered what he'd been told by Bane. _"Kurogiri I don't care where you put me, but if you see a blonde kid with red eyes and explosions coming from his hands send him to me."_ Kurogiri had been curious as to why Bane would ask such a thing.

" _Do you mind if I ask why?"_ Kurogiri had asked. Bane looked at him and simply said.

" _We have history."_ And nothing more, so he did as Bane asked sending both Bakugou and the red head to him, before whisking away the other students to other areas of the USJ.

Bane sat on a large cinderblock in what he supposed was a partially destroyed office building with several dozen other villains. "So you're Bane?" Izuku looked up through the one sided lenses of his mask at the villain speaking to him. He was dressed in his revamped costume. He wore improved steel knuckle gloves, with steel reinforced kneepads and steel toe boots with Kevlar woven pants and a long sleeve shirt with bracers on his forearms. His mask had been the most improved. It was Kevlar woven like his shirt and pants with the design remaining unchanged, and with a metal breathing mask. The lenses were now made of bullet proof glass less likely to break and blind him. He'd told Fat Cat his quirk came from breathing, but really he'd needed the breather so he could use the new aerosol version of Venom.

"I am." Bane responded as he adjusted himself on the block. He hadn't dosed yet not wanting to do it too early and risk wasting one of the three.

"Give it to me straight Bane; you're the real leader of this whole League of Villains aren't ya? There's no way the hand dude is the boss, he looks like some drug addict! You're the only reason a lot of us came. Man what you did to Death Arms that shit was EPIC!" The villain laughed as a portal opened in the ceiling.

"Showtime." Bane said as he stood up the other villains gathering around the portal as two kids were dropped into the middle of the circle like chum into a shark pool. Izuku made his way slowly to the staircase going down to the next floor as crashes and explosions rang out. "Hopefully those idiots will take out the other kid. I want Katsuki for myself, and there's no way Katsuki would get taken out by that cannon fodder. All I have to do is wait and then make my move."

Bakugou and Kirishima let loose on the villains with Kirishima bashing into them like a battering ram knocking the villains around like ragdolls as Bakugou continued to explode any within his reach until all the villains lay on the floor unconscious. "We need to get back to our classmates Bakugou." Kirishima said releasing his hardening.

Bakugou moved his hand pinning a villain to the ground that had been camouflaged and blew him up leaving the villain alive but smoking and unconscious. "Yeah you're right let's go save our classmates." Bakugou said before a hand erupted from the floor and grabbed hold of his foot dragging him through the floor and into the second level coming face to face with Bane. The mask was more advanced, but the pattern was recognizable as the one worn by Bane. Bakugou released an explosion point blank causing a large cloud of smoke as he felt the grip on his foot loosen, but watched in fear as a fist rocketed free of the smoke and punched him in the gut causing him to vomit as he flew back slamming into a wall breathless.

Kirishima had seen what happened and followed immediately after jumping through the hole to help his friend. He saw Bakugou create an explosion and then be rocketed out of the ensuing smoke and slam against a wall. He was so focused on his friend that he didn't notice the fist coming at him until the last moment, hardening his arm to block the blow, but was horrified to feel his skin break under the force of the blow cracking and gushing blood as he was punched into the ground barely conscious.

Bakugou hadn't had the breath to warn Kirishima and only sat there and watched his friend get hurt because he was too weak. "Don't you hurt my friend!" Bakugou shouted exploding himself at Bane and released a stun grenade right in front of the Villain before grabbing Kirishima. "You have to get out of here and go help our class!" He shouted as he threw Kirishima exploding him like the ball at his quirk assessment test out the window of the building.

"You called that boy your friend?" Bakugou turned looking at Bane. He was singed all over his body, but other than that he was fine.

"Yeah he's my friend you dumbass villain! What are you deaf!?" Katsuki shouted popping off small explosions.

"You don't have friends Katsuki Bakugou, you only have victims and sycophants. You know I hoped you'd be here, but at the same time I kind of hoped you weren't because if you weren't then maybe I'd have more respect for this school, but knowing you're here means that I was right. All anyone cares about is power." Bakugou growled who the hell was this guy to talk like he knew him.

"You're just some asshole villain, so don't act like you know me!" Bakugou shouted blasting himself towards Bane and getting ready for a big right hook. He'd blow that mask apart! Right as Katsuki swung Bane grabbed his gauntlet and pivoting on his foot slamming Bakugou to the ground the floor cracking under the impact as the air was knocked from Bakugou once again, but Bane hadn't let go of Bakugou and lifted him up again to drive his fist into the side of Katsuki's face letting go as he did watching Katsuki sprawl to the ground.

"You always start a fight with a big right hook Katsuki." Bane said walking towards him as Katsuki tried to get to his feet. Blood was streamed down the side of his face splashing onto the floor. "This is pathetic; really you're nothing to be afraid of. I can't believe Izuku was afraid of you." Katsuki's head shot up looking at Bane.

"What do you know about Izuku Midoriya?!" Katsuki shouted stumbling to his feet. Bane was a little shocked under his mask. Katsuki hadn't called him by name since after he got his quirk, and he didn't say it with the irritation he'd had when he said Deku, it was almost like Katsuki was concerned for him.

"I killed him months ago." Bane responded and in a way it was true. Bane couldn't exist alongside Izuku Midoriya, so for all intents and purposes Bane had killed him. Katsuki's whole body went numb as he heard those words. His friend the only true friend he'd ever had was dead killed by the monster in front of him. Tears streamed from the blonde's eyes as he glared at Bane. Bane smiled. "There's the Katsuki I know, full of anger and rage, it would have been a shame to come all this way to find out you changed from the monster you've always been."

"You want a monster; well here you go YOU BASTARD!" Katsuki pulled back the handle on one of his gauntlets showing off a pin trigger that he pulled releasing a massive explosive wave that blew out the side of the building. Katsuki realized he might have just killed someone, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered. Izuku would never be able to forgive him. His arm dropped as the floor broke under him revealing Bane jumping up towards him from the floor below and grabbed his face as he slammed Bakugou's head into ceiling and threw him back down to the floor.

"That was close if I hadn't punched through the floor that would have blown me out of the building." Bane said as slammed his foot down on Katsuki's gauntlet smashing it and driving shards into his arms, but that didn't stop the explosion user from moving his other gauntlet and repeating the release process with his teeth at point blank range. "Always on the offensive, fine then let's see whose power is better!" Bane shouted as punched down at Katsuki's building explosion with all his strength.

 **Boooom!** USJ was rocked by two simultaneous explosions that day signifying the end of two cataclysmic confrontations.


	4. Broken Pt2

As the impact of Katsuki and Bane's attacks resounded through USJ another explosion was witnessed by Tomura Shigaraki as he watched his precious Nomu be rocketed through the ceiling of the USJ by none other than the man they were here to kill; All Might. **"I really have gotten old. Back in the day it would have taken no more than five blows to take down that beast, but today it took more than a hundred!"** All Might's voice boomed across the field towards Tomura and Kurogiri. All Might didn't have much left, but maybe he could at least capture one of them they seemed to be the leaders of this attack, but he didn't want to risk his students any more. He should get these two to retreat and then go round up the remaining villains.

"Master lied to me! He's not weaker at all!" Tomura shouted angrily as he began scratching at his neck his nails biting deeper and deeper into his flesh until he felt blood and flesh gather under his nails. Nomu was the precious toy his master had entrusted to him and All Might had taken it away from it with a smile like it was no big deal!

"We should retreat Tomura if All Might is here reinforcements won't be far behind." Kurogiri stated as he went to wrap Tomura in his portal mist. Tomura stopped scratching as an idea came to mind.

"Reinforcements hunh?" He said as he smiled behind the palm on his face. "Kurogiri bring Bane here, I don't care where he is or what he's doing bring him here now!" Tomura shouted looking at Kurogiri between the fingers on his face.

Kurogiri wanted to leave immediately, but looking at All Might he knew the symbol of peace wouldn't let them go that easily, and even with his warps he wasn't faster than All Might, they needed Nomu or something just like him. "I see your point Tomura I will do as you ask." He said opening a portal to where Bane was, but instead of watching the hulking male walk through they saw a blonde boy exit the portal. Tomura and Kurogiri's eyes widened at this. It was one of the students Kurogiri had warped to Bane. _This kid beat Bane!?_ That thought rang out in both Kurogiri and Tomura's minds as All Might's booming laughter reached their ears.

" **Looks like you underestimated these students you villains! Young Bakugou here has returned saf-!"** As All might watched the portal it was clear Bakugou wasn't moving on his own instead he was being carried by the neck by Bane who stepped out after Bakugou. Now that both were completely out of the portal their bodies could be fully seen. Bakugou's left arm was covered in blood as shards of his gauntlet were embedded in his flesh his other arm was relatively fine aside from some deep lacerations. Bane's left side and arm were severely burned with the sleeve and most of the left side of his shirt being incinerated the only piece of his costume remaining on his left side was the metal bracer which glowed a dull red from the heat it had absorbed. The smell of burning flesh permeated the entire area.

"All Might it's so good to see you." Bane spoke through his mask as he glared at the symbol of peace.

" **You monster release my student at once!"** All Might shouted as he prepared to rush the villain and recue his student. It's true he wasn't as strong as he once was, but he still held One for All within himself and the power of his predecessors, but he was wounded that fight with Nomu was serious, without Todoroki's help he would have never freed himself from the tag team of Kurogiri and Nomu who'd managed to reopen his wound from five years ago.

"Careful All Might are you sure you can reach me before I snap his neck?" Bane growled holding Bakugou in front of himself. "It wouldn't take much and who knows the sheer impact of you hitting me might do it." All Might bit his lip admitting the villain had a point. He was fast, but was he that fast and even if he was could he risk his student's safety like that not to mention he still had the issue of young Todoroki if he went for Bakugou the other two villains might target Todoroki. It would be best to stall for time.

" **Why are you here Bane?"** All Might asked swiveling from one villain to the next just in case they made a move.

"I'm here to break you All Might, not just physically, but mentally as well. I will break you down and as you crumble the rest of the world will fall with you. The first break happens right NOW!" Bane lifted Bakugou above his head before bringing his body down towards his knee. "Goodbye Kacchan." Bane whispered. All Might launched himself at Bane, but just before he reached him a portal opened up before him. Kurogiri may not be fast enough normally, but it was no secret where the symbol of peace was heading so he opened a portal right in front of Bane which deposited All might right back at the foot of the stairs no more than a second's delay, but it was more than enough as the sound of breaking bones rang out through USJ followed by Katsuki Bakugou's screams of pain. From their vantage point at the shore of the shipwreck zone Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Mineta saw it all happen in slow motion and the sound echoed in their heads.

" **NOOOOO!"** All Might rushed forward to smash this villain who would harm his student's but instead was met with Bakugou's unconscious form slamming into him. All Might instinctively caught the boy doing his best not to jostle him and his injured back, but that left him wide open for Bane to deliver a punch straight to his wounded side. When Bane had tossed Bakugou at All Might he'd also used his two remaining doses of Venom his muscles bulging with inhuman strength slamming all of it into All Might's side. All Might felt his ribs give as blood spurted from his mouth before he was punched in the jaw his head rocking to the side. _The bastards got me over a barrel I can't defend myself while holding onto Bakugou, but I can't just toss him aside either. All I can do is try to protect the boy as best I can and hold out until help arrives._ All Might wrapped his arms tightly around Bakugou cradling him against his chest as Bane continued his onslaught.

Bane stepped in close driving his fist under All Might's chin hearing the hero's teeth click together loudly. He smiled under his mask venting his rage All Might took a step back trying to dodge away from the villain for some breathing room, but before he could Bane grabbed All Might by his stupid hair and brought him forward into a head-butt his forehead slamming into All Might's. Todoroki watched as Bane hit All Might again and again each punch well placed to do the most damage, as blood spattered the ground around the two and he wouldn't stand for it. He went to launch a wall of Ice to protect All Might but had to jump back as a portal opened up in front of him nearly sucking him inside. "This is no place for children, boy." Kurogiri spoke increasing the suction of his portal to try and warp the ice kid away. Bane was thrilled he could do it he could kill All Might here and now.

Tomura stood and watched in awe as Bane beat All Might like it was nothing. He couldn't take his eyes off the spectacle, not even Nomu had done this much against All Might by himself. He smiled widely under the hand on his face as he started laughing wildly.

Bane drove his fist into All Might's face feeling his bones crunch under his knuckles. Due to how he was holding Bakugou he couldn't get to his wound again, but this was better he wanted to destroy that smile he'd worshipped for all those years this was his moment. _I'm not powerless anymore!_ Bane kicked All Might's leg out from under him dropping him to a knee before throwing a right hook into the hero's face blood and spit flying into the air to paint the ground as All Might fell onto his back and still the hero clutched Bakugou to his chest. _I can barely hold my muscle form if this keeps up he'll kill us both!_ All Might thought to himself preparing for the worst.

"That's where you belong All Might kneel in the face of true power!" Bane shouted before throwing his knee into the pro's face knocking him onto his back. _I'm sorry young Bakugou I can't…protect you._ Tears sprung from All Might's eyes as he stared at the unconscious boy in his arms. Bane stood above All Might and raised his boot. "Goodbye Symbol of Peace!" Just as Bane was about to bring a close to the era of All Might bullets pelted him burrowing into his skin, but not deeply. Bane stumbled back and looked to the doorway of USJ as multiple heroes stood there. Kurogiri was also forced to retreat as he watched Tomura's arms and legs be shot through by the Pro Hero Snipe. Bane growled looking down at All Might ready to finish him off at all costs before he was enveloped in Kurogiri's portal and deposited back into the bar barely avoiding the suction of Thirteen's black hole.

Bane rounded on Kurogiri grabbing his neck armor and squeezing. "I had him! You had no right!" Bane shouted as the metal of Kurogiri's armor began to crumple.

"Tomura was injured and the pro heroes had arrived our chances of victory were no longer guaranteed it was best to retreat." Kurogiri wheezed before Bane let him go and pulled his mask off. The boy was drenched in sweat and the veins in his neck were glowing a soft green as were his eyes. Bane took a deep breath and let it out slowly allowing the adrenaline to slow.

"You're right." He said in way of an apology as a portal opened admitting a doctor with a thick mustache who looked down at the injured Tomura who was bleeding out onto the floor.

"You were wrong master All Might wasn't any weaker he destroyed my Nomu! If not for Bane he would have gotten me!" Tomura whined as the doctor looked over his wounds. Not waiting for the doctor Bane dug the bullets out himself not that they'd penetrated any deeper than an inch or so. Bane grabbed his bag undressing from his ruined costume and dug out his civilian clothes getting dressed as he listened to the mystery boss of this League.

"Are you sure Tomura? You say he defeated the Nomu, but was stopped by Bane?" The boss asked as he stared at the bar through his camera at the young man dressing in the background. _This boy fought All Might and avoided capture_? Thought All for One. "That deserves a reward I think." All of a sudden a black liquid poured from Bane's mouth enveloping him completely and transporting him to a secret lab. Bane coughed as he stood up glaring at the man who had brought him here. The man's only facial feature was his mouth while scar tissue covered the upper part of his skull with IVs running from various parts of his body. "Sorry for the rough departure, but I thought it would be good for us to meet face to face. I am All for One."

* * *

All Might lay in one of the infirmary beds in his true form most of his body bandaged. Recovery girl had done her best, but he was still pretty banged up, but his own injuries were not what plagued his mind. The only thing he saw was Bakugou being broken over the Villain's knee the sound echoing in his skull. He clenched his fist in rage and guilt. "I'm no hero! I'm nothing!" He said as tears streamed down his skeletal face.

"It's not your fault All Might you did your best, after all you did manage to save Aizawa from that Nomu creature, no one could foresee that Bane would be there. Aside from Katuski Bakugou the other students are unharmed only Kirishima received any moderate wounds. All the criminals besides Bane, the masked man and the warp gate were all collected by the police. I'm even told that the creature known as Nomu was recovered in the nearby forest. It may not be much, but you did do well today All Might. Take solace in the small victories." Principal Nezu said as he opened the infirmary door shutting it behind him before climbing into one of the nearby chairs to sit at All Might's side.

"They were my students sir I should have been there from the beginning instead I wasted all my time knocking out common criminals on my way to work, and now young Bakugou is in a hospital bed fighting for his life! I didn't want to believe that I would have to stop being the symbol of peace, but now it's apparent that I am not capable of holding that title anymore." All Might sat up and looked at the Principal his blue eyes shining in the recesses of their sockets. "It's time I go through with the reason I came here sir." Nezu sighed and nodded.

"I figured you would say that, and I know there's no changing your mind, so I won't try." He hopped off the chair and headed to the nurse's desk to use the P.A. system.

Mirio Togata was in the middle of class barely containing his enthusiasm for the subject in front of him before an announcement rang out across the school. **"Will Mirio Togata report to the nurse's office?"** Mirio shot up from his desk. "YES I WILL!" And with that Mirio left his classroom as his classmates looked on curiously.

* * *

That night the same story was on every news channel; the USJ incident. On a rooftop across from an electronics store there stood a man with a crimson scarf billowing from his neck and an assortment of blades all over his body watched curiously as his partner a man with burn scars running across his visible skin in a patchwork listened halfheartedly. _After a month of inactivity Bane has surfaced again in an even more gruesome way. He and an assortment of criminals calling themselves the League of Villains attacked UA in hopes of killing recent staff addition All Might._

The man dressed in blades smiled as a picture of Bane came onto the screen. "You've fought him and know how worthy he is, you understand what is wrong with this world!" The hero killer stood up and pointed a knife at the collection of TVs. "We are the same Bane comrades in the war to right this world of false heroes and media whores."

* * *

In a shabby hotel room a naked woman was curled in the corner nursing a broken arm softly crying as she clutched her clothes to her chest. "The only reason you're still breathing is because you were a good lay, but if you keep up with that damn crying I'll have to change my mind!" A blonde man lying on the bed in a pair of boxers watched the screen as he chugged a beer. " _We're told they failed in that aspect, but did severely wound a student before leaving._ _We're not sure of the severity of the student's injury nor was the student's name released to us, but our thoughts and prayers go out to them and their family. We still don't know what Bane is after. Is he simply here to cause trouble or do his motivations go deeper?"_

The blonde man sat up showing off the scar on the left side of his face and his prosthetic eye as he laughed wildly jumping to his feet. "It doesn't matter what he's after, all that matters is that he's doing what he wants and nobody can stop him! That's fucking great he's the kind of guy I can work with!" The man grabbed his clothes getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a burgundy muscle shirt before putting on his boots. He looked over his shoulder at the woman still cowering quietly in the corner and fished out a handful of cash from his pocket and threw it towards her. "Buy yourself something nice sweetheart." He said before opening the door and leaving.

* * *

In a back alley a blonde girl with two messy buns on the side of her head dressed in an overly large sweater covering the majority of her navy blue skirt skipped away from the corpse of business man as she licked the blood from her knife as if it was a gourmet lollipop. She was listening to the news from her earbuds. _"Still the fact remains a villain of this magnitude has not been seen for some time, and whatever his motive it is clear Bane is not done, in fact he might just be getting started._ The blonde girl smiled widely revealing large canines as he amber eyes glowed gleefully in the dark as she looked at a picture of her crush Bane covered in the blood of Death Arms. "Oh Bane what's a girl to do?" She said stowing the picture in her sweater as she skipped along into the night.

* * *

At Dagoba hospital the doors were thrown open as a blonde woman rushed in towards the desk slamming her hands down on it as her husband tried his best to keep up. "Where's Katsuki Bakugou what room is he in?!" Shouted his mother Mitsuki Bakugou who was dressed in a black t-shirt with jeans and heels her husband Masaru Bakugou stood behind his wife hunched over and breathing hard. He was dressed in a tan t-shirt and slacks with grey running shoes.

The woman at the counter looked at the frantic woman and father and looked up the information hurriedly. "He's in the operating room right now; you can't see him just yet he's still in surgery. Please have a seat we'll let you know when he's out of surgery." Mitsuki slammed her palm on the counter. "Listen here that's my son in there, tell me everything!" She shouted shaking off her husband's attempts to calm her down. Hearing the commotion UA teacher Midnight approached the couple.

"Excuse me I'm a teacher at UA. I can try to fill you in on what happened, but it won't be much I wasn't actually there and the teachers who were are too injured to speak right now." Mitsuki looked at Midnight before walking away with Midnight after shooting the receptionist a glare. Masaru breathed a sigh of relief before bowing in apology as he left to hear what had happened to his son. Midnight told the couple what she'd learned about the attack even relaying what had been done to their son by Bane. Mitsuki covered her mouth as tears spilled from her eyes feeling her husband grab her shoulders in an attempt to console her.

Mitsuki had always prided herself on being a strong woman, but right now she was a mother worried about her son. She turned into her husband's embrace crying against his chest. Midnight looked down in shame they were supposed to protect these students and in only a week they'd had a break in by the media which turned out to have been done by the villains to get confidential information and now one of their students might have been crippled for life. This would not go over well for any of them let alone the school as a whole. As she stood there with the grieving couple the clicking of Recovery girl's cane could be heard. All three adults turned to look at the veteran healer.

Recovery girl's bun was a bit messy; a sheen of sweat coated her forehead and even behind her visor they could tell the hero was exhausted. "Recovery girl how is Bakugou?" Midnight asked for the parents who were still trying to collect themselves. Recovery Girl took off her visor to pinch the bridge of her nose to try and relieve some of her fatigue.

"He's out of surgery and his spine is intact, so there's no worry of him being paralyzed at least." Mitsuki and Masaru both smiled hearing their boy would recover from this, but Midnight knew there was more with the way Recovery Girl was clutching her cane. "But there was some damage that even I couldn't fix. You must understand that several of his vertebrae were broken exposing raw nerves and the movement he suffered while being protected only aggravated these nerves. As you may know the spinal cord serves as a highway for the nervous system allowing the brain to transmit signals to the rest of the body. These signals can be anything from moving your arm, curling your toes or even activating one's quirk."

A shiver ran down both the Bakugous spines as the implication of what Recovery Girl was saying. "You don't mean? That's impossible Katsuki's sweat is naturally explosive how, is that possible?" Mitsuki asked hoping the hero could be wrong. Replacing her visor Recovery girl sat down on the nearest chair to explain.

"It's true Katsuki can still sweat, but it's a conscious decision for Katsuki to explode his sweat it doesn't happen automatically correct." Recovery Girl stated to which the two parents nodded. "The neural pathways that send that particular impulse to induce the explosions are damaged, we don't know if that's permanent or not, but at this moment Katuski can no longer activate his quirk for all intents and purposes Katsuki Bakugou is qurikless." Mitsuki fell to her knees dragging her husband down with her as tears streamed down her face. _Quirkless. Is this what Inko's been feeling all this time?_ She thought as her husband hugged her to his chest.


	5. Gathering Strength

**A/N: Well as you all know the poll is over and the winner was...Healing Factor! Thank you to all you who voted and to all those who offered ideas, now let's see how much stronger your votes have made Bane**

Bane came to his feet wiping saliva from his mouth as he glared at the man in front of him. "All for One was it?" He asked looking around at the darkened room. The only source of light was the multitude of screens in front of All for One, one of which was a feed from the bar he was just in. This was a bad situation. Bane was in an unfamiliar location with a man he hardly knew anything about, and furthermore his Venom would run out leaving him weakened.

"There's no reason to be so wary Izuku Midoriya I simply wished to speak to you." Bane's green eyes flashed in shock and then anger as they bore into where All for One's eyes once were. All for One simply smiled. "No need for such a look my friend after all what kind of a teacher would I be if I didn't know who my precious student was consorting with?" He asked swiveling his chair to face Izuku head on.

"What do you want?" Bane asked feeling like a caged animal, this man before him had done something that hadn't happened in several months, he unsettled him.

"Believe me when I say that I have no intention of revealing your identity to anyone after all it's not like I can go into a police station looking like this now can I." He stated with a chuckle. "No if anything I am enamored with you. You a quirkless boy have cultivated a strength all your own that allows you to stand toe to toe with the best." Bane grit his teeth he was out of time as green steam erupted from his body causing him to shrink slightly and stumble some, but he would not fall he would not show weakness to this man. All for One watched the spectacle silently before speaking. "A time limit, interesting." He said before raising his right hand the fingers growing black with red lines running through it before they stretched from his hand embedding themselves in Izuku's chest.

Bane had no chance to react his muscles were exhausted meaning his reaction time was shot as he felt the fingers pierce his skin, it felt like electricity was running through him. He grunted under the pain before feeling the fingers leave him causing him to fall to his knees. The first thing he noticed after the pain ebbed away was an itching in the left side of his body especially his arm. He looked at it and watched as the burned flesh fell away revealing newly knitted skin as if it had never been harmed. This spectacle took place all over his left side and deeper. The crash of having so much Venom in his system wasn't gone, but it was reduced. He stood up again looking at All for One. "What did you do?" He asked.

All for One smiled once more. "I simply righted the wrong that fate gave you. You are quirkless no more. I have given you one of my many quirks. It's called Regenerate. Any wound will be healed in moments as long as you have the energy necessary to facilitate it. This is my gift to you for keeping Tomura safe when I could not." Bane looked at himself as the healing stopped having restored him fully. He flexed his arms feeling slight soreness, but nothing more.

"You have a quirk that gives quirks?" He asked staring at All for one who shook his head.

"That is only half of it. My quirk like my name is All for One. I can take quirks from anyone and then give them to others or keep them to myself. I have in my possession over a hundred years' worth of quirks." Bane's eyes widened. What he was saying was impossible there was no way such an insane power existed and no one knew about it.

All for One chuckled. "I see why you wear a mask your emotions are far too easy to read, but it's true I have lived over a hundred years thanks to a combination of longevity and healing quirks, but in all my years I have never come across someone such as you, a keen and dexterous mind far beyond your years. I want a man like you at Tomura's side." Bane looked at him as he calmed down deciding to just accept what he was told for now. "There's that mental dexterity I spoke of. Now I'm sure you have questions so let me begin at the beginning. When quirks were still new rare instances among the populace I took action after all these people had no leader they had no support against the growing hatred and jealousy of the "normal" people. I became their symbol to show them that they need not be afraid as long as they stuck together behind me."

Bane nodded he could understand that logic a tumultuous time in society those with quirks being persecuted would no doubt follow anyone who promised safety. "I had a younger brother who at the time I thought was like you; quirkless. He was sickly and weak so I wanted to protect him, I gave him a quirk nothing flashy just the ability to store power, but he didn't agree with my methods and turned against him, and unknown to both of us my brother did have a quirk. The ability to pass on his power combine that with the ability I gave him and you get what his successors call One for All." Bane noticed All for One begin to frown deeper and deeper as his story continued. "He passed that power on without my noticing and so began the line of heroes my brother created to bring me down. This power has passed down through eight people. I killed the last person to have it and nearly did so with its current holder; All Might, but instead we were both dealt grievous injuries and forced to retreat."

Bane looked at All for One. "You're telling me that All Might's enormous strength is a hand me down from you?" He asked before smiling and then laughing. "We truly are opposites aren't we? He was just given power, that's what I hate about all the people with quirks. They were just lucky to get the powers they have, and they looked down on me because I wasn't, and All Might is the perfect example of being lucky that's all that separated me from everyone else." Bane took a breath closing his eyes before opening them again. "That's good because now I've earned my power and I'll show them that luck can't save them." All for One couldn't truly see Bane, but even without his eyes he could feel the fire in this man's gaze.

"And that's the other reason I called you here. This drug that affords you so much power, what is it?" Bane looked at All for One and frowned. He may have given him a quirk for protecting his pet project, but that didn't afford him Bane's trust, but he'd give him something after all he already knew about his Venom and he didn't need him holding that over his head.

"It's called Venom it's a super steroid I developed it increases my strength several times over with each dose. I didn't have a quirk, so my physical strength and mind is all I had, plus people always underestimate strength quirks thinking they're all idiots who just know how to throw a punch." All for One nodded.

"I agree strength quirks are simple, but in the right hands are truly effective. The reason I ask is because-." Bane interrupted All for One as he caught sight of one of the screens showing several figures in large chemical vats.

"You want to use it on your Nomu correct." He stated knowing he was right. "Venom is a delicate cocktail of multiple drugs it'll affect them, but I'm not sure how considering they do have quirks multiple ones each I'm assuming." He said looking to All for One who nodded in confirmation. "Tell me All for One what do you want, and why use Tomura?"

All for One turned back to his wall screen zeroing in on the screen that showed the bar and Tomura getting patched up by the doctor. "Tomura _is_ my goal. I want him to be the new me. I know at the moment he's not much. Nothing more than a child who enjoys breaking things, but that's why he needs you. True evil has ambitions, goals to accomplish anything else is just petty crime. I'm hoping by associating with you he'll understand that and grow. I know giving us the key to your strength is not something you're inclined to do, but I assure you it is mutually beneficial. Make your strength our strength. The Nomu are blank slates you can experiment on them as much as you like and even if the drug fails on them they'll still be useful and you will be able to push your Venom to its utmost limit. Now tell me Bane what is your goal?" The scarred man said turning around once more to face Bane.

"I want to bring this city to its knees before me and for the time being siding with you guys seem to be the right thing to do. I'll give you my venom, but only I will work with it, so if you want my venom give me a lab and some of your Nomu." All for One smiled and nodded.

"I'll have it taken care of and let you know when it's done. Here's to a continued partnership." He said raising his hand teleporting Bane back to the bar.

* * *

Tomura had been staring at the spot that Bane had left from. He was anxious until the doctor told him that the master wanted to speak with Bane. Tomura felt uneasy the master rarely spoke to _him_ face to face anymore, but Bane got to meet him after only one mission! Tomura reached for the bandages around his arm wanting to scratch the wounds before the doctor smacked his hand.

"Don't scratch them you might infect them." He said taking note of Tomura's cracked and dirty fingernails. Tomura growled as he glared at the doctor thinking about ripping his stupid mustache of his face, but before he could go through with it Bane appeared in the bar once more. He looked completely healed not a scratch on him, but he was smaller than before he left. Bane reached for his bag and headed for the door.

"Wait, what did Master say?" Tomura said getting to his feet and hissing slightly as the bullet holes in his legs throbbed. Bane wanted nothing more than to leave, he was exhausted regeneration or not his body needed rest, but remembering All for One's words he turned around. "He gave me a reason to stay here, and now I'm going to gather my strength and you should do the same. To put it into words you'll understand. We cleared level one, so we need to assemble a new party because level two is going to be that much harder." He said shouldering the bag with his ruined costume in it as he left the bar. Tomura looked at the door and sat down nodding.

"Yeah, level two." He said as the doctor was warped out by Kurogiri who took off his ruined neck armor seeing the imprint of Bane's hand in the metal realizing how close he'd come to actually being injured.

Bane made his way home his mind consumed with planning a small smile on his face. _You made a mistake All for One I have no intention of being your henchman. There can only be one top dog in this city and that's going to be me. I'll play your game for now, but when the opportunity arrives I'll knock you from your throne and take it myself!_ He thought as he walked into his room having unlocked the door and dropped his bag in the nearby closet before grabbing his laptop and crawling into bed. If he was going to take down All for One he needed an inner circle of his own people who were loyal to him and him only.

Bane pulled up the most wanted list of japan it was like looking through dozens of resumes and he found a couple that he found interesting, after that he went to active crimes in the city finding an interesting one about a series of corpses drained completely of blood. He'd taken the time to learn about hacking after all being abreast of what the police knew and didn't know was always good. "Looks like I'll have my work cut out for me, but for now I need sleep." Bane shut off his computer and laid back on the bed immediately falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day at UA was a somber one classes were cancelled as the staff locked themselves in the conference room to talk about what had transpired apart from All Might who had some personal issues to deal with. "This is ridiculous the semester's not even in session for a week and this happens. One of our students gravely injured not to mention what happened to Eraserhead and Thirteen!" Present Mic shouted feeling bad for what happened to his friend.

"Something needs to be done, upping the security isn't going to solve everything. I think we should cancel the sports festival, and focus solely on improving the student's abilities. They were lucky this time, but we can't depend on that again." Snipe said leaning forward onto the table.

"That's just going to show weakness to the public, the sports festival is the cornerstone of UA the whole world looks forward to it and it links directly to where and how our students get their internships. We can't just take that from them." Midnight stated causing a murmur of agreements around the room.

Principal Nezu coughed gaining the attention of the entire room. "I agree with Snipe the Sport's festival is not our priority at this moment, but it will be held. I suggest we do things out of order. Normally we'd do the sports festival, send the students on their internships and then have the training camp over the summer. I'm going to rearrange that. We will hold the sports festival ahead of schedule getting it out of the way as quickly as possible before the villains can mount another attack if that was their goal, then the students can participate in their internships afterwards we can get a jumpstart on the training camp. Until final exams are over we will push our students more than before and then once the exams have been completed we will send them to the training camp where their intense training will continue. This will give us even more time to groom our students and prepare them for the next attack. Can everyone agree to this?" Nezu stated as the teachers nodded glad the principal could come up with a compromise.

* * *

All Might sat in an office on the top floor of a five story building. The name of the building was Nighteye Hero Agency. At the desk sat his old sidekick Nighteye a tall, lean man with green hair with blonde streaks and glasses dressed in an impeccable green suit. All Might sat on a couch at the coffee table in front of him was a tall blonde young man. "And that's the story of One for All and All for One." All Might said leaning back against the couch his skeletal form barely making an impression in the cushions. "I know it's a lot to take in young Mirio, but knowing this, will you accept my power?" All Might said staring into Mirio's eyes. Not missing a beat Mirio stood up and gave an OK sign.

"But of course I will All Might, that's what a hero does accepts burdens too heavy for any one man!" Toshinori smiled as he nodded.

"Not a second of hesitation very well then if it's alright with you Nighteye I'll be taking your pupil under my wing for a bit." All Might said standing up his pinstriped yellow suit hanging off him like a coat rack looking at his old sidekick. Nighteye waved dismissively.

"There's no issue I'm just glad you've come to your senses before it was too late All Might." Nighteye stated looking to Mirio. "I've mentored him to be your ultimate successor there's no worry in entrusting him with your power."

Mirio smiled wide at the praise from him mentor. "Thank you sir!"

* * *

Bane woke up later than usual it was no surprise he'd taken three shots of venom in a short amount of time there were bound to be repercussions. He got out of bed stretching as he got undressed heading to the shower and preparing for the day in front of him. He needed to find the first person on his list of recruits, and he had a good idea where to start. After getting out of the shower and while he dried off pulled open his laptop and brought up a recent crimes report mainly ones where the victims were beaten to death leaving nothing more than a bloody pulp behind. "If what I read is any indication then he shouldn't be that hard to track, especially if he's close." He said looking through the reports as he got dressed. Bane headed into the kitchen to make breakfast nothing fancy, but he did need to take in a lot of calories to replace what Venom took. He loaded a plate down with eggs, bacon and toast before making quick work of it with a glass of milk.

Looking through his phone as he hate he'd found an email containing an address no doubt from All for One. He gathered some of his chemicals in a backpack as he left putting the dishes in the sink as he did so. After finding it on the map he made his way there. It was a nondescript building in Kamino Ward. He watched the place from a corner for about an hour taking note of the foot traffic and found it to be minimal. _Well at least I don't have to worry about being spotted._ He thought to himself before walking up to the building and hopping the stone wall. Bane stalked up to the door finding a key under a rock nearby and let himself in. Looking around he found four chemical vats containing Nomu and as much lab equipment as he would ever need. "Well this will definitely speed things along, but first." Bane scoured the room and as he thought found several bugs and small cameras. "Sorry no peeking." He said smashing the small electronics before getting to work and began his experimentation.

This was how Bane spent the next few weeks experimenting on the Nomu tweaking his venom so that it would work on any Nomu no matter the quirk set. After all Venom was a designer drug he'd made for himself someone with no quirk, but since Venom was derived from a drug that was meant to enhance quirks it was very simple to use on the Nomu, but the difficulty came from the fact that each Nomu had multiple quirks, each one different from the last. Making Venom into a one size fits all drug for the Nomu was incredibly difficult, but also vastly rewarding taking the results and factoring it into his own Venom he could go so much farther with it than if he'd been testing this on regular people.

During this time he'd also started becoming familiar with his Regeneration quirk. He found that flesh wounds healed in moments, broken bones took minutes depending on the severity of each. He even seemed to be immune to poisons after testing his blood after exposing it to arsenic and the like, but the greatest benefit was that his venom intake had been boosted. He could now easily take three doses of Venom with minimum drawbacks. Speaking of Venom intake the Nomu were like sponges since their minds were basically dead they could support a constant supply of Venom without going mad, which he'd taken advantage of by making tubes to inject venom directly into their brains. They'd be on a constant Venom rush able to take and deal damage in ridiculous quantities. "My perfect soldiers." He'd said looking at them.

It was a hassle keeping All for One and his doctor abreast with just enough information, but it seemed to be working. He'd started supplying All for One with his blanket Venom, but refused to let go of the four that were in his possession citing he could do more with subjects that were already introduced to Venom. With the amount of Venom they were getting they were willing to comply with his request. These four would be his and his alone to command. They would get the more specialized dosage to specifically enhance the quirks they possessed, the venom he was giving All for One was nothing compared to what he could now produce for himself.

He felt better about testing his venom on these mindless things in the beginning he'd sold his prototype venom like a makeshift Trigger, and even though it was their weakness that allowed him to use them as guinea pigs it still left a bad taste in his mouth watching people go mad and die. After hours of mixing chemicals Bane stowed his chemicals away in a small hole he'd dug out behind the vats and made sure to take his notebooks containing the information he'd learned today with him. It was nearing sundown so it was the best time to go speak with his unknowing informant. Bane hopped a train to a neighboring city getting off well past dark and made his way to the red light district of the city. He'd finally found the girl who'd had a run in with his first recruit she'd gone to ground pretty hard no doubt in fear of her life knowing what the man she'd snitched on was capable of.

It brought a smile to his face that at one point the thought of this place would have broken him out in a blush and now he could walk through ignoring the lustful eyes of the women there he decided to use that to his advantage and approached one. She was a heteromorphic type with six arms, red skin and a large horn protruding from her forehead. "Oh my, you're a big one aren't you?" She said smiling at him her hands reaching all over him.

He coughed. "I'm looking for someone." He stated hoping she'd be useful. She smiled broadly at him revealing all her teeth were pointed like a sharks.

"Me too darling, so why don't we just get down to it." She said as she wrapped a leg around his.

He sighed holding up a picture of the girl he was looking for. "Where is she, I know this is her usual area." The girl immediately stepped back looking him over.

"If you're not here for me I can't help you." She said walking away and Bane smiled. He'd hoped she'd give up easily and not persist in lying to him. Waiting a few minutes he began to tail her and sure enough she led him right where he needed to be. She headed up the stairs of an apartment complex and knocked on an apartment door and the girl he was looking for opened it pulling the red girl inside.

"Now to wait." He said sitting down on the ground in the shadow of the alleyway tossing his backpack onto one of the roofs above him to retrieve for later. Bane began thinking he needed to get rid of All for One, but he wasn't foolish enough to believe that even with his strength he could kill someone who'd already lived over a hundred years and traded blows with All Might before he was injured so easily. No an outright attack would just get him killed, something subtler was required. As Bane plotted he noticed another presence eyeing the small apartment. Taking note of the person's size it was a good bet that this was who he was looking for, but he decided to wait just a little longer to see what happened.

The red skinned prostitute soon left giving her friend a hug before departing soon after the mystery man made his move walking up to the door and grabbed hold of the doorknob forcing the door open and walked in. Bane made his way across the street making sure no one had noticed the forced entry and made his way up to and inside the apartment. Knowing what kind of man he was going to be dealing with Bane grabbed one of his new patches a green sticker in the shape of a V peeling it from its backing he slapped it onto his chest feeling the patch dissolve against his skin as it flooded him with his newly renovated Venom. The patch he made now was the equivalent of three doses of his former serum. His muscles bulged under his skin increasing his height and bulk considerably. Releasing a long breath he rounded the corner finding a hulking blonde man holding the prostitute he'd been searching for by the neck against the wall.

"Mary, Mary, Mary why'd you have to go and do something stupid like rat me out to the cops?" He asked as his fist began squeezing tighter, the woman wheezing as her throat was forcibly closed. "I was really going to let you live; now I've got to come back here instead of getting on with finding my new partner." He growled as he brought his hand towards him only to slam it and the back of her head against the wall watching blood splatter against the surface as he let go dropping the limp form to the ground. Bane clapped from his view behind the large male.

"A little drawn out, but glad you finished it I don't want her blabbing about what we're going to discuss; Muscular." The man known as Muscular turned around smiling.

"Looks like it's a two for one tonight!" Muscular shouted rushing towards Bane at breakneck speed rearing back as muscle fibers tore from his skin coiling around his arm as it propelled his fist forward only to be caught by Bane's hand the collision rocking the apartment.

Bane smiled. "I figured this would happen, thank you for the chance to test out my new Venom." He said pulling Muscular forward into a head-butt smashing the killer's nose as he let him go driving a fist into his stomach. Muscular stumbled back clutching his nose and stomach as he stared at the man before him. No one had ever overpowered him so easily! Muscular growled as muscle fibers erupted from his pants rocketing him forward he locked hands with Bane as he pushed him back and through a wall into another apartment hearing the screams from the occupants as the two crashed to the floor.

Muscular looked down at the man under him as he pulled back his fist to throw a punch only to be punched in the shoulder throwing off his blow as it crashed into the floor causing it to give way as the two titans fell through, but Bane grabbed hold of Muscular's arm and twisted in midair to put the criminal under him and drove him into the ground placing his boot on Muscular's neck as he stared down at him. Muscular glared at the man on top of him and went to wrench his arm free, but no matter how much force he put behind it Bane's grip didn't budge.

Muscular had never lost in terms of brute strength it was impossible! "Who the hell are you?!" He shouted. Bane smirked stepping off him and letting his arm go.

"I'm Bane and I want you to join me Muscular. Come with me and rampage to your heart's content." Bane said offering his hand to the killer. Muscular laid there for a moment staring up at the guy before him the look in his eyes sent a rush through his body. Muscular laughed as police sirens were heard in the distance. He took hold of Bane's hand as the breaker pulled him to his feet.

"To my heart's content? I knew you were the only guy I could work with. Let's fuck shit up, Boss." He said as Bane clasped his hand tightly in agreement.

"We should leave I'm not ready to engage the heroes yet. I have more recruits to find." He said ducking out of the empty apartment and then using his increased strength to launch himself to the next rooftop Muscular right on his heels before the cops rounded the corner of the street. Bane watched them for a moment as he retrieved his backpack making sure they hadn't been spotted their escape before moving on with Muscular. He lead the killer back to the lab with the Nomu after all it's not like he wanted Muscular to live with him, besides having a murderous guard dog like him would keep All for One from sending one of his pawns to spy on him. "If anyone but me comes here kill them." He told Muscular who smiled at the thought murdering someone.

"Got ya boss." He said going over to look at the four Nomu in their vats each riddled with tubes pumping a constant supply of Venom into them. "What's with these ugly fucks?" Muscular asked as Bane prepared to leave.

"They're the grunts who are going to lay the groundwork for me to take this city." He said turning to leave when his phone began ringing; it was Kurogiri. "What is it?" He asked stopping short of the door.

"We request your presence at the bar where's your location?" Kurogiri spoke into his ear. Bane sighed not really wanting to deal with Tomura and the league right now. From the few conversations he'd exchanged with All for One's doctor about the Nomu he'd become aware that Tomura was angry with the fact that people assumed Bane was the leader of the League of Villains. Still he needed to play the role All for One wanted him to as Tomura's guide on the path of villainy. Bane told Kurogiri he was at the lab and a portal opened up in front of him.

As bane walked through he heard the tail end of a sentence. "I came for him." Bane looked at the man who'd spoken looking into the red eyes of Stain the Hero Killer. He was kneeling above Tomura with a knife in his shoulder and a sword pointing at Bane. Bane took notice of the two other men in the room. One with black hair and having a patchwork of scars across his visible flesh and the other a lizard man mimicking Stain's outfit of a scarf around his neck and a piece of cloth serving as his mask. Bane looked down at Tomura and then Kurogiri who was bleeding from his arm and slouching against the bar. He growled under his breath. _What have you idiots brought me into?_


	6. Ambition and Ideal

**A/N: I'm glad you guys approve of Bane's first recruit out of all the villains Muscular was one of my favorites, and he would definitely be the kind of guy to follow Bane now onto the questions.**

 **Ibiolizard: Just in case last chapter didn't answer your question fully. I based his Regen quirk off Wolverine. Wolverine is mostly immune to drugs unless they come in insane amounts as such Bane's venom intake has been raised considerably. His previous limit was three doses anymore and he'd go berserk attacking friend and foe. With his new quirk his limit has been tripled if not quadrupled.**

 **619: Sorry no I won't include anymore DC villains in this. I want this story to be all Bane all the way to the end.**

 **CanadianBlitz: You've piqued my interest.  
Now let's find out who's next on Bane's wanted list.**

Bane locked eyes with Stain as he rose from his position over Tomura sheathing his sword and walking over to him. "So you're Bane." Stain stated as he looked over the kid in front of him. It was a shock to find that someone so young had taken such great steps to righting the world as Stain himself had.

"And you're the Hero Killer Stain." Bane said as he looked into his eyes seeing them burn with some unknown fire. He began thinking how he could use this man to achieve his own goals. Obviously from what he'd walked into Stain and Tomura weren't on the best of terms which worked in his favor. If he could get Stain on his side more than Tomura he'd be a powerful ally to have.

"These two brought me here and the only reason I and my apprentices came was to speak with you, but instead I was met with this demented fool." Stain said pointing at Tomura who was getting to his feet and glaring at Stain, but Bane felt some of that wrath directed at him as well.

"You wanted to speak with me, what about?" Bane asked deciding to ignore that dig at Tomura if he fed in to that Tomura would lose his shit and he did not want to have to deal with that.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Tomura shouted at the two. "This is my league! I built it and I am its leader not Bane, you will respect me, or I'll kill the both of you!" He said flexing his fingerspreparing to attack. Bane grit his teeth for better or worse he still needed Tomura for the moment, he couldn't risk having the league fracture just yet.

"He's right, Tomura did build this league; think of me as a free agent lending my time here, so I'm free to speak with you none the less." Bane said with a shrug. Let Tomura have this league, for now. Tomura straightened himself seeing that Bane knew his place in this organization, but he still wanted to kill Stain for stabbing him like he had and reopening some of his wounds.

Stain looked between the two of them before speaking to Bane once more. "I don't care whether you're the leader or not it has no bearing on my question. What is your goal, what will drives you to do what you do? Just know if I don't like your answer you and this league will die by our hands." Stain threatened as the scarred man and lizard male by the door both took active stances.

"My goal is simple, true power; strength surpassing any skill. The people of this world worship at a false alter of power. The number one hero is nothing more than the winner of a popularity contest and the people view that as true power. They're all wrong. Power is terrifying nothing can stand in the way of it and I will wield that power to open their eyes to how frail their strength is." Bane said his green eyes staring into Stain's red ones.

"You are worthy. Your conviction has convinced me to help you in your endeavor to change the world, for just like you I am an agent of change. This world is stagnant because there are no true heroes anymore. All these fakes that pander to the camera make me sick, they should all be purged. There is only one man who deserves the title of hero. The man you fought at USJ; ALL MIGHT!" Bane now understood what the fire he saw burning in Stain's eyes was. It was zealotry. This man worshipped heroes and anyone who didn't conform to his idea of heroism set down by All Might will die. Now that he understood this man it would be that much easier to work with him.

"I look forward to changing the world with you Stain." Bane said as Stain and his two students left the bar. Bane sighed looking at Kurogiri who was now able to stand on his own two feet. "Don't you ever bring me into something like that again!" He growled looking to Tomura. "I'm not one of your Nomu Tomura, I don't mindlessly obey you. Order me around like that again and I'll break you!" Tomura glared back at him.

"Everyone thinks this is your league, your plan and it makes me sick. I want you gone!" Tomura shouted bringing his hands forward and rushing at Bane. Inwardly Bane smirked this would be the perfect chance to put Tomura out of commission. He wouldn't be able to kill him, but making him bedridden for a while wouldn't be too bad. He thought before the speakers of the TV crackled with All for One's voice.

"Tomura stop!" Immediately like a leashed dog Tomura stopped just short of the portal's that Kurogiri had made to redirect his hands. "Bane is here to help you, if not for him you would be rotting in a cell somewhere out of my reach, even now he has granted you another ally to your cause. You should think about your actions more carefully." Tomura dropped his hands like a sullen child he stalked over to the bar placing his hands upon it fully Bane watched as the wood began to decay rapidly turning to dust.

Bane smirked at this turn of events. He was starting to drive a wedge between All for One and his precious student, and seeing as how Tomura was All for One's only real way to affect the world if that bond was broken he'd be effectively cut off. "Send me back Kurogiri I have more work to do for our Master." He said barely concealing a smile as he walked through the portal. He'd leave Tomura to stew on that and hopefully his jealousy would cause him to act out foolishly now doubt in an effort to "win back" his master's approval. As Bane stepped into his lab he noticed muscular asleep in a corner of the lab surrounded by six packs and a multitude of convenience store meals.

 _He's obviously made himself at home._ Bane thought to himself as he left. "Now I need to get to work finding my next recruit." He said as he walked through the streets noticing it was almost morning he decided to devote the next couple of days to researching his next target after he slept.

* * *

Kenji Hikiishi was walking through the park taking in the warm sunlight on her skin as she brushed some of her maroon hair out of her face looking at all the good people to kill. She wore white rimmed triangular shades an orange button up shirt and blue jeans with running shoes. She continued walking down the path looking this way and that trying to find the perfect victim and soon she did standing there at the entrance to one of the park's running trails was a green haired boy. His hair was in the style of a crewcut and he was wearing a grey muscle shirt with running shorts and red running shoes. He was doing a series of stretches and Kenji couldn't take her eyes off him. She could clearly see the corded muscle flexing beneath his flesh. _Oooh a tough guy, well they're all tough at first._ She thought as she walked over to say hello.

"Hi there I haven't seen you around before." She said in greeting as the male turned her way giving her a view of his face. Vibrant green eyes and adorable freckles adorned his rugged features. _Oh yeah he's definitely my type._ She thought as the male eyed her up and down.

"I'm new here bro. Heard this park had one of the toughest trails in the city, so I had to come. Friends call me Shadanki nice to meet ya. Care to keep me company on the trail?" He asked in a thick country accent hiking a thumb towards the path in question. Kenji nodded eagerly as she watched Shadanki take off down the path.

"You couldn't have chosen a nicer day to die Shadanki." Kenji said as she took off after him watching Shadanki run in front of her. His powerful legs eating up the trail like it was nothing. It was taking no small amount of effort to keep up with Shadanki, but it's not like Kenji was planning on finishing this trail with him anyway. Once they were far enough away from the trail's head and not seeing anyone else around Kenji decided to make her move. She increased her speed her legs propelling her right towards Shadanki. Her heart was pounding, but not just from the exertion of running, but the excitement she always felt when about to kill. She could already imagine the feeling of smashing Shadanki's body into pieces. _Don't worry though I'll leave that pretty face of yours alone. I promise._ Kenji thought to herself as she launched herself at Shadanki's back preparing to throw a punch right at the base of his spine.

Right as Kenji was about to make contact Shadanki spun on his heel grabbing hold of Kenji's face smashing her glasses into her face as he slammed Kenji into the dirt of the path a large cloud of dust erupting around the two as Shadanki placed his left foot on Kenji's right wrist and his right knee on Kenji's left forearm. "I was wondering when you were going to make your move. It's nice to meet you Magne." Kenji's eyes widened in shock between Shadanki's fingers on his face.

"H-how do you know who I am?" Kenji asked staring into those once vibrant green eyes, now dark with satisfaction like a lion who's savoring it's prey.

"You were probably too busy imagining killing me to pay attention to my name. I said people call me Shadanki remember?" Magne's brow furrowed in confusion what was so special about Shadanki? How would that have given her any warning about this man, but then Magne realized that Shadanki translated to Breaker in English. Once more Magne's eyes widened in shock as she realized this was Bane! It had come out recently that Death Arms had been forced to retire due to his injuries from Bane a reporter had called it the great break of the Hero's career and then following that it was leaked that Bane had broken the back of a student with these two events so close together many people had come to call Bane the Breaker.

Bane saw the recognition in Magne's eyes and let go of his hold on the villain. "I see you've put it all together, good that saves me an introduction. Now then Magne I've come to ask you to join me." Magne sat up tossing her broken glasses away as she stared up at Bane.

"You could have just said so you didn't have to get so rough with me! I'm a tender maiden after all!" She said standing up and patting the dust from her back and butt. Bane shrugged.

"I had to know you were the right person it's not like I have your number, and if I hadn't been so aggressive with you, then there was no way you'd stick around long enough for us to talk." He said looking at her. "Now will you join me or not?" Bane asked once more. It had taken a lot to set up this encounter and he'd gone so far as to expose himself so publicly just to meet Magne a man or well in Magne's opinion a woman with so many counts of murder under her belt.

"Why should I join you?" Magne said crossing her arms and looking away for a moment only to find Bane right in her face. She blushed stepping back before Bane gripped her arm stopping her.

"Because you want to be the best version of yourself and live how you see fit right? That's never going to happen in the world we live in now. There's no place for one such as you Magne, you're a killer for one and your personal view of reality is something no one will agree with. Come with me, I have a place for you, or don't and once this city is mine you'll regret not taking my offer." Bane said letting go of her arm and turning his back on her. "This is your best chance to realize the life you want." He said walking away.

Magne looked down at her arm that Bane had grabbed and bit her lip before speaking. "I'll join you on one condition." Magne said stepping forward as Bane looked over his shoulder at her. "C-can I call you big bro?" Bane arched a brow at that before shrugging.

"Call me whatever you want, just hurry up I intend to finish this run and get back, so come on." He said taking off down the path Magne following behind him.

* * *

Muscular cracked open a beer as he stared into one of the Boss' tubes at his brain guys or whatever. "I don't know what the boss has planned for you ugly fucks, but I bet it's going to be good." He said smiling as he chugged the beer some of it running down the side of his mouth as he heard the door open behind him. "Hey boss I'm getting bored when are we gonna tear shit up? I'm getting bored sitting in this place day after day." Muscular said turning around looking at Bane before noticing the other guy with him. "Hey, hey, hey, hey who's this guy!?" Muscular said tossing the empty beer can in the corner as he walked up to Bane and Magne.

Bane eyed Muscular before explaining. "We're going to be moving out soon Muscular and this is Magne. She'll be lending me her power in the coming conflicts." Muscular grit his teeth looking at the red head next to bane.

"In what world is this guy a she? What are you some kind of fruit?" Muscular shouted pointing at Magne who glared at him stepping forward.

"I'd watch your mouth around a lady you muscle bound bastard!" Magne said clenching her fists as Muscular did the same the two glaring at each other.

"ENOUGH!" Bane shouted staring down the two of them. "You both were chosen by me remember? If you have a problem with each other than that means you have a problem with my choices, is that what you're telling me?" Bane said staring down the two as Magne and Muscular shook their heads no. "Good. From this day forward we're a team which means we need to work together and that means knowing one another in and out so we can work efficiently, so get ready you two it's training time." Bane said smashing his fists together as he grinned at the two.

* * *

Katsuki opened his eyes slowly turning his head towards the sound that had woke him up. He couldn't see all that well, but what he could see made his heart race. There sat his childhood friend Izuku. He was sitting by his bedside peeling apples. "I-Izuku?" Katsuki questioned not wanting to believe, but soon his vision cleared showing him the face of Inko Midoriya. His heart fell into his stomach once again. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Inko was often at the hospital with him seeing as how she didn't work, she watched over him for his own parents.

"Sorry dear it's just me. Did I wake you?" Inko asked setting the apple down next to another freshly peeled one. Katsuki coughed reaching up to wipe the sleep from his face along with the unshed tears.

"No you didn't Aunt Inko." Katsuki said trying to sit up only to have pain shoot through his back. He grunted in pain falling back to the bed.

Inko immediately sprang into action. "Katuski you mustn't move. Here let me help you." She said pushing a button on the side of the hospital bed raising Katuski into a sitting position. "Would you like anything? An apple, some water, I can call a nurse for you." Katsuki grit his teeth as Inko fawned over him more so than his own mother did, but that was his fault. He was the one always trying to do everything by himself, like he didn't need anybody, but what hurt the most was how much he didn't deserve Inko's kindness. _She doesn't know I made Izuku's life a living nightmare, and I'm too much of a coward to tell her! I'm pathetic._ Katuski thought to himself.

For the last few weeks Inko had been here religiously taking care of him alongside his own parents not knowing what kind of a bastard he was. _No this ends today I have to tell her._ "No Aunt Inko that's fine I don't need anything. I-I have something to tell you." Katsuki said taking a deep breath. Inko sensed the seriousness of Katsuki's next words so she sat down and listened closely. "I-I-I bullied Izuku ever since we were kids! Every chance I got I made fun of him for not having a quirk, and mocked him for wanting to be a hero. Anything he did I belittled it. I'm so sorry if I could take it back I would. I'd be the best friend Izuku ever had, but I can't and now I can't even make up for it!" Tears ran down Katuski's face as he glared at the ceiling he was garbage and deserved what happened to him

"I knew." Inko said calmly moving to grab the knife and one of the apples as she began slicing it into bite size pieces. Katsuki looked at Inko shocked. She looked up from the apple for a moment locking eyes with Katsuki before returning to her labor. "I've always known Katsuki and to be honest I hated you for it. I wanted nothing more than to hurt you as much as you hurt Izuku, and the only reason I didn't was because Izuku begged me not to."

Inko took a deep breath. "Izuku made excuse after excuse for you saying you didn't mean it, or you were being pressured by other kids to make fun of him, and he forgave you for it because that's what a hero does. I couldn't betray Izuku's resolve to see the good in you, so I sat by as you abused my son. I hate you for it right now, but I know that when Izuku comes home he's going to want to be there for you, and until he can I'll be here for him." Inko said setting the freshly chopped apple down in front of Katsuki. "You should eat something."

Katsuki was floored by Inko's words Izuku had been stronger than Katsuki had given him credit for, and that made his guts writhe in pain from the guilt. He hunched over the plate of apples tears dripping from his face to the plate below him. "I-I have something else to tell you Aunty and it concerns Bane's identity." At that moment there was a knock at the door followed by the entrance of All Might and Detective Tsukauchi.

"Did we hear you right young Bakugou? You know Bane's identity?" All Might asked before shaking his head. "Forgive me Bakugou I jumped ahead of myself first and foremost please accept my apology for not coming to see you before this." All Might got on his knees pressing his forehead to the floor. "I know nothing I say can make up for the mistake of allowing you to be hurt, but even so from the bottom of heart I offer you my humblest and sincerest apology." Bakugou swallowed looking down at his hero on his knees and shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for All Might I brought this on myself every last bit of it is a consequence of what I did. Whether it's Karma or divine justice I accept it as my own fault no one else is to blame for me losing my quirk and being injured. I say I know who Bane is but it's just a gut feeling and Bane himself contradicted my theory but here goes. I think that…Izuku Midoriya is Bane."All Might rose to his feet as there was a clatter in the room as the chair Inko had been sitting in was thrown to the floor by the greenette's rush to stand.

"How dare you!" Inko shouted glaring down at Bakugou's bowed head. "You apologize for bullying my son and then you accuse him of being the monster who broke your back?!" Inko said tears of anger running down her face. "He was your best friend! My son would never do the things he's done; no matter how much someone deserved it. You're a liar!" Inko said gathering her purse and making her way past the two males and out of the room.

All Might gave a cough as he looked at Bakugou. "Go ahead young Bakugou tell us why you think this." All Might scratched his head feeling as if the name Izuku Midoriya was familiar in some way to him.

Bakugou swallowed. "Well first Bane knows about Izuku he mentioned his name to me when we were fighting, and when I questioned him about it he said he killed Izuku." Katsuki nearly choked up at having to repeat the villain's words. "But Bane was so familiar with me as if he knew everything about me. The things he said about how I start a fight with a right hook, and how he was able to counter me so easily as if he knew what I'd do."

Tsukauchi rubbed his chin. "From what I've seen of Bane he seems like a seasoned combatant it could just be his experience with fighting that got the best of you." _Still for Bane to bring up Izuku of his own volition doesn't make sense._ Tsukauchi thought to himself. "If Bane is Izuku why would he do this to you after all you two were friends right?" Tsukauchi asked.

Katsuki looked down in shame and shook his head. "He was a friend to me, but I was a bully for him. I bullied him for not having a quirk." Katsuki admitted "The thing that really gets me is what he said right before he…injured me. He whispered "goodbye Kacchan." Kacchan is the name Izuku called me by he was the only one who called me that." Katsuki said sighing as he finished giving all the evidence he had.

Tsukauchi nodded at the explanation. "I see bullying is wrong on any level and it can lead to outcomes such as this, but you said the boy was quirkless Bane traded blows with All Might that kind of strength could only come from a quirk."

"Do you have a picture of this Izuku Midoriya?" All Might asked not able to get past thinking that he might know this boy. Katsuki reached for his phone flipping through some pictures as he found one handing it to the number one hero All Might broke out into a sweat as he looked at the kid in the picture with Tukauchi looking over his shoulder. It was a picture of Katsuki standing over a green haired boy who was obviously terrified of Katsuki. _This is the boy from the rooftop that day!_ All Might coughed handing back the phone and trying to cover the shaking of his hand. "Thank you young Bakugou we'll go now and give you time to rest." All Might said as he made to leave Tsukauchi following behind him noticing something was off about him.

"All Might what's wrong?" Tsukauchi asked as they found themselves in a deserted hallway All Might turned to face him.

"I know that boy Tsukauchi. He asked me after I saved him if he could be a hero with no quirk and I told him no. What if my words put him on this path as a villain?" All Might asked looking at Tsukauchi who shook his head.

"All Might listen I don't think Izuku is Bane after all we established that he had no quirk and even you said Bane's blows were on par with yours, no quirkless child could do that, and even if Izuku is Bane your words were meant to encourage him to pursue other paths if he took your words as a reason to pursue villainy that is not your fault, but as I've said I don't believe Izuku Midoriya is Bane. To put your mind at ease I'll look into the kid, and bring back what I find. If he was hiding a quirk which I highly doubt is possible I'll find out." Tsukauchi said as he placed a hand on All Might's shoulder before leaving as All Might's phone went off as he was making his way out of the hospital. He fished it out of his pocket and read the text message from the principal.

 **The UA sports festival starts tomorrow.**


	7. Cat's Blood

**A/N: I'm glad to see you all approve of Magne joining Bane and thank you for your continued support of this Fic.  
Ekurman: I'm glad you asked this chapter should answer that question for you.  
Jleeo799: To be honest I hadn't thought about his armor since giving him the quirk but now that you mention it, I'll take it into account.  
Austin: Eri will have her part to play, but it'll be a bit of a wait so hang in there. As for Killer Croc or Fries I'm not sure about adding any other DC villains, but it does seem to keep popping up in the comments and it's getting harder not to take that route, so maybe/maybe not.  
Now onto the story and Bane's last Recruit?**

Bane unlocked the padlock and opened the gate to a scrapyard he'd started coming to when he first started taking his venom. The owner had allowed him access after he'd used his new strength to crush a few cars for the guy until the owner could get his crusher fixed. It was good practice and he'd chosen to forego payment in exchange for having all access to the scrapyard whenever he wanted. The owner was more than happy to accept, and now it would be the perfect place for him to train Magne and Muscular.

The two villains were following behind him as he led them into the very center of the scrapyard allowing the high walls of scrap metal to conceal them. If anyone came by and heard the noise they were about to make they'd simply think it was the crusher going at it. Bane dropped the jacket he'd been wearing on a nearby rusty washing machine. He cracked his knuckles as he looked to his two compatriots. Muscular was ready to start he could tell by the way he was constantly flexing and Magne boasted a calm exterior with her massive magnet lying across her shoulders. "From this moment forward we're a team that means we need to always be in sync, know each other's battle style as well as our own. Until our next assignment we will be in here everyday training until we're a well-oiled machine of battle. Understand!?" He shouted watching Magne and Muscular nod in agreement.

"Don't worry Boss I'm the entire battle machine you'll ever need!" Muscular shouted boasting as usual.

"You're a brute and there's more to battle than physical strength. Brains are needed more than strength." Magne retorted. Bane took this moment as the two argued to take out three of his new Venom patches. He knew each of these was worth about three doses of his previous venom, so taking three patches at once would be nine times as powerful. He took a deep breath normally this would be enough to kill him, but he had to know the limits of his healing factor and it wasn't like he was willing to cut his head off to see if it grew back. He pressed the three patches in a circle around his left bicep under the sleeve.

The drug flowed into his body transforming it immediately as his muscles grew in size to the point his skin began to tear, but his healing factor took care of it as his normal stature of six feet was increased to that of eight. He panted a little the pain of the transformation quickly being overwritten by the tingling feeling of his Regeneration reversing whatever damage was done. "Brain and brawn in perfect harmony is an unbeatable pair, now the exercise is simple." He stated to the two bickering villains as he walked over to a car and ripped the driver side open before tossing it towards the entrance.

"You two need to work together to get past me and honk the horn in that car. You do that the exercise is over otherwise we will do it again and again until you can or until the sun sets. Come at me full force or you won't get anywhere there will be no breaks, if you stop coming for me I'll come for you. If you understand then let the exercise begin." He said taking a combat stance and waiting for them to make the first move.

Muscular smiled as muscle fibers burst from his skin covering him from shoulders to ankles enlarging him to be taller than Bane. "You think I need this guy to get this done?! You're underestimating me Boss!" He shouted as he took off charging at Bane like a freight train. Bane sighed he was hoping Muscular would at least attempt to work with Magne, but as always Muscular wouldn't understand it until it was beat into him. As Muscular came within range he threw a punch, which Bane sidestepped outside the punch grabbing Muscular's arm and using his forward momentum spun and hurled him to the right watching him crash into a pile of scrap.

As Muscular went flying Bane noticed Magne coming up from his blind spot and then swing her giant magnet at Bane's head. _I figured Magne would take advantage of Muscular's arrogance and impatience to try and launch a sneak attack. Not a bad thought, but she's depending a bit too much on that magnet._ Bane thought as he stepped in close to Magne catching the magnet under his arm stopping it from reaching its full momentum and then threw a punch at Magne's gut. Surprisingly Magne dropped her weapon immediately to dodge back, but neither was aware of how powerful Bane's punch was as the wind pressure created from it shot Magne backwards causing her to tumble end over end before regaining her feet.

Bane was shocked to see how much power he had from his new Venom his shock left him vulnerable as Muscular came from behind him with a punch driving his fist into Bane's back and throwing him into the air and causing him to drop Magne's magnet. Bane coughed tasting blood and feeling pain flood his back before the tingling of his regeneration repair him. _That idiot he had a chance to go for the car and instead he came at me._ Bane thought as he righted himself in midair and taking advantage of his new found strength shot off another punch wind rushing down towards muscular who blocked with his muscle cloaked arms as dust rocketed up around him.

"Come on Boss give me mor-!" As Muscular pulled his arms away to gloat Bane came down on him with both feet in his chest driving the villain to his back on the ground cratering around the two. Bane crouched over Muscular turning and bringing his arms up in a boxer's block to block Magne's swing as the magnet crashed into his arms. Bane felt his skin tear and bones crack as he was knocked off Muscular and landed sliding across the ground leaving two long furrows in the dirt and then felt his arms begin to heal as he stood up looking at his two cohorts. Muscular was on his back coughing harshly. It was only due to the mass of muscle fibers surrounding his body that Bane hadn't caved Muscular's chest in.

Bane stood up as the dust began to settle he could feel blood running down his arms and grit his teeth as his flesh and bones were put back together. "Alright boys come on you haven't gotten close to that car at all." Bane taunted them as he waved his hand towards himself in a "come on" gesture. Magne looked at Bane and truly understood the power of the man she was working for. Bane wasn't just a musclebound idiot like Muscular no he was a tactician as well. _Like he said brain and brawn together are unbeatable._ Magne thought to herself

"Look I don't like to work with you, but we have to or else he'll pound us flat!" Magne said as Muscular got to his feet spitting out a bit of blood.

"I don't need you to get this done, just stay out of my way." He said walking forward ready to go again as Magne grit her teeth.

"We can't beat him alone you need to work with me!" Magne tried again thinking how easy it would be to kill this man, but if he did Bane would kill her for sure.

"You do whatever you want I'm going for it!" Muscular shouted as he shot forward once more at Bane. Bane sighed seems it was time to take the kid gloves off. He'd though that by going easy on them they'd naturally come together, but it seems more drastic measures were needed. Bane shot forward as well throwing a punch as Muscular mirrored the action their fists collided sending out wind from their colliding fists blowing away the dust still in the air and shattering some of the windows in the cars. Muscular reared back for another punch, but Bane didn't give him time as he dropped into a crouch circled around behind and grabbed Muscular by his waist and bending over backwards suplexed Muscular who brought his hands above his head to keep from being driven into the ground. The earth cracked under the force of the wrestling move, but Muscular wasn't immobilized.

Bane rolled out from under Muscular as both Villains got to their feet. Bane rushed Muscular going for a flying knee smashing into Muscular who grabbed Bane in bear hug trying to crush him. Bane smirked as he began to pry Muscular's arms away from him no matter how many fibers Muscular piled on he just wasn't strong enough to keep hold of Bane. Muscular's arms snapped wide as Bane gave one final push and then grabbed Muscular's head pulling him into a head-butt dropping the villain to his knees, and just as Bane reared back to punch Muscular in the face a car horn went off.

Bane turned around seeing Magne inside the car he'd thrown towards the front slamming her hand on the horn. "Thanks for holding him off you stupid bastard." Magne said. Bane smirked as he pulled up a groaning Muscular to his feet blood running from Muscular's forehead.

"You two did well, but we're far from where we need to be, but we're getting there. Muscular go back to the hideout Magne you're free to go, we'll meet here tomorrow where the teams will be switched." As Bane was lying out the plan for tomorrow his phone went off. He moved over towards his jacket fishing out the phone he recognized the number as Fat Cat's. He hadn't talked to the underworld broker for some time. Their last interaction was to set up Fat Cat with Bane's own drug. It was a severely diluted version of his venom nothing more than a super steroid, no doubt being used in the sports world, but it kept money in his pocket and Fat Cat satisfied. "What is it Fat Cat?" He asked as he heard the voice of his Broker answer.

"Bane we have a situation. Seems there's a spy in my gang, and I need your help to flush him out, meet me at my warehouse outside the city I'll explain everything there." The phone call was disconnected right after. Bane rubbed his chin as he looked to see Muscular and Magne had left.

"Just as well, I didn't want to tell them about this." He said as he put on his jacket and headed to the train station. The train would take him the majority of the way and he'd be able to work at a puzzle he'd been putting off for a while now. He'd been trying to track the Vampire of Musutafu for a while ow, but the killer was a complete and utter enigma. As Bane stepped onto the train he began to think gathering everything he knew about the Vampire in his head.

 _There have been at least a dozen attacks all the victims were completely drained of blood; all that wasn't drained was soaked into their clothes. Most of the victims were male aside from one or two female victims, which would suggest a female killer. All the victims were cut repeatedly indicating torture. The wounds suggest a small knife switchblade possibly._ Bane ran a hand through his short green hair as he tried to put together a profile for the killer. _There was no connection between the victims other than most being adults. They were all average people. What was the purpose of taking their blood? Blood isn't worth much on the black market and if money was the objective knocking over a blood bank would be better. No there has to be something deeper some kind of thrill in killing people and taking their blood. Maybe it has something to do with their quirk?_

Bane was broken from his thoughts as the door in front of him opened letting him off. He began the short trek to Fat Cat's warehouse finding it easily and noticed the car parked out front except there was no driver. That was strange; to his knowledge Fat Cat never drove himself anywhere. Bane went up to the door and pulled it open revealing Fat Cat sitting on an old metal drum. Fat cat jumped off it walking hurriedly over to Bane. "Glad you made it. Good news I caught the spy." Bane crunched the metal of the door in his fist the venom still coursing through his body as he glared down at Fat Cat.

"If you caught him why am I here!?" Bane growled slamming the door shut behind him. The thought had crossed his mind to kill Fat Cat especially if his organization was compromised, but he might just kill him for wasting his time!

"Easy there big guy I didn't have him until right after I called you. See it was my driver he got wind I was bringing you here and he tried to off me, so I took him down and then threw him in there." Fat Cat hiked one of his paws at a small bathroom located in the back.

"So why haven't you killed him?" Bane asked staring to walk over to the bathroom.

"Oh figured you'd want to get whatever info out of him after all you're more suited for torture than me." Fat Cat said following closely behind him as Bane opened the door rolling his eyes as he realized Fat Cat just wanted him here to do his dirty work. As Bane opened the door his eyes went wide before he spun on his heel catching the blade that Fat Cat had tried to stab him with. The blade pierced right through the flesh of his palm as he swatted the portly feline away from him.

 _I can't believe I didn't feel that attack coming! I couldn't feel any killing intent at all._ Bane looked at the knife stabbed through the back of his hand as he then looked to the arm he swatted Fat Cat with it was covered in some kind of goop. "Who are you?!" He shouted as he cast an eye back at the corpse of the real Fat Cat in the closet. Fat Cat sat on the lid of the toilet dressed in only his pants while his chest and face were crisscrossed with cut marks. His once orange and black fur stained red with his blood. Seems he'd gone into shock and died of blood loss. From the looks of how much blood had seeped into his pants and dried he'd been here for at least a week. Seeing the corpse in the closet had been the only reason he'd turned around it was only by happenstance that he'd turned in time to stop the knife from cutting his throat.

"Oh you are good. I was sure I was going to kill you right then and there, but of course the mighty Bane wouldn't be killed so easily." Said Fat Cat in the voice of a girl as the feline face began to slip off revealing the face of a young girl with golden eyes and large canines. She jumped away from him landing behind a few boxes. From what Bane had seen the girl was naked. She soon emerged from behind the boxes dressed in an oversized sweater that came to mid-thigh and he assumed nothing else. "The name is Himiko Toga and I'm your biggest fan Bane, though I had no idea you looked so cute under that mask, though you could stand for a bit more blood on you." Bane gripped the knife in his palm and yanked it out as blood splashed on the ground and dripped from his fingers before the wound began closing.

Toga's eyes widened at that as her smile grew bigger. "You really are perfect for me! Anything I do to you, you'll heal from it. I can cut you so much without you dying on me. You're the best come on let me cut you, let me join you!" Bane arched a brow looking back at Fat Cat's mutilated body things began to fall into place.

"You're the Vampire of Musutafu." He said turning back to face Toga narrowly avoiding a knife she'd thrown at him.

"Boo you're really good at dodging for a big guy, but that's fine once I join you I'll have plenty of chances to cut you, so come on let me join." Bane grit his teeth. It was true that he'd been tracking the Vampire, but he had no idea she was this crazy. Then again crazy could come in handy after all he'd redirected Muscular's blood lust maybe he could do the same here, but the fact she was fixated on cutting him was an unnecessary hassle he didn't want to deal with.

"Why do you want to join me? What's in it for you besides cutting me up?" Bane asked her as a blush rose on Toga's face. She'd been obsessed with Bane after watching him brutalize Death Arms. Seeing Bane drenched in the hero's blood it was too much for her. She was in love from that moment forward. She'd done everything to try and find Bane, but nothing seemed to work until she'd heard rumors that this guy Fat Cat knew Bane, so she'd taken him and then replaced him until she could get all the info she needed out of him. It hadn't been easy Fat Cat was either loyal to Bane or desperate to keep his meal ticket, but days of torture will change anyone's mind.

"You're so mean acting like you don't know, but fine I'll play your game. It's because I have a crush on you silly. You're just like me you like to hurt people you know people are only beautiful when they're covered in blood, like you should be!" Toga shouted dashing forward to stab Bane in the chest and shockingly enough Bane did nothing to stop her the blade pierced Bane's chest though due to the growth of muscle the blade didn't pierce enough to be fatal. Bane grabbed Toga hugging her to his chest.

"You want to cause pain in this world to tear it to bloody shreds. I can work with that." He said staring into Toga's golden eyes with his green ones. She was crazy as hell, but in the end he could still use her. Whatever her quirk was it allowed her to infiltrate places, and he still wasn't sure how she'd mask such killing intent, not to mention she was almost a perfect copy of Fat Cat. He needed someone with her skills, or maybe it was the fact a girl was taking notice of him. Bane wasn't going to lie to himself that it felt nice to have a girl after him even if she was nuts.

Toga's face turned beet red at the proximity of Bane's face to hers she could feel his heart beat against her chest as his blood soaked her sweater. Bane dropped her to the ground taking the knife out of his chest feeling the wound close. "That's the only time I'll let you bleed me understand. If you try again maybe I'll make you beautiful too." He said looking at her before throwing the knife back at her making a cut across her cheek as the knife embedded itself in the concrete behind her. "If you're going to join me you're going to be useful. You've been impersonating Fat Cat for days now right? You're going to continue to do so. You're going to make Fat Cat's organization mine." Bane watched Toga clutch the wound on her cheek as she got to her feet.

"I don't want to be him anymore I want to be with you!" Toga said skipping over to him placing her bloody palm on Bane's chest. "I promise not to cut you anymore if you let me come with you." Toga pleaded as Bane sighed thinking of a new plan.

"Fine call Fat Cat's men here. Use his voice make it seem like he's dying and tell his men to come to me with his death. Once they contact me I'll bring them into my fold under the premise that I'll find Fat Cat's killer. Right as you see the men arrive set the place ablaze. They won't have time to investigate too thoroughly not with the police and fire department on their way to contain the fire. This way we both get what we want." Bane said staring down at Toga as she drew doodles on his shirt using their mixed and drying blood. "Are you listening to me?"

Toga looked up at him and nodded. "Sure, sure I heard everything, so where are we going to meet up?" Bane fished an old receipt out of his pocket writing down the address for the scrap yard.

"Meet me there tomorrow." He said walking away from her. Toga had been staring at the bloody palm print she'd left on his chest and then cupped her wounded cheek a smile spreading across her face.

"We each marked the other. We're a couple! I can't believe it, I'm so happy!" Toga said jumping in the air repeatedly before skipping over to the car pulling the keys out of her sweater she started it up and drove the car inside the building and turned it off. Getting out of the car she went to the trunk and found a bottle of antifreeze. She smiled as she took the bottle to the entrance and began to pour it out in a trail leading back to the car where she dumped it right underneath it. Toga walked to the entrance of the building to place the call to Fat Cat's men.

* * *

Bane got home later that day and turning on the TV he was able to catch the UA sports festival. He smiled as he watched two students go at it. "I figured they'd do something like this. Hold the Sports festival early so the villains don't have a chance to regroup and attack. That's fine I had no intention of attacking the Sports Festival. Let them have this small win, I'll attack them again once I've got my team in shape." As Bane sat down his phone went off he pulled it out recognizing Kurogiri's number. "What is it Kurogiri?" He asked.

"Sorry to bother you Bane, but I felt it best to let you know that Tomura has taken your advice of gathering allies to heart. Already he's gathered several members, but he has his eye on one man in particular, but I think it's too much for him, and our master agrees with me." Bane grit his teeth having Kurogiri call All for One their master really got under his skin, but he would only have to play this charade for a bit longer.

"So what does he want from me?" Bane asked sitting forward as he took notice of the next two students to fight. _If I recall Katsuki was in class 1-A I wonder how many of his classmate will place at the top?_

"Well there's no easy way to say this. Tomura has his eyes on a Death Row inmate called Moonfish. Meaning he wants to break into a prison." Bane smiled at this information.

"You know that's not a bad idea Kurogiri I think Tomura has it right, what better place to find villains than in a jail. I'll lend a hand, but this is going to take considerable time and planning if Tomura agrees to this I'll be more than happy to help." Bane said. _Like I thought Tomura's desperate to prove himself to All for One._

Kurogiri was sweating he had hoped that Bane would try to talk Tomura out of this, but it seemed the man was more than willing to go along with this madness happy even! Kurogiri swallowed before speaking. "I-I'll see what I can do to get him to agree." He said hanging up.

Bane looked at the screen of his TV as he tossed his phone to the side. "So it seems Katsuki's class had a clean sweep. In first place the son of Endeavor Shoto Todoroki, second is Fumikage Tokoyami." The person in third place couldn't be there in person but the name Tenya Iida was announced. "The son of Endeavor took first place. I'm not surprised he was the kid who actually tried to protect All Might from me. Well I'll have to keep an eye on these three, but for now I need time to plan.


	8. Injustice

**A/N I loved writing this chapter it has to be my favorite so far! Alright folks now we turn our eyes from our villain to some of our young heroes shining a light on just what changes have been going on with class 1-A after Bane and "his" league delivered a smack down on them.  
Camdawg: I haven't personally read that comic arc, but after I do possibly.  
Austin: I do have some Dark Knight references planned for this chapter so look forward to it, and yes of course. Towards the end of this I have other stories set up. Some are MHA based, but my next story will be centered on Finn the Human X Star Butterfly. By the way in case you all didn't know MHA belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and the song Riot belongs to Three Days Grace.**

 **Now as predicted by Sewrtyuiop let's get to some of that Katsuki angst.**

Bakugou sat in the backseat of his parents' car as they rode away from the hospital. After weeks of being in there he was ready to see that place in the rearview mirror. He hadn't seen Mrs. Midoriya since that day he'd accused Bane of being Izuku, and from what his mother said she hadn't spoken to her either. He felt bad for causing such a rift between the two families, but he wouldn't be swayed. If Bane wasn't Izuku then that meant his best friend was dead. _Is it selfish of me to prefer he be the villain who injured me than be dead?_ He asked himself as his parents pulled up in front of a large family restaurant.

"What are we doing here?" Katsuki asked as his parents got out and his father opened the door for him. He grit his teeth biting down on the angry response he was going to give his dad for treating him like an invalid. His back was fine now, aside from random spasms of pain and a constant soreness. He wasn't some cripple. Katsuki stepped out of the car as he walked towards the restaurant.

"Well Katsuki we figured now that you're out of the hospital you might want to celebrate." His mother said as she opened the door for him to reveal the majority of his classmates holding a banner that read "Welcome Katsuki Bakugou." "And your friends from school agreed with us." Mitsuki said smiling as the group of children gathered around her son.

"Congratulations on a speedy recovery Bakugou." Momo said to him smiling happily with her hand upon her chest. Momo was wearing a long sleeve pink shirt and with a white skirt going down to her knees in proper dress shoes.

"Yeah boy bet you'll be in tiptop shape in no time!" Shouted Mina striking a victory pose as she was dressed in a purple hoodie unzipped to reveal a black T-shirt over jeans and sneakers.

He could see that Shoji, Koda and Tokoyami were in the back raising their drinks to him rather than get involved in the crowd that was surrounding him. "Alright guys back up and give him some space plus we're kind of blocking the entrance." Kirishima said stepping in front of Bakugou and herding everyone back a few feet so Katsuki could make his way to their table. Unnoticed by the students the Bakugou parents went outside wanting to leave their son in the hands of his friends for a while. It was true that standing for long periods of time would be a serious strain on his back, so it was best to sit down quickly. He looked around at all the people surrounding him. He didn't really know them all that well hell he probably couldn't name them all from memory aside from Ochaco who was sitting on his left talking with the frog girl Ashido, or was it Asui? Kirishima sat on his right looking like some bouncer as Denki was talking about what to order.

He only knew Momo because she was the Vice President of her class and for that matter he noticed that Iida wasn't here. "Where's Iida?" Bakugou leaned over to ask Ochaco knowing she was the closest to Iida beside himself maybe.

"Oh yeah umm Iida had a family emergency to attend to so he couldn't come. He said he's sorry." Ochaco said looking down sadly remembering the face that Iida was making when he left. Bakugou nodded taking notice of the shrimp Mineta eying the seaweed chick. Her name was Tokake, he thinks who was animatedly talking to the invisible girl and Mina.

"Don't worry Bakugou I'll twinkle that much brighter to make up for the absence of Iida and Todoroki." Aoyama said before an earphone jack was plugged into his ear causing him to drop to his knees.

"How about you twinkle a little less you're bothering other customers." Jiro said withdrawing her jack from Aoyama's ear. Bakugou watched as the sugar guy and the guy with the tail helped Aoyama from the ground to table as he nursed his ear. The entire class seemed to be having a good time enjoying themselves and all for his benefit.

Bakugou looked down clenching his fists on his knees. "I don't deserve this." He whispered to himself, but Kirishima had heard at least part of it.

"Yeah you do deserve this buddy so live it up we're all here for you, because we're your friends." Kirishima said clapping Bakugou on his shoulder before the blonde boy slapped his hand away. "NONE OF YOU ARE MY FRIENDS!" He shouted silencing the whole restaurant. "I don't have friends the only friend I had I was bully to him! I bullied him because he was quirkless I don't deserve this!" He said standing up glaring at his class. "You all think I'm a good guy, but I'm not I'm a complete and utter piece of shit. The one person who saw me for what I was is gone; he's either dead or he's the monster who did this to me. So no I don't want your friendship. I deserve to be punished for what I've done." He said looking at his hand not even a whiff of smoke coming from his palms reminding him of his powerlessness.

"You all know right. I lost my quirk, the doctor's say there's nothing wrong with me physically. There's no reason I shouldn't be able to use it, so they say it's psychological. They say I'm doing this to myself and maybe I am, because the one person who should punish me for what I've done is gone." He said collapsing into his chair sweat pouring from him as his shocked classmates took in what he said.

"I think the fact that you're telling us this means you _are_ a good person Bakugou." Bakugou looked up to see Ochaco grasping his hand in both of hers. "You think you should be punished for being a bad person, so you've done this to yourself because you don't want to be that person anymore right?" Ochaco asked to a stunned Bakugou. "You want to make up for the mistakes you made with your friend. That's as good as anyone can hope to be." Bakugou stared at Ochaco and he swore he could see Izuku looking back at him. It was like that day at the river when he'd fallen Izuku had held his hand out to him asking if he was ok, but he'd slapped his hand away and hated him for it since then.

He couldn't do that again he'd take the hand offered to him this time. He squeezed Ochaco's hand as he began to cry. Kirishima bit his lip as he sat next to his broken friend. "Wait are you saying Bane was your friend?!"

* * *

Bane walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of sweatpants and headed towards the kitchen barefoot. It had been almost a month since he'd started training his team and everyone was finally up to his standards to go out into the field. Tonight would be their first mission. They were going to go through with Tomura's jailbreak plan. He smiled at the thought after having researched the prisoners held within he had his roster of recruits ready, and he couldn't wait. Bane stopped into the living room noticing a large box in the middle of the floor. He growled before ducking and grabbing an arm that had been aimed at the back of his head and flipped the person over his shoulder onto their back before driving his fist towards their face stopping inches before he caved in Toga's skull. "What are you doing here Toga?!" He growled letting go of her. Bane was angry at the sneak attack, but shocked she'd actually found where he lived.

Bane went to great lengths to keep his living quarters from his subordinates. Toga just smiled at Bane as she back flipped onto her feet. "That's a hell of a greeting for your girlfriend." She said as she twirled around in her apron thankfully she was wearing something under it which happened to be one of his shirts.

"I asked you a question." Bane said scratching his head as he walked into the kitchen. "Well isn't it obvious I got it through Gato's computers. He had a lot of buildings under his authority, but yours was the only one that wasn't an apartment complex, so I came here with a gift which you didn't open!" Toga shouted pouting as she watched Bane fish around in the fridge for a multitude of breakfast ingredients.

"I underestimated your thoroughness of Gato's holdings after I became the leader of Fat Cat's men." He said as he got started on making breakfast. Gato was Fat Cat's real name which he'd learned after absorbing the majority of Gato's organization. "It's not really a present if I'm the one who paid for it. You're more of the delivery girl." He said cracking eggs into a pan and putting toast in the toaster.

Toga hopped up on the counter next to Bane watching him cook. "You can cook, how domestic of you." She said poking his bare shoulder running her nail up his bicep. "So what's in the case anyway it was locked and only you know the code." Toga said as Bane scrambled eggs pushing them out onto two plates as the toast rocketed from the toaster. After placing a piece of toast on each plate he sat them at the table with Toga following closely behind and joining him for breakfast as he grabbed of pitcher filled with a smoothie mixture and poured it out for them.

"After training with the three of you for so long I've rediscovered the need for armor." He stated eating his eggs and toast after putting some jam on his bread.

"Why would you need armor you can heal from anything." Toga asked taking a bite of her eggs and dragging her teeth along the tines of the fork while staring at Bane who sighed at her question.

"Quirks are like muscles it takes energy to make them work. You run too long you get winded; you lift too much weight your muscles give out same thing with my regeneration. It takes stamina to heal those wounds and the worse the wound the more stamina is needed. I can't have myself getting exhausted too early in a fight thus the need for armor." He said eating the last of his breakfast and placing the plate in the sink before walking over to the case on the floor and setting it on the kitchen table. He scrolled the numbers on the case revealing the access code as the case popped open revealing his new suit. It was a black body suit. Bane began to describe the specifications of the suit to Toga.

"It has two layers of protection the first layer of protection consists of armor built over the chest, calves, thighs, arms, and back. This armor features a Kevlar bi-weave that can stop slashing weapons and can also deflect any bullet short of a straight shot impact, and reinforced joints that allow maximum flexibility and mobility. The gloves are lined with a metal mesh designed for gripping much like that of a shark's skin." He said and demonstrated by dragging his palm down the doorway watching deep furrows were gouged out of the wood by the gloves. Toga smiled at the destructive and painful purpose of the gloves.

Bane next pulled out his helmet it was painted black with the mouthpiece being green and the eyes red. "The helmet is of full steel construction magnetically locking into the collar of the suit. The second layer are these steel plates that go on the shins and knees and then for my arms I had these made." What Bane hadn't told her about was the veins running through the suit into the mouthpiece of the mask to deliver his aerosolized Venom. Bane pulled out a pair of large gauntlets that would travel all the way to his elbows, but what truly intrigued Toga was the large contraption at the wrist.

"What's this do?" She asked and watched Bane give her a wicked smile that almost made her heart stop.

"Let me show you." He said slipping on the gauntlet and then walked out the door to the beach that was still covered in trash and singled out a refrigerator. He gripped the gauntlet then reared back and punched the fridge a large dent formed, but only a second after the first impact there was another that punched a hole in the fridge door. Bane pulled back showing that the front of the gauntlet had ejected partially making another impact into the fridge before slamming back into place. "These gauntlets are like pistons giving me a second impact after the first, a deadly two for one combo." He said grinning. "I'll be putting this suit through its paces tonight." He said looking at Toga. "You ready?" Toga nodded eagerly ready to do her part for Bane.

* * *

Gaol the security camera monitor for the night shift of Orochi prison was staring at the monitors making sure everything was in order like he'd done every work night for the past year. It wasn't a hard job not in the slightest, but it was boring as hell guarding these degenerates day after day. As he stared at the monitors he heard the door being unlocked behind him and looked over his shoulder to see the warden of the prison Keimusho enter and set down a small bag. "Sir what are you doing here this late?" Gaol asked as the warden walked up to him.

"Something just didn't feel right, so I decided to stay over just in case anything was to happen." Keimusho stated as Gaol turned back to the monitors.

"Excuse me for saying sir, but I highly doubt anything will happen this prison's record is spotless who would be crazy enough to-!" Right at that moment a knife punched through Gaol's throat his blood splattering some of the screens as he fell over choking on his own blood.

"Should've listened to me, I told you something wasn't right didn't I?" Said the warden as he went to the console and began typing in instructions before placing his hand on a palm scanner. **Manual override all cell doors released.** The face of Keimusho dropped off revealing the face of Toga painted over with Bane's symbol a green pattern starting at her chin and coming around her eyes as she turned on the intercom her voice blasting throughout the entire prison. "Hiiii all you released prisoners. My name is Himiko Toga and I am with Bane who has come here this day to offer you all a chance to be part of something really fun. So when he gets here you better all applaud him because if you don't. I'll make sure to cut all your throats! Ok byeee!" Toga finished destroying the console as she went over to the bag she'd brought and fished out her costume.

* * *

Bane stood in his new suit with Muscular and Magne behind him. Muscular was wearing a black muscle shirt with Bane's symbol and black and white camo pants and boots. Magne stood on Bane's left with glasses with red lenses and jeans a green shirt under a black jacket and dress shoes. Right beside Bane's group was Tomura's. Kurogiri stood beside Tomura on his right a swirling mass of blackness while Twice stood on his left pulling and retracting his bladed weapon. Behind Tomura stood a man called Mr. Compress. Bane was less than impressed with Tomura's gathering, but whatever it didn't matter the worse off these guys were the easier it would be to bring down Tomura and have them on his side.

"Nice work Tomura I'm sure All for One is proud of this turn of events." Bane said seeing Tomura glare at him for a moment without speaking right then they heard Toga's voice over the loud speakers outside the prison. "There's the signal let's go." Bane said fidgeting with his helmet when he was really administering his first dose of venom. He growled as he grew in size before Kurogiri teleported all of them into the courtyard entrance to the prison. "Magne help Compress with the outside security Muscular come with me. Guess this is where we part ways Tomura hope to see you and Moonfish back here." Bane said as Magne followed after Compress to dispatch the outside security guards who were desperately trying to radio help.

"Whatever let's go Kurogiri you too Twice." Tomura said as he walked through another portal made by Kurogiri.

"Yes sir Tomura! No wait I want to go with Bane!" Twice shouted before jumping through the portal as Bane and Muscular went to the heavy doors of the prison each grabbing hold of one of the doors and wrenching it open to reveal an armed platoon of security guards behind riot shields and shotguns pointed at both Bane and Muscular. Muscular grinned widely as muscle fibers sprouted over his arms.

"This is your one and only chance villains get down on your knees and place your hands behind your head!" Shouted one guard.

"Muscular remember the promise I made you the day you joined me?" Bane asked cracking his knuckles.

"Sure do Boss why bring that up now though?" Muscular asked barely containing his bloodlust.

"I make good on it today. Go wild!" Bane said walking forward as the guards began to open fire.  
 **Play this:** watch?v=m-t74QUjM6E

Muscular launched himself in front of Bane taking all the bullets on himself as they seemed to bounce off the hurtling giant or get caught in his muscle fibers as he impacted into the wall of shields shattering them as he grabbed hold of one guard using him as a blunt object and swinging him into the others watching the blood spray from the guard's mangled body as Muscular crushed him in his hand. Muscular turned punching straight into another shield wall watching as the group of men were scattered from the impact. Muscular grabbed an undamaged shield and hurled it like a Frisbee as it cut through several guard before embedding itself in a wall. "Stay in formation men we can-!" At that moment the guards head was severed from his body rolling to the floor as Toga stood there being drenched from the spouting blood.

"I made it Bane just like I said I would!" Toga said as she followed behind Bane leaving Muscular to his slaughter his maniacal laughter following after him as Bane and Toga made their way to the Isolation wing of the prison where both of Bane's recruits were being held before once again a series of guards stood in his way.

"Open fire men!" Shouted the lead guard. Bane began charging towards the wall of shields as bullets ricocheted off him. He also noted the added weight of Toga holding onto his back as she giggled hysterically. Bane jumped high above the guards before coming down on one crushing the guard under his shield before throwing out his fists to his sides punching into two guards feeling their bodies break under his blows before his pistons shot out punching straight through the two guards. Bane pulled his bloodied fists free as he turned and swiped his palm across one guards face feeling the skin rip and tear under his palm leaving half his face skinless his lidless eye staring at Bane before he was crushed under Bane's boot. Several of the guards began to start dogpiling on Bane but only received knives in their body as Toga stood on Bane's back spinning like a top and hurling knives in all directions.

Bane stood up looking around at the carnage he'd wrought. "That was fun Bane this is the best date night ever!" Toga shouted sitting on his shoulder as Bane walked up to the high security door. It was solid steel several feet thick and with two massive tumbler locks.

"Wow Boss who is this guy to need this much security?" Muscular asked rounding the corner snapping a guard's neck in his hand. Bane stared at the door and read the prisoner ID number.

"Prisoner 198530. Toga if you'd be so kind." He said as Toga smiled hopping down to the keypad and punched in a series of number watching as the tumblers released pulling back as the door opened. Bane moved to the side narrowly avoiding a skeletal man who latched onto Muscular.

"What the hell!?" Muscular shouted trying to get the man off, but as Toga and Bane watched, this once skeletal man began to grow in size until he was about half as tall as Muscular while it seemed that Muscular's number of fibers had lessened.

"Oh man thanks for that buddy I haven't had a good meal like that in ages! I'm totally full." Muscular looked at the redheaded man in front of him dressed in only orange prison pants, his green eyes alive with joy.

"Bastard what'd you do to me!?" Muscular asked as more sinew began to sprout from his arm looking to crush the redhead before him, but as Muscular brought his fist down the stranger caught it his feet being forced deep into the floor.

"Wow you are something I absorbed at least half of your strength and you've still got this much. You're some kind of monster!"

"Prisoner 198530 name Jack Kiseichu quirk; Leech he can absorb approximately half of three people's strength into himself." Bane spoke walking up as Jack looked at him.

"Oh I know you, you're the guy who's been stirring shit up, and now you've come to break me out and make me yours right?" He asked looking Bane over before sighing. "And it seems like you know my quirk's weakness. If I can't make skin to skin contact my quirk doesn't work. Shame I bet you're even stronger than this guy." Jack said before smiling. "Well consider me part of the crew. You went through the trouble of breaking me out least I can do is lend you some support, and I don't mean jock support either."

Bane clapped Jack on the shoulder. "Good to hear come on we have another person to pick up." He said as he began walking towards the other end of the solitary confinement wing. "These are the only cells that can't be unlocked remotely they have to be done manually." Bane said looking at the series of locked cell doors though none were as impressive as Jack's. "Muscular, Jack tear all these doors open I want everyone loose." He said as Muscular turned to the left and began tearing a door open while Jack did the same on the right.

"Wow I like you more already Boss. I sure wouldn't think twice about breaking these sad SOBs out of here." Jack said ripping two doors off their hinges with ease as Bane went to stand in front of a locked manhole.

"Bane what's down there?" Toga asked as Bane punched the manhole inward watching it drop into the darkness before two pairs of green eyes looked at him from the darkness before launching up from the darkness revealing a large reptilian body with a mane of black hair running from its skull all the way to the tip of its thick tail.

"Not what Toga, who, this is Kuroko Dairu otherwise known as Killer Croc." Killer Croc looked down his reptilian snout at Bane his tail lashing before he opened his maw wide roaring at Bane who stood still staring at Croc. "Use your words you're not an animal." Bane stated simply as Croc growled

"Who..are..y-you?" Croc spoke in a hissing grunt as Bane stepped forward staring Croc right in his vertical pupil.

"It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is our plan, and whether you'll be a part of it?" Bane asked staring at Croc. "No one cares about you Croc you're a criminal at best, at worse you're a monster, but I care about that monster in fact I need that monster. No one cared who I was until I put on this mask, now the whole world is terrified of what I'll do next. Come with me Croc be feared and respected."

Croc dropped his head before hissing and then looked up at Bane again.

"Yes." Croc said as Bane nodded walking out of the high security wing and back towards the front entrance. He saw a lone guard sitting in a corner surrounded by a trio of criminals.

"I say we shove his gun up his ass and blow his mind!" One shouted cackling madly.

"No way we should definitely cut his head off fill it with shit and drop it in the warden's chair." Another spoke licking a broken shard of riot shield.

"No let's hang him!" At that moment Bane stood behind the trio.

"No I have a better idea." Bane stated grabbing hold of the guard.

Bane stepped outside of the front entrance seeing Kurogiri and the others with a freshly freed Moonfish waiting for him while an army of prisoners battered the large gate of the prison trying to get out. "It took you long enough and are these two freaks with you?!" Tomura shouted pointing at Croc and Jack.

"Yes they are and we'll leave in a moment." Bane said as he walked towards the crowd of prisoners who began to part for him knowing who this was and what he'd done. Bane stood at the head of the crowd of prisoners before speaking. "Behind you is a symbol of Oppression, Orochi prison where you have languished under the name of one man. All Might!" There was a roar of anger from the gathered prisoners. "All Might who has been held up to you as the shining example of justice!" Again the prisoners roared as Bane turned and pulling back both his fists drove them into the metal of the door where his pistons slammed into the metal pushing it even further out. Bane reared back once more and repeated the process once and then again watching the door fall before him crashing to the ground revealing the shining light of Musutafu city.

"We take Musutafu from the corrupt! The rich! The oppressors of generations who have kept you down with myths of opportunity, and we give it back to you the people!"

" **BANE, BANE, BANE!"** The prisoners charged forth cheering Bane's name again and again. Bane walked back into the prison yard towards Tomura and Kurogiri.

"Now we can go." He said as Tomura grit his teeth behind his mask.

"That was beautiful man, somebody get me a tissue!" Jack said wiping a tear from his eye as the villains were teleported out.

* * *

All Might walked through the ruined front doors of Orochi prison dressed in his hero costume and looked at all the bodies in the foyer. None were recognizable all having been beaten to a pulp. He shook his head at the carnage that had been wrought here. "All Might this way please." Tsukauchi spoke leading All Might to the monitoring room there he was shocked to see scrawled across the screens in blood were three words; All for One. All Might felt his stomach drop at the declaration before him.

"I know what this means for you All Might, but this isn't the only reason I asked you here." Tsukauchi said as he pointed to a monitor free of blood and began playing a recording. Bane stood on the screen holding the security guard he'd rescued from the prisoners by the back of his neck.

"Hello All Might I know you're watching after all who else would they call in besides the number one hero? Since you're there I decided to give you a bit of special service." Bane spoke looking down at the security guard who was on his knees staring frightfully between Bane and the camera monitor. "You have a choice Mr…?" Bane paused for a moment as the security guard realized what he was waiting for.

"Kinseki, Maro Kinseki." The guard answered.

"As I was saying you have a choice Mr. Kinseki. If you say whose fault this is you can go free, but if you don't I'll break a part of you. Is that clear?" Bane asked as Kinseki nodded fearfully.

"The sick bastard he's just toying with him." All Might growled through clenched teeth.

"Now Kinseki whose fault is that you are here on your knees hoping to not be killed?" Bane asked as Kinseki took a deep breath.

"Mine?" He asked right before Bane's boot crushed his Tibia and Fibula. Kinseki roared with pain almost falling over if not for Bane holding onto his neck and keeping him on his knees.

"Come on you know whose fault this is don't you? You're a smart guy Kinseki. There's someone who should be here to stop me from doing this to you right? Who is it?" Through a haze of pain Kinseki recognized the answer Bane wanted to hear.

"All…Might?" Kinseki whispered. Bane leaned forward.

"Say it where they can hear you." Bane said gripping Kinseki's neck tightly.

"All Might!" Kinseki roared as Bane looked back at the camera.

"That's right it's All Might's fault. He should be here to save you right?!" Bane shouted with glee

"Yes!" Kinseki agreed.

"He should stop me from doing this right?"

"That's right!"

"But he's not here is he? He's not here to save you. He's not here to stop me is he?"

"No…he's not."

"And that's why this is his entire fault." Bane said before stepping on the back of Kinseki's head and driving it face first into the ground. "He went to his grave knowing you're no hero All Might and I'm going to show the rest of the world that too, because until you come for me I won't stop. I'll keep coming no matter what." Bane said to the camera before walking off screen.

All Might stood in the darkened monitor room his fists dripping with blood from where his fingernails had dug into his palm. "I'm coming for you Bane, and you All for One! I will put an end to your evil once and for all!"

 **A/N Just in case the description of Bane's symbol wasn't enough here's a pic.** **topic/bane# &gid=1&pid=20**


	9. Last Laugh

**A/N: Well I'm glad to see everyone enjoyed the Dark Knight Rises references I enjoyed adapting them to this story more than I thought I would.  
D3lphoxlov3r: Well I got the idea CanadianBlitz, but yes Leech is based off of Parasite.  
Angelmv1999: You are most certainly welcome I'm glad you enjoy the story as much as I do writing it, and well yes at this point with his new Venom I'm confident in saying Bane is a match for All Might strength for strength, also don't worry about it, there's nothing more I love than pulling up the review page and seeing a massive review, it fuels me to do more and be better.  
CandianBlitz: Thanks for the idea!  
Zaraki999: Anything is possible with strength.  
Now then on to the chapter**

On a public television can be seen an anchorman delivering the daily news. " _It has been several days since the breakout at Orochi prison, and the city is still reeling from the bold attack perpetrated by Bane. The city has become a vision of chaos villains openly attack as they please so much so the strain on the hero community can be felt throughout the city. Also many Villains have taken to Bane as their symbol after several attacks Bane's symbol has been drawn as a calling card._

 _The heroes and police have only managed to capture a paltry thirty percent of the escapees none of them being major villains such as Kuroko Dairu better known as Killer Croc. He was known as the underworld's guard dog disposing of any threats to the community by tearing the victims apart"._ The anchorman could be seen paling at this information. " _Another priority villain is Jack Kiseichu also known as Leech, you may know him as the man who kidnapped and murdered several heroes before he was caught. Another disturbing villain is the criminal cannibal known as Moonfish. He was arrested after having devoured more than several dozen people. These men are extremely dangerous do not approach them at any cost! Only the devil knows what Bane has planned for these monsters and our city._

* * *

Shota Aizawa walked into his classroom dressed fully in his usual gruff manner as his students settled into place and greeted him. "Good Morning Mr. Aizawa." Aizawa halfheartedly waved his students into their seats before taking a deep breath.

"Before we begin class I have two announcements so listen carefully. First off pertaining to your Hero internships, they've been cancelled." Aizawa squinted an eye at the outburst of his entire class.

"What no way I was looking forward to that most of all after the year we've been having!" Kaminari shouted groaning as he hit his head on the desk.

"Yeah what's the deal Mr. Aizawa?" Mina said shaking her fists in aggravation at this new development, but no voice was louder or more forceful than that of Tenya Iida the class rep.

"Mr. Aizawa this is completely unreasonable. I… I mean we need this. It is a vital part of our education as new heroes!" Tenya said as he gripped the sides of his desk. Aizawa cast his gaze lazily at Iida.

"Be that as it may it can't be helped you all know about the recent prison break, heroes all over the country are doing everything they can to round up these criminals. They can't afford to have unlicensed children with them at a time like this. As such many of your offers have been withdrawn."

Iida paled at this notion. He needed this internship there was no other way he would ever be able to get close to the Hero Killer. The man who killed his older brother needed to pay. Iida took his seat glaring down at his desktop as Aizawa continued to speak.

"Now that you understand I'll move onto my next announcement." The students lifted their heads out of their respective pools of disappointment to listen to their teacher's next words. "Effective immediately we have a new student transferring into the hero course. Please welcome Hitoshi Shinso to class 1-A." Aizawa said as the classroom door opened to reveal the face of Hitoshi Shinso.

"You're the guy who came over here to bust our chops before the sports festival!" Kirishima stated as Shinso nodded.

"Like I said be careful or I'll steal your spots, lucky for all of you there was already a spot open. I look forward to working with you." Shinso said giving a small bow as his words began to register with the class.

"Already a spot open?" Ochako spoke before the sound of something shattering echoed in the room as Kirishima withdrew his hardened fist from his desk.

"Don't you guys understand? This guy has come to take Bakugou's place!" Aizawa's scarf shot out wrapping around Kirishima as the red eyes of their teacher cancelled out his hardening.

"I'll thank you not to break anymore school property Kirishima, but what you say is correct. The school staff has decided to drop Katsuki Bakugou from the hero course." There were several gasps around the classroom.

"But why Mr. Aizawa Bakugou hasn't done anything to deserve being expelled!" Ochaco spoke distressed for her friend.

"It's because he doesn't have a quirk Uraraka." The cold logic of Shoto Todoroki cut through the class. "You can't be a hero without a quirk, and we all know that Bakugou lost his. There's no point holding a seat open for someone who could never use it, so the teachers made the best decision in replacing him."

"Say that again Todoroki I'll pound your face in! Bakugou was injured he didn't ask for any of this and now you and the teachers want to give up on him? That's so messed up, and you call yourself a man!?" Kirishima raged as he struggled against Aizawa's scarf. Aizawa jerked his scarf causing Kirishima to fall to the ground. "That's enough Kirishima, all the caterwauling in the world isn't going to change anything. Bakugou is gone and Shinso is here, make your peace with it, or get out." Aizawa said jerking his scarf free of Kirishima's body as he pointed out Shinso's seat in front of Setsuna Tokage. "Now then let's get on with class." As Aizawa began to teach he remembered the meeting this morning with the teachers and how many of his colleagues' reaction were similar when hearing him speak about dropping Bakugou from the program.

* * *

"Aizawa you can't be serious! This is one of your own students we're talking about here."Cementoss said looking at Aizawa shocked. "It's not as if he's not a good student he has one of the top five grades in your class, and his aptitude for combat is unbelievable."

"That doesn't matter if he doesn't have a quirk. Bakugou is a great student I admit that, but he's suffered severe trauma to not only his body, but to his mind as well. If it was just his body I wouldn't have any problem holding his seat until he fully recovered, but due to his mental trauma he's shut down his own quirk, and as we all know wounds of the mind are not as easily healed as wounds of the flesh. It could take months or even years of talking with a therapist before he can use his quirk again am I supposed to put some other student's aspirations on hold because Bakugou got injured?" Aizawa asked to his fellow teachers.

"Aizawa has a point without a quirk we can't exactly do much with the boy. It would be cruel to keep him here knowing he can't really do anything with the lessons we give him. Best to drop the bomb as soon as possible so the kid can recover without any added pressure." Snipe said crossing his arms.

"Is this what we want the world to see from UA? That when our students are no longer useful we dump them like garbage? The world already has a poor view of the school after letting this happen to one of our students, and the outlook on heroes in general isn't the best right now what with the struggle we're having in capturing the escaped villains. This will just be adding more fuel on that fire." Midnight said looking to Principal Nezu who had been silent this whole time."

"You all make valid points, so I say we put it to a vote all in favor of removing Katsuki Bakugou from the Hero course raise your hand. All teachers besides Cementoss and Midnight raised their hands, and Nezu nodded. "Very well I will call Bakugou's parents and inform the-."

"I'll go there in person after school and deliver the news myself." Aizawa spoke from his seat. "As his homeroom teacher and the faculty member who put this forward it's my responsibility. As for recommendations for Bakugou's replacement, I would suggest Hitoshi Shinso. His performance in the sports festival was a great use of his quirk and I've begun teaching him some capture techniques in my spare time." Nezu nodded before speaking.

"I see. I will take your recommendation under advisement, thank you Aizawa."

* * *

The final bell rang signaling the end of the school day and Aizawa sighed making his way home and grabbing the one suit he owned. He'd never much liked interacting with people, but at times like this it was a necessity. After tying his hair back he called a taxi and made his way to the Bakugou household. He made his way to the front door after paying the fare and knocked twice. The door was promptly opened by the sole woman of the house Mitsuki Bakugou. "Yes can I help you?" She asked looking Aizawa over suspiciously.

"Yes Mrs. Bakugou I am Shota Aizawa the homeroom teacher of your son's class 1-A. May I come in, there's something I need to speak with you about." Mitsuki raised an eyebrow before waving Aizawa into her home and then shouted.

"Masaru, Katsuki we have a guest get down here!" Mr. Bakugou walked out of a nearby room rubbing the back of his head.

"Mitsuki you don't have to yell." He said looking towards Aizawa and bowing slightly. "Hello sir welcome to our home."

"Pardon the intrusion." Aizawa said as he sat down on a nearby chair while Mitsuki and her husband sat down on the couch leaving a spot open in the middle for Katsuki who walked out of the hallway and spotted Mr. Aizawa.

"Mr. Aizawa what are you doing here?" He asked ignoring the open seat in the middle of his parents preferring to stand behind the couch.

"Well now that you are all here I'll start. There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out with it. The principal has decided per my request to remove Katsuki from the hero course." Stillness ran through the house silencing everything. It was as if time itself had stopped before Mitsuki exploded.

"You're doing what?!" She shouted slamming her hands on the table.

"It has come to our attention that Katsuki's quirk is gone, if it was just a physical injury we would be inclined to wait, but since it seems to have been brought on by a psychological trauma we can no longer hold his seat." Aizawa said gripping his knees as he bowed to them. "I am truly sorry, but without a quirk Katsuki can't remain in the hero course.

That answer was wholly insufficient for Mitsuki who grabbed her glass of water and dumped it over Aizawa's head. "You're supposed to be a hero? Someone for people to look up to and yet you come here and tell me my son can't be in your school because he lost his quirk? If it wasn't for you teachers' inability to protect your students none of this would have happened. Now you want to just get rid of him and pretend it didn't happen!? I will not allow it I'll go to every news outlet and tell them exactly how UA treats thei-!"

"Stop it mom!" Katsuki shouted from behind his ranting mother. Katsuki rounded the couch and stood beside Aizawa. "Thank you for the opportunity to study at UA Mr. Aizawa. I truly appreciate everything you taught me." Katsuki said as he straightened before going back to his room. Aizawa stood up looking after the young man.

"If his quirk does come back we would be more than willing to have him ba-." Aizawa was cut off by Mitsuki's shouting.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as her husband held onto her shoulders.

"I think you've said enough Mr. Aizawa have a nice day." Masaru dismissed Aizawa who took the hint and left the parents and son. He released a breath he'd been holding since Mitsuki had poured her drink on him.

"I really am sorry Katsuki."

* * *

Mitsuki was distraught as she sat on the couch it seemed like everything in the world was giving her son a hard time. "Is this really right?" She asked no one in particular. "I know Katsuki wasn't the best kid. He was arrogant, short tempered and a bully, but this seems like more than the universe getting even." It was like her son was cursed or something. She put her head in her hands and cried. _How could anyone live like this? How could any parent survive their child suffering this much?_ She thought and at that moment the image of Inko Midoriya popped into Mitsuki's head. "I need to talk to Inko. She always knew what to do." Mitsuki said as she stood up and made her way to the front door to grab her purse and put her shoes on. "Masaru I'm going out for a little while to clear my head!" She shouted out as she left.

Deciding that walking would be more refreshing than driving to Inko's place Mitsuki set off. She knew it was dangerous for a woman to be out this late what with all the escaped inmates roaming the streets, but she didn't care, after all Mitsuki could take care of herself. She soon arrived at the Midoriya household and knocked at the door. The door was opened by Hisashi Midoriya a man as tall as his wife was short with deep red hair and a swimmer's build under his T-shirt and sweatpants. Mitsuki had always wondered why Izuku looked like a male version of Inko than more like his father. The only similarities she noticed between father and son was their height. "Hello Mitsuki are you here to see Inko?" Hisashi asked stepping away from the door allowing Mitsuki to enter.

"Yes is she in?" Mitsuki asked knowing what the answer was. Inko rarely left the house.

"Of course she is." Hisashi's deep voice rumbled. "She never leaves. In fact she hasn't left our son's room since I came back. I don't know what to do. I love Inko, but this isn't right what she's doing to herself. She doesn't speak, she barely eats. Inko hasn't spoken since that day at the hospital with your boy." Hizashi said his orange eyes zeroing in on Mitsuki stabbing her with his unspoken accusation. "I'm thinking of having her committed." Hisashi said running his hand through his long red hair. "It hurts me to admit that there's nothing I can do for her besides watch her waste away."

Mitsuki fidgeted with her fingers. "I'm sorry, but would it be alright if I talked to her?" She asked hearing Hisashi sigh watching the brilliant flame erupt from his mouth.

"Sure go ahead it's not like you could make things any worse." He said pointing in the direction of Izuku's room. Mitsuki bowed in gratitude as she headed down the hall hearing the sound of can being popped open releasing its carbonation into the air. She hurried down the hall and came to Izuku's door and knocked. There was no reply Mitsuki didn't even hear any kind of movement inside.

 _Is she sleeping?_ Mitsuki thought to herself before grabbing hold of the knob and opening the door. It was dark not a single light source outside of the small sliver of streetlight that crept in between the curtains. "I-Inko?" She called out sliding her hand up and down the wall near the door until her fingers flipped the light switch revealing Inko lying on the bed her green eyes glazed over her pupils hardly contracting against the additional light. Mitsuki covered her mouth as she took in her friend's state. Inko was wearing a pink robe haphazardly tied around her body showing off how much weight Inko had lost since her son disappeared. The once chubby woman was thin as a rail her skin holding tightly to her frame. Her green hair was unkempt with split ends and knots.

"Inko, Inko can you hear me?" Mitsuki asked hoping that her friend wasn't dead, but the slight rise and fall of her chest let Mitsuki know she was still alive even if her eyes weren't. Mitsuki shut the door and moved towards the bed before sitting in front of the bed. "Well even if you can't hear me I feel like you would still be the best person to talk to about this." Mitsuki said taking a deep breath. "Everything is going downhill Inko. Katsuki finally got out of the hospital and even met up with some of his friends. I don't know what they said, but it seemed to help Katsuki a little. I was so grateful to those kids for helping my son, but then his teacher comes to us and tells us Katsuki can't be in the hero course! Just like that all because he was injured, and Katsuki just stood there and accepted it!" Mitsuki slapped her thigh at the memory.

"I know he's hurting Inko and there's nothing I can do about it. I act strong, but when it comes to things like this I always admired you. You were such a good mother no matter what happened you were always there for your son, and that's why I came here. Please Inko tell me how to help Katsuki. I'm begging you!" Mitsuki wiped tears from her eyes as she looked at Inko and was shocked to actually see that Inko was looking at her too. "Inko you were listening?" As Mitsuki continued to look at Inko the green haired woman began coughing. "Inko!" Mitsuki moved to her friend's side, but she soon realized what she took for coughing was actually laughter. Inko was…laughing?

As Mitsuki watched Inko sat up her laughter rising in volume and intensity. "You think it's that easy Mitsuki? What am I saying of course you do. Everything is easy for the Bakugou family. Your son was a stellar student with a powerful quirk everyone loved him and you were always so popular. 'Look at Mitsuki she's so pretty today, she's so strong, she's such a good mother.' While I knew the truth. Your son was a monster a bully and a show off, and you were a short tempered bitch, and now you think that because your son is finally getting what he deserves the whole world is against you? You make me sick." Inko said glaring at Mitsuki as the blonde woman fell to her butt on the carpet staring at her friend.

"Inko I-I never thought that. We're friends aren't we?" Mitsuki asked looking at Inko as a large smile spread across her friend's face.

"Of course we are Mitsuki and that's why I'm going to give you some advice. There's nothing you can do. I know exactly how you feel. Your son is hurting so much and in a way where there's nothing you can do about it except sit there and watch. It feels like your heart is being crushed more and more every day, but you're lucky Mitsuki your son had friends that actually gave a damn about him. Izuku didn't have that all he had was me." Inko leaned forward staring into Mitsuki's eyes. "You don't have what it takes to help your son. You're breaking down after only a few days of him being home? I had to live with that same pain for ten years!" She shouted as she stood up and slapped Mitsuki knocking the woman to the ground.

"So if you're looking for pity from me you're wrong. I'm glad you and your bastard son are suffering! I only wish Izuku could be here to see what your son has wrought for himself." Mitsuki rose from her prone position looking at Inko she'd never known Inko to lose her temper like this, but true to Inko's words Mitsuki was short tempered and her fuse just ran out.

"Say what you want Inko, but all that doesn't matter because it's your fault your son was weak. What else can you expect from having such a pussy for a mother?" Mitsuki didn't feel great about insulting her friend especially since she knew that Inko was in such a fragile state, but she couldn't just let Inko talk trash about her kid. Mitsuki felt a hard tug at both her ears. It didn't really hurt, but it was enough to get her attention. _Did some of my hair get caught in my earrings?_ She thought to herself as she placed a hand to her ear and pulled away when she felt something wet. Looking at her palm it was covered in blood and then she felt the pain as she cupped both her ears. She looked at Inko and her eyes widened as she saw two bloody earrings in Inko's hands. _She used her quirk to rip my earrings out!?_ Mitsuki knew that Inko's quirk was something like levitation or telekinesis, but she didn't know it was strong enough to do this.

"Not such a pussy now hunh Mitsuki?" Inko said a smug smile on her face before Mitsuki screamed and charged Inko knocking her into the wall behind her and scratched at Inko's face her nails catching at the edge of Inko's mouth and tearing it upwards as Inko pushed back using the hooks on Mitsuki's earrings to scratch across her body. Hizashi burst into the room looking at the two brawling women.

"Goddammit!" He shouted pulling the two women apart and standing between them. "Mitsuki get out of here right now!" He shouted staring at the blonde as he held back his unstable wife who was continually hurling curses at Mitsuki who deciding to do as Hisashi said and left as the redheaded man did the hardest thing in his life. He called the police and had his wife committed that night. Looking at Inko in her room in the mental ward of the Musutafu hospital she was forced into a strait jacket because she wouldn't stop picking at her stitches. Luckily Mitsuki hadn't pressed charges on his wife. He didn't want to have to deal with a lawsuit on top of this. He couldn't help but grimace at the stitches across his wife's mouth. He knew it was just the placement of the stitches, but it looked like Inko was smiling an inhumanely wide smile. It gave him the creeps really, but he knew his wife was in there somewhere and he'd do whatever he had to, to find her. "I've already lost our son Inko I can't lose you too." He whispered placing his hand on the window of her door as Inko sat with her back facing him and quietly laughing.

* * *

Months later the classes of 1 and 2-A were boarding the buses heading to the summer training camp, the wounds of having their internships and the loss of Bakugou having healed in some more than others. Kirishima looked out of his window glaring at nothing in particular. Gone was his brilliant red hair having gone back to his original color of black. When asked why he said it was in remembrance of the wrong done to his friend. As the buses pulled out and were coming to the first stoplight Denki noticed something of interest and immediately alerted his partner in crime Mineta to it. "Mineta look at the babe on the corner!"

Mineta turned as he spotted the blonde bombshell. Long light blonde hair trailing down past her shoulders and wearing a pair of white rimmed red lens shades. She wore a tight pink t-shirt and a short jean skirt with a pair of sandals. "Oh yeah a definite eight out of ten." Mineta said giving a thumbs up to his friend as the girls of 1-A took notice of the girl on the corner.

"How shameless, to think she would go out dressed like that." Momo said embarrassed at such crass clothing.

"Wow she's bold." Was all Tsuyu said on the matter holding a finger to her chin.

"Yeah she's definitely trying too har-!"Jiro started coughing as at that moment a young man came up to meet the girl at the corner and judging by the greeting he received this man was her boyfriend by the way she flung herself against him squeezing his muscular arm against her body. The man was over six feet tall with dark green hair styled in a crew cut. He wore a green t-shirt strained across his wide barrel chest, his biceps stretching the sleeves of the shirt to their limit. He was wearing jeans and red sneakers. Jiro pounded her chest as she covered her blush along with many of the girls on the bus staring at the absolute Adonis standing next to the blonde.

"That gorgeous bastard what right does he have to look that good and have such a hot girlfriend!" Mineta screeched as tears of blood ran down his face.

"Forget it man that guy has more testosterone in a single strand of hair then every guy on this bus combined." Denki said shaking his head.

"Well he certainly cuts one hell of a figure." Mina said blushing an even darker pink as the bus came to a stop at the light allowing the couple to cross. Right as the pair reached the middle of the crosswalk the girl pulled the green haired man to a stop and brought his head down for a full on make out session.

"EHHHHHHH!" The entire bus rattled with the sounds of the student's shock.

"S-sh-she did _that_ in public like it was n-n-n-nothing!" Uraraka shouted clasping her hands to her pink face.

"Now that's what I call a PDA! You go girl!" Mina shouted cheering on the relationship before their bus driver honked at the couple.

"Lights green you damn kids!" He shouted as the couple broke apart with the blonde girl waving at the bus as her boyfriend pulled her across the street in a hurry as the bus passed by.

"I want your life you bastard!" Mineta shouted as they drove off.

"You shouldn't draw attention to us like that Toga." Bane said letting go of Toga's hand as they continued down the sidewalk with Toga sticking her hand in his back pocket as they walked.

"Oh come on Ban that was fun and you know it after all it was your idea to scope those kids out anyway. I had to do something just as bold after all you appearing before the kids we're going to kill is just so reckless I couldn't help myself." Toga said holding a hand to her cheek as she blushed shaking her head back and forth. He was glad she was using the cover name he'd chosen for public use. Simple, but effective.

"I just wanted to see their faces before you and the rest turn them into depictions of terror and pain." He said with a smile making his way back to the bar to reconvene with Tomura and Stain.

"You could come with us it could be another date night!" Toga shouted happily before Bane shook his head.

"Sorry Toga this will be on you and the others I have other things to go and set up after all this will be the final operation before the endgame." He said looking down at Toga and smirked. "You look cute in that. You should wear your hair down more often." He said as Toga's face lit up like a stop sign.

"Y-You really think so? Don't tease me Ban!" She said digging her nails into his arm.

Bane shrugged her off. "I'm not, now come on we have some finishing touches to set up." He said walking faster as Toga skipped along behind him.


	10. Disturbance in the Dark

**A/N Alright, alright I'll answer the burning question on everyone's mind. Yes Inko will become the Joker, but her presence won't be all that large in this story. Mostly limited to mentions of her crimes, and such, and that is because…she will be getting her own story as a pseudo sequel to this one down the road. I honestly didn't expect to make Inko into the Joker it came to me and I rolled with it, and I'm glad you all enjoyed the twist. Just a refresher all the students have been undergoing intense training similar to the training camp arc since Bane's attack as such they are going to be more powerful, but they also have missed out on their internships, so some will not have the skills they would have.**

 **D3lpho0L0v3r: Kirishima isn't using hair dye anymore, but he still uses the mouse I couldn't let the spikes go they're just black now. The last scene of the last chapter was my favorite part of the chapter. I cracked up several times writing it.  
Ekurman: The world may never know! Yes? No? It seems like it does  
Angelmv1999: I'm trying not to overload the story and myself.  
s0ul: There's more breaking to come.  
Kamui Senketsu: Welcome to the ride.  
Now then let's get to the training camp Arc.**

Bane and Toga walked into the Mahjong Bar looking at the gathered villains there, the three factions of the League of Villains. Tomura sat at the bar with Kurogiri behind him setting a glass in front of Mr. Compress who stood beside Tomura alongside Moonfish, Mustard, and Twice. Near the door stood Stain and his two acolytes Dabi, and Spinner. The rest of his group dotted the remainder of the bar. Muscular stood in the corner his foot on the wall as Killer Croc sat on the floor his tail curled around his feet. Jack was sitting on one of the tables balancing a chair on its back two legs. Magne was on the left wall arranging her red hair in a compact. "What took you so long!?" Tomura asked standing from his seat looking at Bane.

"I had to make sure everything was going according to plan, and they are. The UA training camp is still going on." Bane said sitting at a table near Jack as Toga hopped onto his lap as she began doing up her hair into her usual buns, although she would like to wear her hair down more since Bane said it suited her, but she wanted it to be something special between the two of them. "In any case we should go over the plan again."

"You're telling me you're going to attack a class of kids, how exactly is that going to change the world of heroes for the better?" Stain said walking forward.

"As long as it makes the heroes look bad it doesn't matter! Not everything is going to be about your stupid "change the world plan"." Tomura spouted as Bane drew back his chair loudly to interrupt the ensuing argument.

"Tomura has a point Stain, but this also suits your goals. These students are the next generation heroes, but they are being taught by fakes and those unworthy of the title of hero, but if we can show these students how worthless the current generation is then maybe it will awaken a few true heroes among them. We'd like the help of your acolytes in this regard. Think of them as moral compasses for the rest after all we wouldn't want to crush any diamonds in the rough by accident." Bane said looking at Stain who after a moment of consideration nodded.

"I see what you mean very well Dabi and Spinner will take part in this operation." He said sitting at the table that was currently occupied by Tomura and Bane.

"Now that that's settled let's begin. For now we will give the kids a few days to enjoy their little camp and give the heroes a chance to relax their guard. From the information we received we know that the students will be on private woodlands owned by the Pussycats, so there will be no worry of reinforcements making it out there. The only heroes besides the Pussycats will be Eraserhead and Vlad King alongside forty students. The main objectives of this operation are these three." Bane said as he pulled out three photos cut from a newspaper. "Todoroki Shoto, Iida Tenya, and Tokoyami Fumikage, these students were the top three from the sports festival, so if anything happens to them the public will crucify UA. The mission is to capture or kill these three understand?" He asked the gathered villains who nodded in agreement.

"I want this one alive. Capture him at all costs." Tomura said holding up the picture of Todoroki.

Bane shrugged that was fine it didn't interfere with his plans. "What's so special about him?" Dabi asked looking at Tomura who rolled his eyes.

"He was the winner of the sports festival, and he's the son of the number two hero, but most of all I like his eyes." Tomura said smiling viciously.

"Fine. Toga, Muscular, Magne you three will be part of this operation." Bane said as the three nodded eagerly.

"If it isn't too much trouble Bane I would like to have one of your Nomu capture the hero Ragdoll." All for One spoke from his TV screen. Bane hated that he could never be sure when All for One was listening, but he still had to play the loyal soldier.

"As you wish." He said as he stood up and nodded to his crew. "We'll meet back here in five days." He said simply as he left followed by his group, and as soon as they were out the door Jack began to complain.

"Boss this is shit why do me and Croc have to stay behind like the unwanted step kids. Don't you love us daddy?" Jack said moving to lean on Bane who shifted away from him knowing what he was planning. "Damn you're good for a big guy, but I'll get you."

"I have another mission for you and Croc so listen close." He said informing the duo of his plans for them.

* * *

For the past few days the training camp had been going according to the teachers' plans the training was even more intense than it was at school, but Todoroki could handle it, he could handle anything to surpass his father using his mother's power, but right now he was doing this ridiculous test of courage. Honestly he'd prefer to go back to the lodge and go to sleep, but here he was soloing the test of courage. Five of his classmates were being held back for remedial classes which left his class with only fifteen students, so he'd been lucky enough to go through this alone. Class B was doing their best to try and scare Class A, and he had to admit seeing one of Class B's students pop their head out of the ground was rather startling, but nothing terrifying. As Todoroki walked he began to hear the sounds of crashes and snapping trees. He began to speed up as he saw a massive plume of dust rise into the air. He rushed forward and at the last second managed to create a wall of ice to block a long piece of metal that would have no doubt sliced through him in an instant.

The metal retracted from his wall receding into the mouth of villain who was engaged in battle with a monstrous Tokoyami. _Is this from all his training?_ Todoroki asked himself before shaking his head. "No Dark Shadow is on a rampage."

"Exactly." Said a wounded Shoji who appeared next to Todoroki. "It's a good thing you're here Todoroki maybe you can use your flames to settle Dark Shadow." Shoji said panting as Todoroki looked him over noticing one of his tendrils was bleeding.

"What happened and who is that guy?" Todoroki asked looking at Tokoyami attempt to slam the tooth villain who nimbly dodged into a nearby tree using his elongated teeth.

"I don't know I and Tokoyami were walking through the forest and he came out of nowhere. He was aiming for Tokoyami, but I managed to push him out of the way with one of my dupliarms, losing it in the process, and Tokoyami called out Dark Shadow, but the guilt of watching me lose an arm was too much for him and Dark Shadow went wild. It's not like the arm is gone forever or anything, but it does hurt." Shoji explained as they watched the two continue to battle, but it was clear that Dark Shadow had the advantage as he swatted Moonfish into a cluster of trees as the villain launched more of his teeth at the monster shadow who broke them with ease before grabbing Moonfish and slamming him into the ground and then slamming both his large fists onto the villain.

"Now's our chance." Todoroki said ice sliding towards Tokoyami and then lighting his left hand on fire directly in front of Tokoyami and watched as his monster shadow receded back inside him. Tokoyami dropped to the ground covered in sweat and panting heavily as he looked between Shoji and Todoroki.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for the disturbance to our dark revelry." Todoroki walked over to the villain who was unconscious with the majority of his teeth gone or broken. He laid down a thick sheet of ice over the top of the crater.

"That should hold him for now. We should get back to camp."

* * *

The remaining students who had yet to take the test of courage stood in fear of the two villains in front of them, one who already had Pixiebob under the base of his giant weapon. "Good evening students we are the league of villains Vanguard Action Squad! I am Spinner disciple of the great Stain, now tell me who among you is a worthy her-!" At that moment before Spinner could finish he received a motorized kick to his face that sent him sprawling back in the dust and there stood Iida.

"There's nothing great about that murdering psychopath! I will avenge my brother the hero Ingenium by taking you and him down!" Iida shouted as Tiger and Mandalay rushed to protect him against Magne who was swinging his magnet at Iida. _This kid is ridiculously fast. If I recall this is the student who foiled Big Bro Bane's attack on USJ. I better take him out now!_ But before Magne could carry through Iida was tackled by Mandlay causing Magne to miss as Tora delivered a cat punch straight to his face knocking him back as he dropped his magnet.

"You will have to deal with me villain. Wild, Wild Pussy Cats Tiger will be your opponent!" Tiger said as he began to trade blows with Magne. Spinner stood up spitting out a couple teeth as he drew forth his giant sword staring at Mandalay and Iida.

"You will all be judged according to Stain's will! He shouted rushing forward with his sword of clustered blades. Mandalay didn't have much time so she sent out a quick telepathic message to the entire camp as she avoided Spinner's attack moving Iida with her.

* * *

Tsuyu who had been partnered with Ochaco during the test of courage stood next to her friend as an unknown girl walked out of the woods sporting a mask and some kind of contraption on her back. At that moment Mandalay's message read out to the camp. _Attention everyone the League of Villains has attacked the camp. All students make your way to the lodge as fast as possible and do not engage with the villains!_

"Well looks like the cats out of the bag oh well most of you are going to die anyway." She said as she rushed towards Ochaco with a knife only to have the brunette be whipped out of the way by Tsu's tongue earning her a cut across her tongue in the process. "Wow that was pretty fast you must be a hit with the guys. I'm Himiko Toga girlfriend of Bane, do you two want to be my friends. You'd both look so cute covered in blood."

Tsu released Ochaco putting her behind her as she retracted her tongue swallowing the metallic taste of her own blood. "Get out of here Ochaco I'll hold her off." Tsu said jumping forward, but was thrown back as Toga threw her syringe impaling Tsu's hair to a tree stopping the frog girl cold.

"Tsu are you ok?!" Ochaco said as Toga sidled up to Tsu.

"So your name is Tsu, nice to meet you." Toga said stroking Tsu's bloodstained lip.

"Only my friends call me Tsu." Asui said struggling against her impaled hair.

"Guess that means we're friends now great!" Toga reared back ready to stab Tsu, but just at that moment Ochaco rushed forward grabbing hold of Toga's hand. Since she lost in the Sport's festival and wasn't able to go to Gunhead's agency to learn about combat she'd turned to the one person she knew was skilled in that area; Ojiro. After all he'd been able to hold his own by himself in the conflagration zone, and he'd taught her some basic techniques. She doubled her grip and spun throwing Toga over her shoulder as she activated her quirk causing Toga to float into the air as the Villainess slashed across her back.

"Ochaco you're hurt!" Tsu said wrenching the knife from her hair and dropping to the ground and rushing to Ochaco's side seeing her back being stained with the flowing blood from the slash.

 _This is bad I can't move right!_ Toga thought as she looked over the treetops and saw three approaching figures. "Five on one isn't in my favor I better go check on Plasmus." She said as she threw her syringe embedding it in a tree as she pulled herself into the surrounding tree tops.

* * *

Muscular looked at the dueling clouds of smoke from the cliffside he was standing on. One was caused by that patchwork guy and his blue flames; the other was caused by that Mustard kid. "That's a stupid name; Mustard." He said as he rounded the Cliffside. _Boss said I should just cut loose and not worry about the three targets. It was supposed to be me and that Dabi guy to take out the teachers, but whatever I'll get around to killing somebody._ He thought as he spotted a young kid standing on the cliff's edge. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" He said getting the kid's attention that turned around showing off his spiked work cap. "Nice hat kid let me see that." He said reaching out and grabbing the kid by the head who struggled in his grip before shooting off a spout of water in Muscular's face.

"I-I know who you are! You-you killed my parents!" Kota shouted in Muscular's face as he sprayed him with more water. Muscular smiled. "Oh you're the Waterhose's kid right?" He asked dropping Kota as he put his hat on. "Tch too small, but you are right kid I killed your mommy and Daddy and they took my right eye I'd say we're even, but if you want to see them that bad I'll help you!" Muscular said as he grabbed Kota by his shirt and held him over the edge of the cliff. "Tell your folks I said hi." He said as he simply let go. Muscular's smiling face was the last thing Koda saw before he hit the first branch and everything went dark. "Don't you kids know there are monsters in the dark?" Muscular said smiling at the chaos in the forest before jumping off the cliff.

* * *

 _Attention everyone the League of Villains has attacked the cam. All students make your way to the lodge as fast as possible and do not engage with the villains!_ Eraserhead rushed outside to go aid the students, but at that moment a brilliant blue flame erupted in his face it was only due to his quick reflexes that he was able to avoid the burst of flame and shutdown his opponent's quirk. "Nice one Eraser I wonder if your student's are as good." Dabi spoke before Eraserhead dropped down on him wrapping him in his scarf only for his scarf to rip the guy in two and watched him fall to mud. _They're after the kids, but why?_ Eraserhead asked himself.

Eraserhead rushed back into the room after having dispatched Dabi's clone. "Vlad I need you to stay here and protect the students I'll go out and try to lead everyone back here. I'm sure the students are their main objective, so it's best we get all of them back here as soon as possible." Unknown to either teacher Kirishima had been inching his way close to the wall before sprinting towards it after hardening and crashed through the window and took off into the night. "Dammit! Kirishima!" Eraserhead took off after his wayward student who had already been lost to the darkened forest.

* * *

 _This is my chance if the League is here then that means they'll know where Bane is. If I can get one of them to tell me where Bane is I can find out if Bakugou was right._ Kirishima thought to himself as he rushed through the woods he heard crashes from above. He looked up to see a body falling towards him. Acting on instinct he dashed forward and caught the falling form only to find it was the Pussy Cats' kid. He looked awful his arms were broken and his entire body was covered in scraps his eyes were closed and his chest was barely moving. "Hey, hey kid are you alright what happened!?" He asked as he turned in the direction of the classroom. He should take him back there, but if he did then he couldn't get what he wanted. "What am I thinking this kid is dying I need to get back to the tea-!" At that moment something impacted the ground behind him. Kirishima turned back to see a large musclebound blonde in front of him.

"Well I had intended to come down here and see how much of a mess that kid had made, but instead I find you." Muscular said walking out of the small indention in the earth as he walked forward. Kirishima knew this man well he'd done all the research he could on Bane and his group, and managed to find a leaked security video from the prison break and this man had been standing right beside Bane at that moment.

"I guess it's out of the question that you're going to let me walk away and get this kid help right?" Kirishima asked already knowing the answer as he gently set Kota on the ground near a tree away from the two of them. "Don't worry kid I'll protect you like a man!" Muscular laughed at Kirishima as he activated his quirk along his arms and legs.

"You'd be correct there. I've been given a mission by the boss to kill as many of you that aren't on the list as possible, and you've already messed that up by saving that kid there, so I'll have to kill you both!" Muscular shouted rushing forward as Kirishima hardened crossing his arms in front of him and taking the full impact of Muscular's fist and sliding along the ground creating two large furrows in the ground. His arms were shaking from the shock of taking such a heavy hit, but his skin held up. Ever since Bane had so casually broke his hardening he'd been putting himself through the toughest training possible to increase his hardening. Muscular shook his hand noticing the skin had been scraped off his knuckles. "Wow tough stuff there kid you might actually be fun to fight."

Muscular said running forward as Kirishima did the same hardening his hands as he went to spear Muscular who took the hit watching the kid tear through his muscle fibers, but not even get close to his main body as he raised his fist in the air bringing it down on Kirishima's head who spiked out his black hair piercing Mucular's fist as he was driven into the ground like a nail blood spilling from his nose as he grit his teeth before throwing clawed fingers forward and tearing through Muscular's fibers.

 _I need to get these things out of the way so I can deliver a hard blow. I don't have to win I just have to knock him down so me and the kid can get away._ Muscular smiled as he cocked his foot back and drove it forward into Kirishima's stomach hardened stomach driving him backwards but unlike before Muscular didn't give an inch continuing to punch at Kirishima's body driving him back further and further.

 _Dammit he's going to exhaust my hardening like this. Shit I need to beat this guy!_ Muscular raised his hands above him and drove down on Kirishima who took that moment to punch upward both crashing into one another, but Kirishima wasn't nearly as strong as Muscular who's shirt ripped open to reveal multiple layers of muscle that powered his blow down on Kirishima who felt the bones in his arm give as they broke and he was driven deep into the ground. "Hahahah! Nice one kid you're pretty good, but not good enough!" Right as Muscular stopped talking Kirishima jumped up and drove his spiked hair into Muscular's face knocking the giant villain back as he covered his bloody face. Kirishima ran to Kota and took off as fast as he could.

"I…got ya!" He panted as he ran, but all too soon he found Muscular's fist in his back plowing him towards the ground. Kirishima had no choice, but to drop Kota otherwise he'd fall on him, but as Kota flew through the air he was caught by Mr. Aizawa who took stock of the situation before him.

"I'll thank you to get off of my student!" He shouted as Muscular stood up blood pouring from several punctures on his face raining down on the unconscious Kirishima.

"Well damn I didn't expect to see you here. The boss was pretty clear that I shouldn't take you on." Muscular said as he kicked Kirishima to the side watching his body crash into a tree and slide to the ground. "But the boss isn't here and you're at a disadvantage. You have two half dead kids here, so what are you going to do?" At that moment the sound of loud crunching and cracking could be heard from his left Kirishima stood up his entire body jagged and hard.

"I-I can handle this Mr. Aizawa after all I'm the sturdy hero Red Riot; Unbreakable!" Kirishima stepped forward as thoughts of Bakugou ran through his head. The look of pain and depression running across his friend's face plastering itself onto Kirishima's heart. "Bane hurt my friend he stole his future I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen to anyone else!" Kirishima said running forward and crashing into Muscular holding him there. "Go Mr. Aizawa that kid needs help!" Aizawa was stuck, on one hand he would be saving Kota, but leaving his student to a villain who was out of his league, but if he stayed Kota would most certainly die. He grit his teeth as he activated his quirk causing Muscular's fibers to fall away as he slowly backed up.

"This is all I can do Kirishima. I'll be back!" He shouted as he moved deeper into the forest before the glow of his eyes was lost, but before that happened Kirishima smiled as he cocked his fist back and plowed it into Muscular's side knocking him to the ground as Kirishima mounted his barrel chest and punched him repeatedly. _I just need to knock him out, then I can restrain him and get what I want need about Bane._ Muscular was losing consciousness, when he felt his quirk reactivate and grinned punching upward under Kirishima's chin he heard the satisfying click as his teeth smashed together and sent Kirishima upward before Muscular jumped into the air and grabbed Kirishima's face. Muscular's own face was a picture of brutality bruising and puncture marks missing teeth, and his prosthetic eye was crushed, but still he wore a grin of malice.

"You missed your shot kid now it's my turn." He said rearing back his arm tripling in size as he drove it into Kirishima's stomach once, twice three times watching cracks appear along his abdomen. "You're too soft kid!" He shouted driving his fist into Kirishima once again watching as blood spurt between his fingers from Kirishima's mouth as he was driven out of the air into the ground. Muscular smiled as he dropped to the ground walking over to Kirishima's prone body. "Guess you're not so unbreakable after all." He said raising his boot above Kirishima, but before he could finish the job a jet of blue flame blocked him off from Kirishima. Muscular looked at Dabi who was walking towards him.

"He's proved himself a hero and in accordance with Stain's will he lives." Dabi stated standing in front of Muscular. "Unless you want to go through me." Muscular growled before turning his back on Dabi and heading after Eraserhead. Dabi looked over his shoulder and shrugged walking over to meet with Twice.

"Man I was sure he was going to rip you in two. No way, you'd burn him to a crisp!" Twice shouted giving a thumbs up.

"Just make another clone and send it after that idiot." Dabi said walking off.

* * *

Toga was apparently out of range of Ochaco's quirk because she finally dropped down to the ground and began walking as she heard the sound of squelching and knew she was close as she rounded a group of trees and found Bane's Nomu who he'd named Plasmus. It kind of looked like one of those slime monsters from those porn comics. It was a maroon color almost purple she would think with two sickly yellow green glowing eyes and in its moist slimy fist was a bloody struggling ragdoll. "Good boy Plasmus Bane is going to be so proud of you." Plasmus didn't respond besides a low gurgle and began to force Ragdoll into its stomach. "Wait hold on there Slimy I need something from her first." Toga said grabbing her syringe and plunging it into Ragdoll's thigh and then stripped the hero of her costume with the help of Plasmus holding her still. "There we go I think this might come in handy." She said with a bright smile as Ragdoll was absorbed into Plasmus' body who then began walking off.

"Byeee. Thanks for the hard work." Toga said as she licked her lips and began drinking from her syringe and stripped out of her current outfit, which was only a partial of her real costume which she'd stowed away near here in which she dressed in before dressing in Ragdoll's costume.

* * *

"So how do you think things are going?" Kurogiri asked looking between Bane and Tomura. Stain hadn't bothered to show up. Bane shrugged.

"We'll find out soon enough." He said propping his feet up on the table as Tomura swirled his glass.

"What he said these are high level villains we went through a lot to get them together there's no way they'll fail." He said downing his drink and crunching on the lone piece of ice in the glass. Kurogiri nodded glad to see that Tomura was acting like a proper villain, while all Bane could think was that Croc and Jack should be nearly done with their missions and he couldn't help but smile.

 _It's check All for One._

 **A/N Whooo almost didn't get this one done. Jump Force got me hooked!**


	11. Losing Faith

**A/N: Alright everyone we're in the forest training arc and things are getting real, so let's not waste too much time and get on with the action. I went back through the chapters to try and fix all the mistakes regarding HIsashi and Kota's name hopefully I got them all. Once again thank you all for the support and reviews they inspire me to try and top each chapter I put out. Oh yeah first and only warning. Someone is going to die in this chapter, so if it's your favorite character my condolences.  
Sewrtyuiop: This chapter will give answer your anticipation.  
Robotdocter: Probably not clayface since Plasmus is there, but Bane still has two Nomus all his own, and who knows what they're like.  
lauraleigraves: "I most definitely am! I love it! The battle damage looks so real. Team Beta for life! **

Jack walked into the Musutafu hospital he was wearing wire rim half-moon glasses his long red hair was tied into a tight ponytail. His face was completely shaven and he wore a button-down long sleeve shirt and khakis with loafers. This was his special ability besides his quirk that is. Jack was a master of disguise, ok maybe master was an overstatement, but fuck he was good at it. This was how he was able to get so close to his previous victims, in the guise of a fan, or prospective business associate, hell even a love interest.

He knew some people were skilled in erasing their presence allowing them to get close to people, but he did something else entirely. His presence seemingly morphed allowing him to put people at ease around him never knowing they were moments from death. He wandered around the hospital looking from side to side putting on an act of searching for something and a nurse took his bait coming up to him. "Sir is there something I can help you with?" She asked politely. Jack smiled rubbing the back of his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a doctor I'm here to speak with him about a recent case he's been involved with, but I'm such a dunce I forgot his name, but I know he always has these green goggles on or something and a thick grey mustache. He watched a light of recognition come on in the nurse's eyes.

"Oh you mean Dr. Dorobo, honestly I can't say I'm surprised he's not a very nice person. I can take you to him if you want." She offered kindly, but Jack reached forward grabbing her hands.

"I couldn't ask that of you Miss you have an important job to do offering aid to the sick and injured, it simply wouldn't be right for me to take your precious time away from them. Directions will be fine." He said before letting her hands go blushing slightly. The nurse who also sported a blush nodded bashfully.

"Umm just take the elevator up one floor turn left and then turn right his office will be the third one on the left, it should be the only one with a light on in it." She said as Jake bowed to her before heading to the elevator and once the doors shut he released a laugh. "Oh man I didn't know I still had it that was hilarious!" He said smiling to himself. "I'm glad the boss sent me on this mission giving me a chance to strut my stuff." Bane had sent both him and Croc on separate missions. His was to find All for One's doctor in this hospital and get some information from him. Bane posited that since All for One was for all intents and purposes a shut in that the only way he got anything real done was either through the doctor or Tomura, so getting rid of the doctor who was an integral part of the Nomu production would cripple him severely and since Jack had been one of the best at capturing people, heroes no less it was his job to get this done. Following the nurse's directions he found the doctor's office and opened it without so much as a knock. Dr. Dorobo looked up immediately at Jack as the former locked the door behind him.

"Who are you?!" The doctor said glaring at Jack.

"That's not important Doctor. I have some questions I need answered and you're the only one who can answer them for me." He said walking steadily toward Dorobo who reached under his desk for a gun, but Jack was faster latching his hand around Dorobo's neck and leaching his strength from him, so much so that Dorobo didn't have the strength to hold the gun which fell to the floor. It was true that Jack could only absorb up to half of a person's strength, but that depended heavily on how strong that person was. Absorbing the strength of someone like Muscular half would be the absolute limit, because that guy was like a walking generator, but for someone like Dorobo here, who'd probably never lifted anything heavier than one of his Doctorate plaques he could absorb all of his strength to the point his heart probably wouldn't have the strength to beat anymore.

Dorobo flopped back in his chair breathing hard as he looked at this stranger in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked as Jack sat on the desk pulling over the cup of pencils and pens. He took two of them out and in rapid succession he stabbed them through Dorobo's hands pinning them to the armrests of his chair. He quickly covered the doctor's mouth as he wailed into his palm.

"That doesn't matter right now, I've been sent here to get some information from you, if you try to scream for help, or in any way draw attention to us I'm going to give you a catheter the hard way, understand? Torture is not for me honestly, so I'd rather not have to do it, but I like my boss, so I'll torture the shit out of you if I have to. First question where is All for One's base?" Jack asked twirling a pen between his fingers. Dorobo began to sweat. Obviously this man wasn't a hero or any type of law enforcement, so he had to be a villain, and there are only a few people that know All for One exists.

"You work for B-!" Jack punched Dorobo in the gut knocking the wind from him, Dorobo hunched over coughing harshly.

"Finish that sentence and I'll start pulling your teeth, now tell me where is All for One?" This is one of the few times that Dorobo wished he had a more combative quirk. His quirk was X-ray which allowed him to see through any object within a kilometer radius, which is why he wore the thick goggles he had on, it was incredibly suited to his job, but it wouldn't stop this crook from torturing him.

"I can't tell you that if I betray him he'll kill me!" Dorobo shouted looking up as Jack plunged the pen in his hand through his goggles into his eye and once more covered his mouth as the doctor screamed in pain shaking weakly as blood ran down his face.

"I don't care if he plans on raping your daughter give me what I want!" Jack hissed as the doctor moaned in pain.

"He's in an underground bunker a few miles outside of Kamino ward." Dorobo spoke as he grit his teeth against the pain in his eye and hands.

"Good now how injured is All for One I know he's got some fucked up scars, but I want the details. Is he missing organs or anything, I'm pretty sure he's not brain damaged right?" Dorobo clenched his teeth again. He'd given up his master's location would he really give up his weakness too. The throbbing from the pen in his eye answered his question.

"He's not missing any organs, but due to the damage he suffered years, ago and from several operations and using his own healing quirks on himself, his stamina is quite low. A prolonged battle would tire him out quickly especially if he was using several different quirks throughout it." Jack smiled and pulled the pen from the doctor's eye listening to him groan and hiss as the object was removed.

"See what happens when you cooperate, now last question and I'll be out of your hair, well out of your mustache since your rocking the chrome dome up here." Jack said rubbing the doctor's bald head. "Where are his Nomu being kept?" Dorobo sighed it made no sense to resist now.

"There's an old research facility in the woods east of here, I don't know the exact location I was always teleported there, but given the position of the stars on the nights I worked there, I'm sure it's east of here." Jack nodded and clapped Dorobo on the shoulder before pulling the pencils out of his hands.

"Thanks dock you've been really helpful sorry about roughing you up like that." He said with a smile before grabbing the doctor's head and twisting it 180 degrees. He heard a gasp as he looked back seeing the nurse who'd led him there at the window before she ran off.

"Of course just when I'm about to make a clean getaway someone shows up. Well damn guess I better book it." He said standing up and walking out of the office and turning off the light as he did so. Once he was in the hall he pulled the nearest fire alarm and then made his way to the stairwell and once on the ground floor slipped out of the hospital with the crowd taking off the long sleeve shirt he was wearing to reveal a purple T-shirt before undoing his ponytail and slapping on a cap before throwing the glasses away. _Transformation complete._

* * *

In the mental ward of the Musutafu hospital all the doors which were usually locked after sunset to prevent any accidents happening to the patients they all unlocked as the fire alarm went off. Most of the doors remained shut, but one creaked open silently and in the darkness were two deep green bloodshot eyes as a pale hand pushed open the door revealing a rail thin pale woman with messy green hair and scars running up the edges of her mouth. She stepped into the hallway wearing an undone straitjacket that hung on her thin frame with the long sleeves trailing with sweat pants above her bare feet as she padded across the cold tile floor. She watched as orderlies began escorting her fellow patients away. She waited until the orderlies split up one making her way over to the wing where she had been housed and as the woman rounded the corner. The patient grabbed hold of her and swung her full force into the wall hearing a crack as the woman's nose broke splattering the wall with blood as she fell unconscious.

This woman standing over the unconscious orderly was Inko Midoriya recently admitted to the hospital by her husband after having a psychotic break.

After making sure the orderly was unconcious Inko moved silently away from the mental ward looking for the nearest exit, but as she headed to the stairwell she heard a woman's scream. "Please no Enji not again!" Unable to resist her curiosity Inko padded quickly to the source of the scream and found a white haired woman in patient scrubs on her knees crying in front of a redheaded man who'd been frozen solid.

Inko walked up to the two and inspected the statue it was an orderly frozen stiff. "I'd say give me a stiff one, but it looks like he already got it." Inko said laughing a little before squatting down next to the woman. "Hey what are you crying about?" Inko asked as the woman looked up her gaunt pale face and dull grey eyes looking to Inko.

"I-I thought he was m-my husband and I-I-I killed him! He was trying to help me and I killed him!" She shouted crying harder. Inko bit her lip before standing up and looking at her.

"What are you talking about you helped him, I mean really he was an orderly at a hospital he wasn't doing much with his life and now look at him, he's a gorgeous statue!" Inko said leaning against the frozen corpse. "He doesn't have to worry about bills, or money, or anything ever again, and you helped him have that. I'm sure he was bored out of his gourd anyway." Inko said laughing more as she pulled up the woman. "I'm Inko Midoriya, and who are you?" The woman bashfully looked at the ground.

"I'm Rei To-Todo…just call me Rei." She whispered the fear of saying her last name crippling her.

"Well Rei I'm going to find my son he's been gone for a while, but I think he's just waiting on me, and I need to find him!" Inko said excitedly before turning and walking away her long sleeves billowing out behind her.

"Y-you have a son too?" Rei asked as she bit her lip thinking about her Shoto and what she, no what Enji made her do to him.

Inko turned on a dime and smiled brightly. "Yes I have a brilliant baby boy, he's my pride and joy, there's nothing better than being a mother right?" She asked as Rei nodded.

"I-I have a son too, but I haven't seen him in a long time." Inko grabbed Rei's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"That just won't do Rei sons need their mothers, our sons _need_ us and we can't let them down no matter what, or who gets in our way." Inko growled as Rei nodded. "Good you're coming with me and together we will find our sons and get rid of anyone who gets in our way!" Inko shouted pulling Rei alongside her as the two women walked out the nearest exit into the night.

* * *

Aizawa burst into the classroom once more seeing that Vlad had kept the remaining students there as he tossed everything off the teacher's desk and lay Kota down on it. "Vlad we need to get this kid some help. Ashido get the first aid kit now!" Ashido jumped from her desk running out immediately. "Sero get over and tape his arms straight and tight as a splint." Sero began dispensing his tape wrapping it tightly around Kota's arms. Aizawa stood back as he looked to Vlad. "I have to go back out. Kirishima bought me the time I needed to get Kota here, I need to get back there." As Aizawa made to leave there was a crash outside signaling that Muscular had arrived.

"Get out here Eraserhead you got away last time, but not again!" He shouted as Aizawa stepped forward his eyes glowing red cancelling out Muscular's quirk. "Hmm it doesn't matter I don't need my quirk to rip you apart!" As Muscular readied himself to attack Vlad walked out as well.

"I will assist you Aizawa I had the students tend to young Kota." Vlad stated getting into a fighting stance. Muscular smiled as he slammed his fists into the ground even without his augmented strength Muscular was strong enough to create a large dust cloud. He remembered Bane's teaching when it came to Eraserhead. Bane had briefed them on Eraserhead since he was the most troublesome one there. _His quirk doesn't work unless he can see you keep him blind._ Muscular smiled as his quirk came back to him and using his augmented muscles he ripped a chunk of earth out of the ground and hurled it in the direction of the two heros.

Aizawa saw the silhouette of the boulder and used his scarf to dodge out of the way while Vlad created a wall of blood to block the boulder that shattered against his wall. Aizawa watched from his vantage point on the roof as Muscular jumped out of the cloud looking to land on Vlad using his scarf he wrapped it around Muscular's two raised arms and slung him up onto the roof with him. Taking the opportunity he landed on Muscular's chest throwing a jab down to Muscular's temple looking to knock him out, but Muscular was used to being hit by stronger people than Aizawa. Raising his bound arms up he slammed them into the roof causing it to buckle under the two combatants and light to shine directly into Aizawa's eyes causing him to blink and allowing muscular a moment to Bash Aizawa away from him towards the edge of the roof as Muscular got to his feet.

Aizawa stood on the edge of the roof looking at Muscular before notcing a blue light at his back he turned to jump out of the way of the flame, but taking his eyes off Muscular the enhancer villain took that second to tackle Aizawa off the roof. "Show me your blood hero!" Muscular shouted as the two broke apart before hitting the ground Aizawa rolling to reduce the impact as Muscular took the fall head on landing on his feet.

"Sorry but that's it." Dabi said as he walked out of the forest looking at Muscular. "Time's up, we need to head to the rendezvous." He said simply as Muscular grit his teeth.

"No you already stopped me from killing that last kid you're not going to keep me from ripping these pros in half!" The angry blonde raged as Dabi shrugged.

"You're right I'm not, feel free to stay here and disobey Bane's orders, he's your boss not mine." Dabi said stepping back into the forest as Muscular clenched his fists. He knew what Bane would do if he disobeyed him.

"You got lucky today!" He shouted jumping off into the woods after Dabi.

"Should we go after them Aizawa?" Vlad asked before hearing screaming from inside the classroom.

"Find out what's going on in there Vlad I need to get to Kirishima!" Aizawa shouted running off as Vlad made his way back inside.

"Mr. Vlad Kota's not breathing!" Ashido yelled at him.

* * *

Tora stood across from Magne both bruised and panting. Mandalay was kneeling atop Spinner as she held him in submission. _That idiot I can't believe he got himself caught, I should just abandon him it's about time for us to get out of here anyway._ Magne thought to herself when she heard rustling from the bushes and out came Ragdoll she was slightly injured, but nothing too serious. _What the hell I thought Plasmus was going to capture her? Don't tell me that walking sludge ball failed?!_ Magne thought, but as he continued to watch her move towards her "compatriots" she gave him a discreet handsign one that he knew well. He smiled before rushing Tora and the two continued to trade blows.

"Ragdoll where have you been why weren't you answering the comms?!" Mandalay yelled pressing her knee harder into Spinner's back.

"Sorry Mandalay I was attacked by one of those Nomu things and it broke my communicator, but don't worry I'll get the students out of here so you and Tora can let loose." She said giving a thumbs up as she began herding the six remaining students Iida, Koda, Ojiro, Mineta, Shinso and Tokage back to the lodge.

"Thank you Ragdoll, but keep an eye on Iida he seems to have a grudge against Stain and might try to run off to fight the villains." Mandalay reported as Ragdoll nodded.

"Don't worry Mandalay I'll make sure he won't leave." The hero said as she began moving them away from the battle. "Alright you six line up I'll be at the back with Iida." She commanded as the students began to follow the path back to the lodge. Once they were out of sight of the combatants Ragdoll spoke. "Ok we can't take the path back to lodge, we might meet villains on it, so we're going to cut through the forest in a straight line back there." Ragdoll stated which sounded like the right idea to all those gathered there and began trekking through the forest.

"Thank god we have Ragdoll here or else we'd be totally screwed." Mineta spoke out.

"Yeah the pros will definitely have this taken care of." Tokage agreed as she followed Shinso who was in the front and therefore was the first to come out into the clearing and what he saw made his blood run cold. Before him were three villains. Muscular, Dabi, and Twice. The trio seemed equally confused by their entrance. Shinso turned back to shout a warning to Ragdoll, and watched in Horror as Ragdoll used her claws to rip Iida's throat out. The teen was on his knees with Ragdoll standing on his ankles as she drug her clawed hand against Iida's throat watching the blood spray out onto the nearby leaves and ground. Setsuna screamed as Ojiro jumped into action swiping a roundhouse kick at Ragdoll who narrowly avoided it.

Iida lay on the ground clutching his throat. "You monster what have you done!" Ojiro shouted as he watched Ragdoll's skin and costume slip off revealing a young blonde girl in a terrifying costume. On her hands were long elbow length gloves with long claws at each fingertip with a tube running up from them to her mask which was either glass or plastic in the shape of interlocking fangs. The costume was mostly black with streaks of red going through out it as if the suit was designed to always look blood splattered. Her vicious grin could be seen clearly through the teeth shaped half face mask she wore. Dabi looked to the five remaining students and then at Toga.

"You lead them here, why?" He asked as Toga grinned happily walking over to stand with her compatriots.

"I wanted to kill the glasses guy, but I wasn't sure I'd be able to get away after doing it, so I figured I'd bring them here like delicious lambs to the slaughter and we'd end the night with a huge bloodbath!" Toga shouted as Muscular cracked his knuckles.

"Nice going Buns I haven't gotten to kill anyone all night!" He said smiling broadly as he fished the broken pieces of his prosthetic eye out and replaced it with a black and red one as he looked at the kids. "Well don't be shy kiddies step right on up there's enough pain to go around." Shinso was sweating bullets this was the worse situation ever! They were surrounded by four villains and even though they outnumbered them clearly the villains outclassed them. The only option was to run for the lodge and hope that one of the teachers was already out here looking for them. The only real combatants in their group were Iida, Ojiro and himself. Tokage was best used for recon and Mineta was hardly a fighter, but Iida was dead leaving only himself and Ojiro to take on four villains. He swallowed maybe if he could get at least one of them under his brain washing then maybe they could get away.

Ojiro jumped into action kicking and punching at Toga who avoided each with the skill of a ballerina. "Wow you're really good." She said spinning to the side to avoid an axe kick and went to stab her hand into Ojiro who dodged back, but he couldn't possibly know that Toga's claws were detachable rocketing from her fingertips and piercing into Ojiros chest and stomach and began to suck blood from him, but Ojiro was quick in slapping the claws away and lash out his tail at Twice who'd been sneaking up behind him punching the duplication man in the chest knocking the wind from him.

Muscular walked up to the remaining students smiling cruelly at them before Shinso stood in front of the other two before speaking. "Why are you here!?" He shouted in Muscular's face as the villain reared back.

"Isn't obv-…" Dabi stood completely still as Muscular's punch drove down on Shinso who narrowly avoided it. _Damn I was hoping to get the big guy, but hopefully you can help us._ Shinso thought

"Attack them!" He shouted as Dabi lifted his hands releasing twin jets of blue flames causing all three villains to jump back as the blue flames chased them. "Let's get out of here!" Shinso shouted taking off with his fellow students with Ojiro stopping to grab Iida's body. _I won't leave you behind Class Rep._ Ojiro thought to himself as the villains began to attack their mind controlled compatriot.

* * *

Ochaco, Tsu, and Shoji looked up at the masked villain above them and to the two marbles he held within his hand before stowing them in his coat pocket. "You've been a wonderful audience, but I'm afraid this is the curtain call." Mr. Compress said jumping out of the tree he was currently on and heading towards his gathered compatriots.

"No, give Tokoyami and Todoroki back!" Shoji shouted starting to run after him.

"Shoji wait I have plan!" Ochaco said standing up and gripping her sliced shoulder. "We have to do this fast. I'll use my quirk on myself and Shoji I need you to throw me after that guy with all your might."

"Ochaco that's crazy you're injured let me do it!" Tsu said as Ochaco shook her head.

"It has to be me Tsu with my quirk once I touch him I can make him float trapping him in the sky with me buying me time to get those two back." Ochaco stated giving her friend a thumbs up. "I'll be alright." She said as she clasped her hands together activating her quirk and beginning to float as Shoji grabbed hold of her and climbed the tree that Mr. Compress had just abandoned. He positioned himself and gripped Ochaco with his three arms and after taking careful aim he threw Ochaco after Mr. Compress who was soaring through the air. Right before impact Ochaco released her quirk on herself as she impacted Mr. Compress and then activated it on him causing the two of them to begin to float upwards.

"I've heard of rabid fans, but this is behavior unbecoming of a young lady wouldn't you say!" Compress shouted reaching for her looking to compress her as well, but Ochaco grabbed hold of his hand gripping it tightly. "If you compress me like you did those two you have no idea whether my quirk will stop working, and I can't release my quirk while I'm compressed can I? You'd be stuck floating upward until a hero came and arrested you or you ran out of air." Compress gulped at the implication that he might suffocate in the mesosphere.

"Touché young lady, but you have to let go of us sometime especially if I do this." Mr. Compress fished the two marbles out of his pocket and dropped them towards the ground. "I highly doubt your friends can withstand the impact of hitting the ground in such a small form." He said grinning as Ochaco jumped free of the villain who grabbed her leg. "Now you'll have to release me if you want to save the-!" Immediately the two began to fall as Ochaco released her quirk she kicked backwards catching Compress in his mask breaking it and knocking two other marbles from his mouth which fell toward the ground as well.

 _Oh no which are the real ones!_ She thought to herself as she eyed the four marbles in the air. She had to make a decision because the ground was coming at them fast. She gulped and grabbed hold of two of the marbles shuddering as she felt the villain's saliva on her hand and then pressed her hands together causing her to float as compress fell to the ground hard in the middle of his comrades. "Who the hell are you, wait I know you!" Twice shouted looking to Mr. Compress as he began pulling himself from the ground.

Dabi looked at Compress and at the girl who was clutching two of his marbles. He'd just regained control of himself after Twice snuck up behind him and kicked in the ass. "Compress did you get our target?' He asked as Compress stood from the ground clutching two marbles as well. Releasing his quirk he smiled as one marble turned into a bundle of leaves, but the other was Todoroki, and in Ochaco's hand was a bundle of leaves, and Tokoyami.

"Did you ever doubt me, my showmanship is first class Dabi, but I will applaud your gall my dear to think you would risk killing me to save your friends. I take my hat off to you." Mr. Compress took his hat off as black mist appeared surrounding the villains.

"Time to go I've already picked up Spinner and Magne." Kurogiri stated shrouding the villains in a thick cloud and warping them out of the forest leaving Ochaco and Tokoyami with their meager victory.

* * *

Killer Croc walked around the neighborhood thinking about the mission he was given along with Jack. He wasn't sure if he was given this mission to take advantage of his looks, or if Bane just didn't think he was competent enough for a real mission. He shook his head as he walked down the sidewalk people giving him a wide berth as usual. _Croc I need you to patrol the surrounding areas, make sure people see you leaving this bar, but never follow you, I know how good you are at navigating the sewers use them to get around, but make sure you are seen in this area, but never caught._ Croc scratched his scaly chin as he noticed several people taking pictures of him. He was wearing a large hooded poncho it didn't do much to hide who he was, but it was enough to give enough deniability he supposed. _Better duck out and head to the bar._ He thought to himself as he cut down an alley and finding a manhole opened it and slid down it replacing it with his tail as he did so.

He'd spent a lot of time in the sewer as a hitman. He wasn't the stealthiest of men, but not even someone with enhanced senses could track him in a sewer and it allowed him to access anywhere in the city with ease. He knew these sewers as well as people knew the streets around their home. He walked for a bit before climbing up a nearby ladder and exiting out a few blocks from the bar. He made his way there making sure to take relatively populated streets before going down to the bar to find that his comrades had returned with their prize in tow. Sitting near the back of the bar was Todoroki Shoto in suppression manacles and chains.

"Welcome back Croc you made it just in time to see what Tomura has planned for our guest." Bane said nodding at him as Croc sat down on the floor by the counter. Bane smiled before turning to Tomura wondering what that maniac had planned for the son of Endeavor, and as he did so he noticed how Dabi's eyes never left the boy, he was as focused as a laser. Stranger still Spinner had left to meet back up with Stain and report, but Dabi had elected to stay behind. _There's something between these two, or maybe it's something between Dabi and Endeavor?_ Bane grinned sitting back and putting his boots up, now he waited. All the pieces were in place all he needed was for the hero's to do their job for once and this would all be over.

* * *

After the authorities arrived and took stock of the aftermath of the Villains' attack. Two villains were captured those being Moonfish and a young boy going by Mustard, but the losses on their side were much worse. Kota was rushed to the hospital, and after hours of intensive care it was revealed he was in a Coma from his head injury. Kirishima was in bad shape as well, but with time he'd make a full recovery his quirk really came in handy when it came to taking a beating. After Shinso and the others relayed what had happened it was decided that Ragdoll must have been taken captive along with Todoroki. Momo was also injured by one of the Villains' Nomu creatures, but most striking of all, was the death of Tenya Iida younger brother of the hero Ingenium who had also been killed recently by the hero killer. The world saw all this and their faith in their heroes dropped horribly. This was the third incident in too small a frame of time that had shaken the people's faith, how much more could they take before their trust and belief was broken?


	12. Clash of Titans

**A/N Well here it is this chapter and the next were the chapters I wanted to write the most! Let's get to it!  
Jss2141: I'm glad I was able to live up to your expectations of Toga's suit, and I'm a guy.  
Hardcasekara: Killer Frost will do just fine.  
bestpony666: No they will not be in a relationship Rei is going to be a villain in her own right not just Inko's plaything she's got goals of her own you know. (Looking at you Endeavor)**

All Might stood outside of a hospital room listening to the cries of Mrs. Iida. He was trying to summon the much needed courage to go in and speak to the woman, but he hadn't taken a single step towards the door yet. This was awful he'd heard about the attack on the training camp and he kicked himself for not being there. He and Lemillion had been out taking in as many of the escaped convicts as they could find, in a sort of training session for Lemillion to get used to One for All. He was the Symbol of Peace dammit how could he let this happen? He'd already visited Kirishima who of all things was reassuring him that things would be alright.

It was laughable really the symbol of peace of being cheered up by his injured student. All Might took a deep breath and slapped his cheeks. "No point in standing out here anymore." He said walking up to the door and grabbing hold of the handle until he heard shouting down the hallway. He knew that voice and with sickening relief he turned and walked down the hall the hall lights catching the bright colors of his golden age costume as he rounded the corner to see a furious Endeavor berating Aizawa and Vlad King.

"You two call yourselves heroes, and where are those worthless cats, this is as much their fault as yours! You had one damn job, and that was to prote-!"

"Enji that's enough!" All might spoke loudly coming down the hall to stare down the number two hero he'd interrupted. "If you want to blame someone blame me. I wasn't there and as a fellow teacher I share in the responsibility of what happened to your son as well, but rest assured I will do everything to get him back." All Might spoke placing a hand on Endeavor's shoulder who swiftly swatted it aside.

"You think me or my progeny need your help All Might? Shoto is leagues above these villains, they will not break him. I made him to be better than you." Endeavor said glaring into All Might's eyes.

"No matter the reason the hospital is not the place for this." Said principal Nezu who came striding down the hall. "I appreciate your concern as a parent Endeavor, but there are patients here who need to regain their health in peace, so please stop bellowing and afford them that right, besides your anger is misguided. It was my decision to deny All Might the opportunity to go along on the training camp. With the recently released villains combined with the fact that Bane seems to have a grudge against All Might I thought that by keeping him in the city would be for the best. I'm sorry All Might I selfishly thought that putting you in the public eye the villains would focus their efforts solely on you, but I was foolish in my thinking and as such UA is facing a very real crisis. We have allowed two attacks on our students each ending with grievous injury to our students and now the death of one of the Ingenium family. The media is calling for a press conference and we don't have the grounds to deny them this. Aizawa, Vlad I'm sorry to ask, but I need you to accompany me to the press conference."

Vlad and Aizawa nodded both having seen this coming, and were prepared for it having already dressed in their formal attire. "If you two would wait for me in the lobby I would like to give my condolences to the Iida and Kirishima families." Nezu said as he made his way down the hall.

As Endeavor and All Might stood in the hallway they were approached by Detective Tsukauchi. "All Might, oh and you're here as well Endeavor good that saves me time. If you two would come with me I have good news." The number one and two heroes looked at Tsukauchi and then at each other before following the detective out of the hospital.

* * *

Shoto looked around at the gathered villains making mental notes of the room and possible escape routes as the door opened to reveal a man in a flowing white mask and covered in knives with a sword on his back and a red scarf around his neck. "I see you've accomplished your mission Shigaraki, now what do you intend to do with him?" Stain asked as Tomura stood in front of Tomura.

"You know, I know those eyes you've got, the eyes of someone who hates something with every fiber of his being. You hate it so much that you can't see anything but it. Nothing else matters besides destroying that thing you hate so much. That's how I feel about All Might, so what do you hate Shoto Todoroki?" Tomura asked leaning down towards Shoto's cuffs.

"Don't do it Tomura." Bane said catching the attention of both student and villain. "The cuffs stay on. We've seen this kid's power and know that the second you take off those suppression cuffs he's either going to turn this building into an iceberg or a raging inferno. Leave them on." Tomura stood straight staring at Bane.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Tomura asked as he stalked over towards Bane ignoring the shifting of Muscular and Toga who were ready to kill Tomura in an instant.

"Yes I am, and if you want this to go the way you want I suggest you listen." Bane said towering over the frail man before him. Tomura growled before slapping his hand on the table between him and Bane watching it turn to dust.

"Watch yourself Bane." Is all Tomura said before walking back to Shoto.

"It's none of your business what I hate; it doesn't matter to anyone, but me."

"It's Endeavor isn't it?" Dabi spoke from the corner causing Shoto's mismatched eyes to lock onto him. "You hate your father with an unrelenting passion right." Dabi said stating his assumption once more, but it was obvious to everyone in the room that he was correct given Shoto's body language.

"Daddy issues hunh man I feel you there. Sucks having a hero for a dad I tell you." Jack said raising his hands in a shrug.

"Your dad was a hero Jack?" Toga asked to which the redheaded man nodded. "Yeah, but this was back in the day before "Hero" was a thing, but yeah he was out there fighting crime preaching justice and then came home to jack it to kiddy porn, man what a role model I had right?" He said laughing loudly. "Never saw the cops coming until it was too late, so I feel you there kid dads are nothing but bastards with broken condoms." He said tossing back his whiskey as the TV was unmuted by Kurogiri.

"I think everyone will want to hear this." He said simply as everyone in the bar turned to the TV the caption under the screen read **UA PRESS CONFERENCE.** At the front of the room surrounded by flashing cameras and vicious sharks taking the form of reporters was UA principal and teachers Nezu, Aizawa, and Vlad King. The first reporter stepped up to question the trio.

"Channel Five News Reporter Trisha Takanawa, I would like to ask how does UA take responsibility for this grisly incident? A student kidnapped and another murdered, what happened to the impenetrability of UA?" Nezu spoke immediately after.

"UA takes full responsibility for this incident and offer our condolences to the Iida family and our assurances that we will get Shoto Todoroki back, and are currently doing a complete overhaul of our security measures and are soon going to implement an extreme measure that will assure everyone that we can and will keep their children safe." There were a barrage of questions until another reporter stepped forward.

"Condolences that's all you have to say, we put our children's lives in your hands, and after you drop the ball all you have are Condolences and assurances? We have a statement that Eraserhead abandoned his student Ejiro Kirishima to fight a villain who we know has already murdered fully licensed heroes. What do you have to say to this Shota Aizawa!?"

Vlad swallowed nervously as Aizawa stood up from his seat everyone in the room could tell he was furious, and the reporter who asked this question gave a small smirk awaiting the statement that would allow him to bury these so called heroes. Aizawa dropped into a deep bow.

"I have no excuse I did in fact leave Kirishima to fight a villain and all I can say is thank you. Because of Kirishima's actions a young boy's life was saved, there is no way I could ever fully repay the heroic actions of my student, but I hope that this will in some way make up for my inadequacies as a teacher. I will be tendering my resignation with UA effective immediately." The room was silenced by this admission even the reporter who'd egged Aizawa on was floored. "All I have to say is that to the villains who kidnapped my student they will find no way to break him Shoto Todoroki is one of the strongest students in my class both physically and mentally. He will grow to be a great hero even without my tutelage."

Tomura looked at the screen and laughed. "Man the heroes are having a bad time of it wouldn't you say Shoto, it's like their being treated as the bad guys, but that's unfair isn't it? They were doing their best shouldn't that count for something?" Tomura asked as he crouched down in front of Shoto. "This is the world we live in Shoto. It's unfair, and brutal, but everybody thinks things are fine because we have idiots like All Might who make us feel safe and protected. You know I actual respect your father you know. He's a complete ass, but that's because he's not trying to coddle everyone he lets them know that heroes are just as ugly as the rest of the world, so come on Shoto why don't you join us and help show people how ugly the world really is." Shoto looked into Tomura's eyes silently for a moment.

* * *

All Might sat in the passenger seat of Tsukauchi's car while Endeavor inhabited the backseat. They had been silent ever since the ride had begun. Tsukauchi had declined telling them what the good news was until they reached their destination which was the meeting room in an office building. Stepping inside the top two heroes were greeted by many of their comrades, such as Best Jeanist, Kamui Woods, and Mt. Lady, but as All Might entered the room he received a yellow boot to the side of his face stumbling the unprepared hero. "Toshi I can't believe you've let this happen, as your teacher I am ashamed of you, and what would your master say to what you've allowed one villain to do?!" Gran Torino said standing in front of the giant and tapping his foot angrily.

All Might bowed swiftly his legs slightly shaking. "Forgive me Gran Torino I have no excuse this is truly shameful of me, I beg your forgiveness!" He said as Gran Torino huffed.

"I'll deal with you later right now the city has need of us, they even went to the trouble of asking me to join so it must be serious. Apologies Tsukauchi please go ahead." Gran Torino said walking back over to his seat. After the outburst Tsukauchi coughed steering the meeting back on track.

"I've gathered all you heroes here to tell that we have a location for the villain's hideout." This lit a spark in all the gathered heroes here as Tsukauchi went on to explain. "Thanks to the brave efforts of a UA student we were able to track a Nomu back to its base, but we also have reports of Killer Croc being spotted in the area near an establishment called the Mahjong bar. Compounding on this, recent sightings of a man with burn scars across his body was also spotted going in and out of this underground bar. This is our chance to go on the offensive heroes, while the villains celebrate their victory we will attack and end their reign before they can do anything else." Tsukauchi said slamming his fist into his palm.

All the gathered heroes nodded ready to take back the people's faith in them and bring this nightmare to an end. "I'm coming for you Bane you'll get what you wanted soon." All Might said clenching his fists.

* * *

Kirishima had just gotten dressed and was attempting to sneak out of the hospital. He made his way outside his room making sure the coast was clear. As he snuck down the halls he grit his teeth. He couldn't believe the others hadn't wanted to help in this, after all Todoroki was their classmate too, but he couldn't get mad they were technically doing the right thing in this situation allowing the pros to do their job, but he wouldn't just sit by and do nothing. He'd gone to Yaoyorozu before she was discharged and practically begged her to make another tracking device for him. She'd asked for time to make up her mind, and not wanting to push her too hard he'd given it to her, and told her to meet him outside the hospital gates with her answer.

Kirishima dashed out of the front entrance of the hospital unnoticed and quickly rounded the front gates and bumped into someone. He stumbled back looking to apologize until he saw who it was. "Bakugou?!" There stood the former explosion user in front of him in jeans and a black t-shirt with red sneakers.

"Been a while hasn't it Kirishima?" Bakugou asked stepping up to him hands in his pockets.

Kirishima looked his friend in the eye and bit his lip. "I'm sorry man I tried to stand up for you, the teachers expelling you was bullshit! Did you come all the way to see me in the hospital?" Kirishima asked smiling at his friend's thoughtful act.

"It's fine I knew that once it was known my quirk was gone I was going to get the boot. It was only the teacher's generosity that they waited as long as they did, but thanks for trying anyway." Bakugou said punching Kirishima lightly before answering his question. "No I didn't my damn phone wouldn't shut up with calls and texts telling me you were going to do something stupid." Bakugou said holding up his phone showing the numerous calls and texts from their classmates.

Kirishima frowned. "Look man I've got to do this, and if you came all the way here to stop me then you came her for nothing." Kirishima said preparing himself for an argument.

"I didn't, I'm here to help. Even without my quirk I have to know if Bane is Izuku and if he is then maybe I can get him to stop all this. I don't know if it was my bullying or him being quirkless, but whatever it was that turned him into this, I'm sure the Izuku I know is still in there somewhere." As the two teens talked they were joined by another. Yaoyorozu stepped out from around the corner and looked at the two.

"I was hoping that Bakugou was here to talk you out of this, but it seems that's not the case and knowing how stubborn the two of you are you're going to go through with this whether I help or not, so I will go with you two, but only as a chaperone. If I see it's getting too dangerous I will get you out of there no matter what understand?" Momo said taking her stance on the matter and the two had no choice, but to agree. With the matter settled the three made their way to the tracker destination after making a quick stop into a costume store for disguises.

The trio came upon a small building it looked abandoned, but the strength of the signal showed that their target was in there. Spotting a narrow alley next to the building the three slid into the crevasse and stopped beneath a high window. "Bakugou get on my shoulders and use these night vision goggles to see inside." Kirishima said crouching down allowing Bakugou to climb his shoulders after taking the goggles from him and looked inside after scouring the inner scenery he scowled. "All I see is a bunch of trash beer cans, and old Bentos, someone comes here, but no sign of Icy hot." Bakugou said looking to the left and once registering what was there his eyes widened behind the goggles. "Shit there's three of those Nomu guys in here, but they look way different from the one at USJ."

"Is there one that looks like a maroon slime from those games?" Momo asked shuddering at the image of that monster chasing her through the woods. Bakugou nodded before they noticed a gathering on the street outside. Momo slid towards the entrance of the alley to take a better look at the four heroes there Mt. Lady, Gang Orca, Best Jeanist and Tiger from the pussy cats along with a large squadron of police. Momo gave a sigh of relief glad she wouldn't have to prevent her two classmates from engaging if things went bad.

"We can head back now the pros are here and we know that Todoroki is not here we should get out of here as soon as possible." Momo explained to her disappointed yet relieved classmates just as Mt. Lady activated her quirk growing to full giant status and then bringing her foot down on the facility in an axe kick caving a large portion of the building in, but that's when things got serious out of the smoke appeared Plasmus who slithered up Mt. Lady's leg all the way to her neck before plastering himself across her face creating a grisly mask of Mt. Lady's shocked expression.

On the ground another creature appeared this one looking like a living stone statue that rushed out of the rubble locking hands with Gang Orca as the two powerhouses tried to overpower the other, until bullets rang out mowing down the numerous police officers somehow getting around their riot shields. Best Jeanist glared from behind his mask as he created a web of fiber wrapping it around the last Nomu who's fingers were gun barrels. "There's only three of them! Regroup and take them down!" Jeanist shouted squeezing the Nomu tighter.

* * *

Todoroki looked at Tomura and sat up straight. "I have no intention nor need to join you to beat my father. I have my own way to show him up as a hero." There was the sound of rasping metal as Stain stepped forward drawing his sword.

"You want to be a hero to show up your father, no you are unworthy of that title. I've had enough Shigaraki clearly your prize has no intention of joining us it's time to cull him." Stain said stepping forward with his sword as Tomura sighed.

"Yeah I'm bored with him now, do what you want." He said walking away as there was a rapid knock at the door.

"Delivery!" Immediately after that was said the outer wall of the bar exploded inward as All Might crashed into the bar standing tall in his Golden Age suit.

"Have fear Villains! Why? Because we are here!" Shouted All Might before quickly ducking allowing Kamui Woods to shoot his tendrils into the bar and capture all but two of the villains the exceptions being Stain who quickly sliced through the branches causing them to retract and Bane flipped over a table using it as a shield to block the groping vines and dodging to the side. Bane frowned underneath his mask as he watched as Edge Shot quickly incapacitated Kurogiri.

 _Well there goes our exit strategy._ Bane thought to himself as he began pumping his venom into his mask as Dabi was also kicked into unconsciousness by some old pro, but all that seemed to drain away as he locked eyes with All Might. The two stared at each other over the expanse of the bar the entire room could feel the tension as these two titans sized up the other, but before either could make a move Stain jumped towards All Might.

"ALL MIGHT!You are the only worthy hero , and I will gladly become a sacrifice to your heroic legacy. Come All Might kill me and show the world what it means to be a hero!" Stain shouted charging at All might and drawing his sword swinging it with blinding speed, but with just as much speed All Might threw a punch breaking the sword across his fist as the wind from his blow threw Stain back into the bar crumpling the thick wood around himself, but Stain was far from done. He stood up dropping his broken sword and drawing out two K bar knives. "That's no good All Might you have to kill me or nothing will change!" All Might slowly turned his head to Todoroki.

"Todoroki I need you to leave this place, your father is outside waiting for you." Todoroki bit his lip as he imagined his dad's face outside. It made him sick to go out there to him, but he had no choice he was only in the way here. Todoroki jumped from his chair as he ran towards the hole All Might had torn in the wall. Bane stepped forward his blood was boiling. He'd beaten All Might before, but he wouldn't rest until he was broken before him, but as he stepped forward Gran Torino slammed his foot into the side of Bane's head before bouncing off again.

"A kid like you is nothing more than a workout for me." Gran Torino said bouncing off the walls and slamming into Bane repeatedly. Of course the blows weren't all that bad his armor and sturdy frame made up for most of the impact it was just getting his hands on the old man as Stain began slashing at All Might his blades barely scratching the hero's costume. Stain slashed his knife towards All Might's face who dodged to side and went for a right hook that Stain just as easily dodged the wind from his punch shaking Kamui woods' branches and the villains it held.

"We're shaking like leaves on a tree here man, literally!" Jack said squirming to try and touch Kamui's wooden skin, but the hero had got him in a rather difficult position.

 _This is the strength of the number one hero the only man worthy of that title. I will be his sacrifice to a better hero world._ Stain thought as he stabbed his knife forward watching it break against All Might's chest as the hero went to grab him narrowly missing as Stain ducked the blow and drove his spiked boot into All Might's stomach. It was like kicking a concrete wall as All Might drove his fist into Stain's stomach slamming the villain deep into the floor immobilized.

"Heroes don't kill villains. That's not what it means to be a hero!" All Might said with a large smile across his face as Tomura shrieked.

"I hate you and that smile you wear. I hate everything about you! I'll kill you All Might!" Tomura shouted as portals began to appear around the bar and from them poured Nomu that began to attack the heroes and police force outside.

This occurrence caused Gran Torino to shift his focus from repeatedly pounding Bane and gave the villain the opportunity to clothesline the elderly hero sending him flipping through the air and slamming into the glass bottles displayed behind the bar. "Damn I thought you'd never give me an opening." Bane said making his way towards All Might before he felt a familiar sensation in his mouth and watched as black vomit shot from all the villains' mouth and as Todoroki ran from the building he was also enveloped in a portal and whisked away to an unknown location. The only villain to remain was Stain.

All Might looked around at the chaos around him and all he could do was shout his frustration. " **NOOOOO**!" Before he jumped off to the other Hideout Raid team's location quickly followed by Gran Torino.

* * *

Best Jeanist lay on his back most of the thread of his sleeves gone as he stared up at the monster before him. This man had shown up just as the tide was turning against the Nomu and nearly decimated his entire team even the Nomu had been caught in his opening attack. "You truly are a pro, being able to get all your comrades out of the way of my attack. I commend your instincts Best Jeanist, too bad you're quirk is not to my liking." All for One said as he floated down to the ground looking at the hero beneath him.

"You're a monster!" Jeanist said moving his fingers to use his fibers, but was soon silenced by a point blank Air Cannon blasting the hero into unconsciousness as several portals opened up depositing his loyal followers and Todoroki.

Behind the nearly destroyed wall stood Bakugou, Momo, and Kirishima they had been there from the beginning frozen solid in fear of All for One and had only been able to watch as he destroyed the entire hero team with one attack. They soon saw his allies arrive and there was also Todoroki standing in the rubble staring up at All for One. "I'm glad to see you are all safe Tomura, but it's time for you to go. Take your prize and leave this place we don't have much ti-!" Right at that moment All Might appeared slamming his fists into All for One's open palms.

"ALL FOR ONE!" All Might shouted glaring at the villain behind his mask as All for One drove All Might back with an air cannon sending him flying into a nearby building.

"Master we can't leave you here. If we fight together we can finally kill All Might!" Tomura said scrambling to be by All for One's side as the symbol of evil forcefully activated Kurogiri's quirk, but Tomura was gripped by Bane.

"Listen to him Tomura, you are his future you need to get out of here." Bane said as Tomura struggled in his grip.

"Get your hands of-!" Tomura crumpled onto Bane's fist as the masked man drove his fist into his gut knocking him unconscious.

"Muscular, Croc, Leech, Toga, get everyone out of here through the portal!" He shouted as his group began collecting Dabi, Magne and Kurogiri.

"Boss what about you and the kid?" Muscular asked throwing Magne over his shoulder. "I should stay and fight by your side!" Muscular shouted as Bane shook his head.

"I'll be fine, just get Kurogiri up as soon as possible and have him open a portal for me and All for One." He said as he clapped his most loyal soldier on the shoulder. "This is what all my planning has led up to. Just stick to the plan." He said shoving Muscular through the portal as Jack hefted Tomura and Kurogiri after absorbing some of their strength.

"See ya on the other side boss, and I swear I didn't mean that to sound as morbid as it did." Jack said skipping through the portal followed quickly by Croc who was carrying Dabi and was followed by Spinner, and Twice. Toga stood at his side pouting behind her mask as Bane looked down at her.

"Go." He said simply as Toga stamped her foot.

"Nope I'm not going anywh-!" In an instant Bane detached the mouth of his mask and pulled Toga's down to deliver a kiss to her unsuspecting lips.

"I can't cut loose with you around." He said pushing her into the portal as it closed and then looked at Todoroki and All for one. "Beat it kid." He said tossing the key he'd lifted from Tomura after knocking him unconscious as he stood next to All for One.

"You are quite the disobedient one aren't you Bane." All for One stated as he used one of his many quirks to watch All Might's approach back to the battlefield.

Bane placed his mask back in place as he shrugged. "I've been waiting a long time for this I wouldn't miss it for anything." He said as Todoroki struggled with his locks before opening them feeling his quirks surge back under his control. He stared at the two villains standing there.

"Why go through this only to let me go?" He asked as he slowly backed up.

Bane looked at him behind his mask. "You were Tomura's toy. You don't mean anything to me." He said dismissively as All Might landed before the two villains in a large dust cloud wiping it aside he noticed Todoroki free and All for One and Bane waiting for him.

"Todoroki leave, this is no place for you." All Might said walking forward slowly his gleaming smile gone replaced with a dark frown. Todoroki nodded running off and making a large iceberg to propel himself in the direction of his hidden classmates who in turn began to take their leave except one. Katsuki stood behind the wall peeking out around it at the three men about to do battle.

"Bakugou we have to go!" Kirishima harshly whispered to his friend, but Bakugou shook his head.

"You guys go I have to know if that's Izuku out there. I'll see this through to the end." Kirishima wanted to drag his friend away, but he knew that this was something Bakugou had to do, and he had no right to get in his way.

"I hope you find what you need in this." Kirishima said running off to meet up with Momo and Todoroki.

* * *

"Once more we face each other on the battlefield All Might, but this will be the last time!" All for one shouted preparing an air cannon before a punch caved in his left side. The taller villain looked to see Bane's fist in his side before blasting him with said air cannon sending both apart. All Might's eyes widened seeing this act of betrayal as All for One gripped his injured side and Bane dropped his arms revealing a jagged piece of bone in his hand which he dropped to the ground.

"Finally I have you two right where I want you. You two are relics of a bygone era. Good, Evil no one cares! Such a dichotomy no longer prevails all that matters is strength! Whoever is stronger is the one that's in the right. I'm Musutafu's reckoning. Here to end the borrowed time you've all been living on!" Bane shouted as All for One coughed bloodying his mask. He stared at this boy and for the first time he regretted choosing Tomura as his successor. He'd always had to look after Tomura steadily pushing him down the path of villainy, but this boy; Izuku Midoriya had chosen that path himself and was making strides down it on his own.

 _If only I had waited a bit longer._ All for one thought to himself as he began laughing. "Well done Bane I always suspected this would happen, but I never thought you'd try to take me and All Might out at the same time! You must find this poetic All Might, someone I trusted has come to destroy us both, but I will not go down easily Bane are you prepared?" All for One said as he stood up straight letting his hand fall from his wound that was slowly closing. "A Battle Royale for the future of society, what a wonderful game!" All for One shouted pointing a hand at each of his opponents.

"I only have one question. Is this who you want to be Izuku Midoriya?" All Might asked glancing repeatedly at Bane, not trusting All for One.

Bane reached up and pulled back the top part of his mask revealing his short cut green hair and his burning emerald eyes. "Finally figured me out did you? Not that it matters now. I'm no longer Izuku Midoriya that boy died on that rooftop. I'm Bane now and forever." Izuku said replacing his mask.

"I'm sorry young man I thought I was doing the right thing, but I will take responsibility for driving you down this path, by taking you both into custody!" All Might shouted taking his stance. The three stood there locked in a three way stare down until some nearby rubble collapsed signaling the beginning of their battle. All three raced to the middle their fists colliding in an explosive shockwave.


	13. Clash of Titans Pt 2

**And so it begins my friends the fight to determine the future. I've been looking forward to this since I started writing this story, hopefully it's as epic as you all expect it to be. About the Family Guy reference sorry/not sorry I needed a reporter and she popped into my head.  
Camdawg: I'm not sure. I'd say this story is halfway over it not a little more and I have two other stories I want to do after this one so for a ball park maybe August could be sooner though.  
Hardcasekara: Somebody will eventually once things settle some.  
Guest: Rei will be Killer Frost.  
Jlee0799: Though that wasn't my intention I'm glad to hear it. Doffy is my favorite OP villain.  
Now onto the climax!**

Mirio Togata stood at the window in Sir Nighteye's office with arms crossed and dressed in his hero costume. "Sorry sir, but I should be out there! I inherited All Might's power I should be there fighting at his side." Nighteye sighed and cast his gaze towards Mirio.

"You're not ready Mirio yes you are the perfect vessel for One for All, but the person All Might is fighting is a monster in every sense of the word. You are a great hero there is no argument there, but this is a foe only All Might can defeat to be honest you'd just get in the way. Even with his diminishing strength All Might will win, I've seen the day of All Might's death and it is not now." Nighteye said calmly as he signed a few more documents.

"But sir!" Mirio shouted continuing to plead his case.

"Very well Lemillion if you can tell me one time that my visions have been wrong concerning anything I will let you go to the battlefield." Nighteye said not even looking at Mirio as he read over a piece of paper before signing it. Mirio bit his lip as he remained silent, they both knew Mirio couldn't name such a time, because nothing like that had ever happened. Nighteye's clairvoyance was 100% accurate every single time. Faced with that Mirio had no choice, but to give up and accept his mentor's order with no more resistance.

"I hope you're right sir." He said as he left to change back into his civilian clothes.

* * *

All Might jumped back from the three way collision narrowly avoiding an air cannon shot from All for One as Bane made a beeline for All for One throwing a hard punch which the elder villain caught in his palm before speaking. "Kinetic Booster." All for One drove his fist into Bane's stomach launching him backwards into the remains of a building which began collapsing shortly after. Seeing his chance All Might dashed forward driving his fist into the side of All for One's head shattering the black mask covering his face, but not one to take such an attack lying down All for one shot out his black and red fingers embedding them into All Might and swinging him around in a large circle around himself before hurling him into the air towards a nearby helicopter, who was only saved, by the speedy arrival of Gran Torino who intercepted All Might's flying body and brought him back down to earth.

"You shouldn't have left me behind Toshinori!" Gran Torino said as they landed and watched a large I-beam rocket from the building Bane had been blasted into towards All for One who used his Impact Recoil quirk to drive the I-beam back where it came from Narrowly missing Bane who carrying another large girder jumped into the air and drove it down on All for One.

"You are persistent aren't you Bane?" All for One said as he raised his hand preparing another impact recoil, but at the last second Bane spun in midair hurling his makeshift missile at All Might and dropped to the ground before All for One could readjust his aim and drove his fist into the villain's stomach followed quickly by his piston forcing the villain backwards as blood shot from his mouth. All Might and Gran Torino dodged Bane's projectile and the number one hero closed the distance throwing a punch that Bane countered with his own another shockwave arcing out around the two as Bane's piston was blown off his arm by the shockwave. Both reared back as All Might shouted.

" **TEXAS SMASH!"** His fist rocketed forward towards Bane who at the last second dodged the wind from the attack shredding the chest of his suit as drove his elbow into All Might's jaw knocking the hero back as Bane jumped away letting All Might take the full brunt of All for One's Air cannon.

"I know everything about you All Might! Every move, every tell I studied you religiously all my life after all you are the symbol of peace the greatest hero in the world!" Bane said tearing off what was left of the upper half of his battle suit. All for One floated up into the air looking down upon his two opponents.

"You know All Might as much as you hate me, I think I hate you more, but this boy I dare say has a hatred that trumps my own. You took away so much from me. Everything I tried to build, but you did something even crueler to him. You crushed whatever hope he had of building anything after seeing what he's become because of your words how can you stand there and say you're a hero?" All for One asked as Bane glared up at him.

"I'm not perfect All for One! I make mistakes I can't save everyone I admit that, but right here right now I will make sure justice is served and both of you are made to pay for your crimes, that is my duty as the number one hero and the Symbol of Peace!" All Might roared as Bane laughed looking between the two of them.

"And that's why you two must die. Villains are evil? Heroes are righteous? These terms have always changed throughout the course of history! Those who sat at the top determines what's wrong and what's right! This very place is neutral ground! Justice will prevail, you say? But of course it will whoever wins this war…becomes justice!" He shouted rushing All might as the two exchanged blows their fists colliding against the other. Bane came forward with a punch that All Might narrowly dodged driving his fist into Bane's stomach feeling several crunches against his knuckles. The villain coughed harshly grabbing hold of All Might's fist before stepping forward charging into All Might as he continued moving forward step after step until Bane was at a run slamming All Might into the wall of the crater a massive crack spreading out from the impact causing some of the wall to collapse around the two.

All Might watched as Bane's wounds began to heal almost instantly. _Regeneration just like the first Nomu, I see Izuku you've truly given yourself over to that monster. I am sorry young man._ All Might thought to himself as he slammed his fist past Bane's defenses into his masked face feeling the metal give and crack under his fist as he went to drive Bane back, but the villains using his gruesome gloves grabbed hold of All Might's arm the glove shredding his skin as Bane kept himself from being knocked back grappled All Might's arm and drove his forearm into All Might's elbow snapping the joint there. All Might roared in pain as Bane swung All might upwards toward All for One. " **CALIFORNIA SMASH!"** Even though the hero was wracked with Pain he couldn't give into it and performing a frontal somersault he hit All for One with a downward punch driving both into the ground of the crater. Gran Torino looked as other heroes began arriving and instructed them to begin evacuating everyone as he watched the battle continue. Bane coughed up blood wrenching his broken mask from his face and looked at his two opponents. All might kneeled upon All for One his fist still in his face.

"You've passed it on haven't you All Might? You no longer hold One for All within you, and yet you still came here. To do what All Might kill me again with the dying embers of the power I created? I don't know if I should be insulted you underestimate me, or congratulate you for having the guts to die at my hands just like your precious master Nana Shimura. Would you like to know how she died All Might? It was really quite gruesome." All for One spoke watching All Might give in to his anger and throw another punch at him, but at the last moment All for One opened a portal pulling Gran Torino in front of him using him as a shield against All Might's fist which crashed into the old man's face.

All Might was shocked at what he'd done and immediately grabbed GranTorino and jumped back his other arm hanging limply at his side. "Toshi watch out!" Gran Torino yelled giving All Might enough time to dodge a large boulder Bane had hurled at him. All Might stared into the unmasked face of Bane Izuku's green eyes burning with hatred his teeth bared in a bloody rictus of rage. All for one rose from his crater panting some. This fight had drug on long enough, his body was working to repair the damage he'd taken through the fight, but he was beginning to reach his limit.

"Playtime is over its time I end this." All for One spoke holding up his right arm as it underwent a fearsome transformation. "This is the ultimate combination of quirks I have at the moment all of these quirks were chosen to kill you all might to give you the most gruesome death possible! Springlike limbs, Kinetic booster times four, Strength Enhancer times three, Proliferation, Hypertrophy, Rivet and spear like bones!" All for One's right arm was a massive mesh of over a dozen quirks even Bane was stunned by the appearance of All for One's arm. He growled in frustration.

 _I was hoping to save this, but that was naïve of me to think I wouldn't have to use this in a fight with these two._ Bane thought to himself grabbing a red patch from his pocket and peeled it free of its wrapper and slapped it against his chest as the red Venom flowed into his body he dubbed this venom as Overdrive. It was a super concentrated form of his venom, but it would leave him completely and utterly helpless after this healing factor or no. His body grew even larger putting him over seven feet tall and with a loud roar Bane charged forward the ground cracking with each footfall. All for One whipped his head to the side seeing a monstrous Bane racing towards him. Bane's skin would tear open at each movement revealing his enlarged muscles before being healed over by his quirk. Deep down this terrified All for One reminding him of his fight with All Might five years ago where the hero had charged him covered in blood and his guts flailing in the wind.

"No you will not rob me of this Bane! I've been waiting too long to let a young weed like you stop me!" He shouted as he shot his fingers out piercing Bane's flesh. "It's time I take back what I so graciously gave you!" All for One began to absorb Bane's healing factor into himself, but stopped. If he took his quirk back it would immediately start to regenerate his body, and he simply didn't have the stamina to support such an aggressive healing. He'd die in the process. _No there's no way I can take it now!_ Bane was still advancing on All for One as he grabbed hold of All for One's fingers that were embedded in his chest and pulled the villain down towards him.

Unwilling to go down without a fight All for One reared back ready to slam his transformed fist into Bane, but as he was pulled forward All Might jumped forward and punching towards All for One with his most powerful attack. **"UNITED STATES OF SMASH!"** All for One had a split second decision to make. He could either continue his attack on Bane or shift it to counter All Might. Making his choice All for One turned and slammed his transformed Fist into All Might's the two attacks clashing as a massive tornado erupted around the three as All Might and All for One clashed, but it seemed like All Might would lose this conflict of wills his arm spurting blood as the bones were being crushed under All for One's massive fist. Taking this moment to act Bane drove his gauntleted fist into the side of All for one's head his piston shooting out punching into the villain's head and out the other side. All for One's body crumpled as All Might drove his fist forward sending his enemies corpse across the battlefield his fingers retracting from Bane's chest as the wound immediately closed shut.

The tornado had forced the news copter to fall to the ground thankfully the crew was unharmed and within moments were once more filming the aftermath of the two clashing attacks. Zooming in they could see an unmasked Bane and All Might both facing each other. For the first time Bane's face was visible to all who say the broadcast it shocked all to see how young Bane was and to think someone his age had caused all this was frightening. Bane stared at All Might's true form nothing but skin and bones, but Bane still had a job to do. The venom he'd used was a last ditch effort to take them out, but his body would never be the same after its effects wore off. Bane could already feel the drug wearing off as he stepped towards All Might who'd shrunk back to his original form, but was still standing tall as he faced Bane who was issuing crimson steam from his body.

"You've chosen your path Izuku Midoriya, if this is the man you want to be then do what you must, but for what It's worth I am sorry if my words drove you to this." Bane stood before All Might looking down at the weakened hero.

"We both know I have to kill you now All Might." Bane said as he pulled back his blood stained fist and stepped forward driving it towards All Might before an unknown person dashed in between the hero and Bane; Katsuki Bakugou.

"Don't do it Izuku, this isn't you! Please you have to stop; none of this is All Might's fault. It's mine!" Katsuki shouted staring up at his old friend and the monster he'd become. "We both idolized All Might , both of us strove to be heroes, but you deserved to be a hero. This isn't the Izuku I knew!"

"No young Bakugou you have to get out of here!" All Might shouted coughing up blood as he fell to a knee.

Bane looked down at Katsuki with dismissive eyes. "The Izuku you knew? You never knew me. You really do think everything is about you don't you. You know I actually feel bad about what I did to you." Bane stated giving Katsuki the impression his friend was remorseful.

"No it's ok I kind of deser-." Katsuki said before he was interrupted.

"Make no mistake it's not because I regret crushing you like a worthless bug, it's because you simply weren't worth the meager effort it took to do so. I was childish in wanting to get back at a pathetic creature such as you. I see that now." Bane said simply before backhanding Katsuki out of the way his rough gloves stripping several layers of flesh from Katstuki's cheek. Bane grabbed hold of All Might forcing him to both his knees and turning him around backwards as red steam began to erupt from his body. "Goodbye symbol of peace." Bane said as Katsuki watched Bane drive his knee into the upper part of All Might's back hearing a sickening crunch as All Might's ribcage shattered puncturing his lungs and heart. Blood gushed from All Might's mouth splattering the ground in front of him before his lifeless body fell face first into.

" **ALL MIGHT**!" Katsuki shouted as his hands heated up producing an explosion as Katsuki stood up tears running down his face as his hands sizzled. "Izuku you bastard! I'll make you pay for this!" Katsuki shouted as Bane shrunk down completely and began to collapse. Seeing his chance Katsuki dashed forward ready to blow Izuku's head off until he collided with a large hand.

Bane smirked as he was hefted by two arms and looked at his trump card. "Nice timing Asura." Bane said to The Nomu standing before a shocked Katsuki. It sported six arms and a series of glowing green veins across his body each being pumped full of Venom. This was Bane's greatest Nomu. He'd poured all his knowledge into making this creature before him. This Nomu possessed the ability to emit pure energy from its body whether from its hands, eyes, even its mouth. He'd replaced its blood with pure venom actually creating an organ to produce his concoction. This was his ultimate Nomu aptly named; Asura.

"Yes….master." The Nomu spoke before releasing a large blast of pure energy from the palm that was holding Katsuki's blasting the child back as a portal was opened behind the Nomu and its creator. Without waiting for a command the Nomu jumped into the portal which closed soon after leaving the destroyed battlefield with the bodies of the now deceased greatest hero and villain.

* * *

At one of Fat Cat's warehouses Tomura was pacing back and forth as he waited for Bane to walk through with his master and soon enough Bane was brought through the portal, by a six armed Nomu carrying the exhausted villain. "Put me down Asura." Doing as told Asura sat Bane on his feet only for Toga to wrap her arms around his waist to stabilize the young man as Tomura hurriedly approached.

"Where's master, you said you'd bring him back with you, so WHERE IS HE!?" Tomura shouted receiving a number of glares from Bane's group. Toga gripped Bane tighter to keep from slashing Tomura's throat. Bane stood as tall as he could as he looked at the young man before him.

"He's dead. I killed him." Bane announced to the room at large. Kurogiri who was still groggy from being knocked out by Edgeshot looked to Bane shocked as he watched Tomura give in to his rage with a yell and reach forward towards Bane, but even in his weakened state Bane was not one to be underestimated as he punched Tomura in the throat causing the decay villain to choke before Bane grabbed the top of Tomura's head and his chin. "I've wanted to do this for so long!" Bane stated gleefully as he twisted Tomura's head upside down his chin pointing towards the ceiling and his hair hanging against his chest.

"Masterrrrrr." Was Tomura's last word as he fell to the floor. Bane looked at the gathered villains noticing Jack's hand on the back of Kurogiri's head sapping his strength.

"All for One is dead, Tomura is dead the league of villains belongs to me. This city belongs to us! Anyone who has a problem with that can either leave or step forward. This is the dawning of a new era, our era! Stand with me and this city will be your playground. This night the symbol of peace died at my hands there's no one to stop us now, and all those who try will die just the same! Now who will stand with me?" Bane asked. He was barely staying conscious, but this needed to be said before he allowed himself to rest. Of course Muscular, Jack, Killer Croc, Magne and Toga who hadn't left his side since he arrived stood behind him.

"Stain saw you as a comrade in his war on false heroism and saw your convictions as worthy, knowing that I will stand beside you." Dabi said as spinner and himself stood next to the growing crowd around Bane. Bane cast his haggard eyes toward Twice, Compress and Kurogiri, these three were the only ones he was worried abou,t after all they were Tomura's men chosen by him and Bane had just murdered their leader in front of their very eyes. Mr. Compress was the first to step up giving a polite cough as he took off his hat and bowed.

"It would be my pleasure to serve under you Master Bane; you offer a much larger stage for me to perform." He stated standing at his full height and replacing his hat as he walked over to him. Twice stood rubbing his chin for a moment before joining Bane's followers and speaking. "I don't want to join you! Of course I'll lend you my considerable strength be grateful!" The copy quirk user shouted out as all eyes turned to the exhausted Kurogiri. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't had any special feelings for Tomura, but he had been important to his master All for One and Bane had just admitted to killing them both. He could teleport out of here, but Bane just stated he'd take this entire city as his, and Kurogiri had no doubt with All Might gone that he could. He stood shakily for a moment before placing a hand on his chest.

"I am at your service Bane." Kurogiri stated as Bane grinned widely.

"I'm glad to hear it Kurogiri, now everyone it's time we go our separate ways for the moment, we will meet again soon, but for now go and rejoice! Musutafu is yours!" He shouted as all the villains gave wide grins reveling in the newfound freedom Bane had just gifted them as they left. Bane leaned heavily on Toga as they and his Nomu were the only ones left in the warehouse. "Asura keep an eye out for anyone who approaches here." Bane commanded as the six armed giant left the building to do just that. Bane looked down at Toga who began helping him towards the upstairs office in the warehouse where Bane collapsed on the couch. Toga couldn't help, but admire Bane's entire body he was covered in so much blood and his eyes were bloodshot as ragged breaths escaped his mouth. Most of his suit was gone except his boots and pants. She bit her lip barely containing her lust for the man in front of her.

Bane could sense Toga staring at him and sighed holding out an arm for her as she lay on his chest listening to his heart beat heavily against her smaller frame. "You really did it didn't you Bane?" She asked her golden eyes staring into his emerald ones. Bane coughed a little as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Of course I did. Bane doesn't fail, I'll bring this city to its knees, and break every hero who comes before me." Toga rubbed her cheek against his chest smearing it with the blood he'd shed before kissing Bane.

* * *

Katsuki was pulled from some of the rubble that had collapsed on him as he was blasted back by that Nomu thing. He looked into the face of Tiger before looking at the gathered heroes who stood around the collapsed form of All Might. Katsuki's eyes widened as he felt the burn of tears stream from his eyes. "No it can't be! No, no, no, no, NO!" Katsuki shouted as he raced forward seeing his nightmare was real. There lay All Might in his true form dead next to his greatest enemy All for One. _Izuku did this, he really did it. He killed All Might!_ Katsuki fell to his knees as he looked at his greatest hero dead on the ground. It was at that moment Katsuki understood. There are some things a hero can't do. If All Might had killed All for One before he wouldn't have had to go through this again, and if Death Arms had fought to kill Izuku when they met All Might would still be alive. No, heroes were inefficient; they were only a half measure that the world could no longer abide, not with people like Izuku out there. Katsuki stood up and gave one last look to All Might before turning around and walking away. _I can't be a hero like you All Might, the world needs something more aggressive._

Gran Torino looked down at his former student before kneeling and stroking Toshi's blonde hair. "You did your best Toshi, no one can say otherwise. You succeeded where even Nana failed, you put an end to All for One, she'd be proud of you."

Endeavor stood above his rival looking down at the true form of the number one hero. He was filled with so many different emotions right now he couldn't find the words to speak all he could do was stare. As Endeavor stood there his phone went off. He reached into his pocket and answered by reflex as he heard the crying of his only daughter Fuyumi. "Dad, dad something happened to mom!" Endeavor's mind kick started at the mention of Rei.

"What happened Fuyumi?" He asked emotionlessly finding that his feet had been moving on their own taking him away from the tragic death site.

"She's missing! Apparently someone pulled the fire alarm at the hospital and in the evacuation she went missing, but it's being said she killed an orderly." Endeavor sighed. His wife was mentally unstable, and now it's come out she killed someone?

"Damn that woman!" He growled. "I'm on my way home, has Shoto made it there yet?" He asked as he found the car he'd used to get here.

"No do you think he's still in danger?" Fuyumi asked as Endeavor climbed into the car. "I doubt it, but I'll look for him I doubt he's gotten far, keep trying his cell, but do not tell him about Rei, I'll do that." Endeavor commanded before hanging up as the car started making its way through traffic.

* * *

Mitsuki Bakugou and her husband were staring at the TV as a news reporter took stock of the situation. _"As of now it has been confirmed that All Might the symbol of peace is dead."_ The reporter claimed tears running down her face as she fought through her grief to continue her report. At that moment there was a rapid knocking at the front door. Mitsuki jumped slightly her concentration broken as she went to answer the door thinking it might be Katsuki.

Her son had left home earlier that night saying he was going to visit one of his friends in the hospital having seen the news about the training camp incident Mitsuki had been more than happy to see him going out on his own, but that was hours ago and she had been worried since. Mitsuki opened the door and her eyes widened in fear as she stared down the muzzle of a gun, before she could scream the gun went off as she stared into a pair of green eyes and a grisly smile hearing far off laughter.


	14. The UA War

**A/N So I know no one was expecting another chapter so soon, but I'm on vacation from work so figure with the extra days off I'll go ahead and pump out another chapter. First off I know some people don't like them, but I feel a timeskip is necessary nothing crazy just a year, but don't worry that missing year will be written about, but through the eyes of Inko and Rei in their story. As for Batman well I don't know if there will be a batman per se in this story, but Katsuki will fill a role similar to that. I want Mirio to be Bane's counterpart after all this is a new generation of heroes and villains led by Bane and Mirio, so let's see what Bane has done with his kingdom. Also wooo over 500 followers it's amazing and thank you all. Courtesy call property of Thousand Foot Krutch.**

Jack was walking down the nearly deserted streets of Musutafu carrying a bloody tarp over his shoulder as he smoked a cigarette alongside him was his unofficial partner Killer Croc who was hissing angrily. Jack sighed. "Look I know you're pissed about what happened Croc, but we had to retreat it wouldn't have done us any good to stick around and fight. We would have been killed and that means Bane would have been going in blind, because you know the boss isn't going to take this shit lying down." Jack growled as he noticed the frightened eyes of the citizens in their homes, but also the eyes of the thugs and criminals prowling the streets like scavengers looking for their next meal, but they knew better to challenge any of Bane's men.

"It's not right. We should ave-revenge our compat-friend." Croc said his speech slightly broken as he tried to use larger words than he was used to. In the past year Croc has done his best to up his speech level and for the most part he was understandable.

"Don't sweat it big guy like I said we'll get ours, nobody fucks with Bane's guys and ol' bird nose is going to learn that first hand. This city belongs to Bane and has been for the past year everybody knows that, so it's best to fall in line or get broken." Jack growled taking out his cigarette and flicking it into a nearby trashcan watching its contents catch on fire as they stepped up to the gates of UA. He leaned forward kicking the door several times before the door was pulled open by two large henchmen. "Thanks boys." He said walking in. Jack smiled as he looked at the destroyed sections of the school.

"Man that was one hell of a fight, but we won in the end didn't we?" He asked as he gathered spit in his mouth and shot it out upwards where it landed on one of the several bodies hanging above the entryway. Namely Cementoss, Vlad, King, and the former Principal Nezu where Jack's spit landed. Croc and Leech walked into the building heading up the stairs to the principal's office. They passed a door where feminine screams could be heard only for the door to be opened and a bloodstained Toga to walk out. "Having fun there blondie?" Jack asked as Toga wiped her mouth and smiled.

"Of course Midnight is a real toughie, but I'm pretty sure I'll break her soon, it's a good thing her boyfriend got away, otherwise my fun would have ended a long time ago. What's in the bag?" Toga asked pointing at the sack over Jack's shoulder watching the redhead's face darken.

"You'll see." He said simply as they continued on their to the principal's office and knocked hearing a voice telling them to enter they stepped inward seeing Bane curling a barbell in one hand as he stared out the window. They couldn't see the exact weight, but judging from number of weights on each side they were sure it was a thousand pounds if not more.

"How did it go Leech?" Bane asked turning around as he dropped the weight hearing it crash and embed itself into the floor.

"Not good boss Overhaul isn't going to play ball with us anymore, Magne tried to "persuade" him and this happened." Jack said laying his bloody tarp on one of the couches in the office and revealed a pair of legs dressed in Magne's trademark stylish pants and shoes. Bane's face was emotionless as he looked at the remains of his loyal soldier. "I'm sorry boss this was our fault Croc and I were there, but we couldn't stop it from happening we decided to just take Magne and come back here to report."

Bane raised his hand to stop Jack's apology. "This was Magne's fault and his alone. He should have sized up his opponent better, you two did the right thing, but as foolish as Magne was his death will not go unavenged. Chisaki has been skirting my authority for a while now, but with this he's declared war on me and we will answer in kind. What did you find out?" Bane said walking back to his desk and sitting behind it. On the desk was a full map of the city it had been divided into sections by Bane himself each part was ruled over by one of his lieutenants. One of them having been Overhaul. It had taken some time to bring this city under his heel, but with the death of All Might the city had been primed for his takeover, of course there were those who resisted his takeover and they were dealt with, but Bane was not foolish enough to believe that he had eradicated every heroic presence in the city. Eraserhead, Present Mic, thirteen, and Lemillion were still out there.

Bane was broken from his thoughts as Jack began speaking. "He's in some kind of fancy house, but there's more to it underground though we didn't get that far. He also has some kind of loli fetish he keeps a little girl with him she has a horn coming out of the right side of her forehead, from the looks of her he enjoys torturing her. She's apparently financially important to him, maybe he's pimping her out or something." Leech said scratching the back of his head as Croc growled next to him. "Oh yeah Croc took a liking to her, kindred spirits or something like that." Leech said as he looked to Bane.

"Fine then, he killed one of ours we'll take something from him besides his life of course. We'll launch an attack on Chisaki's base we'll burn it to the ground and parade Chisaki's mangled corpse through the streets!" Bane roared as he looked at the remains of his fallen comrade. "Take care of Magne would you? Then have someone gather my lieutenants for a meeting today, anyone who doesn't show will deal with me." Bane said to which Leech and Croc both nodded.

"Least we can do for her I suppose, and sure thing Boss we'll get someone on it right away." Jack said picking up the tarp and walking out. Bane looked over at Toga and could see the hatred spilling from her in waves. Her eyes were dark and her fists clenched at her sides her long blonde hair shivering as her body shook with rage. "I know, Magne was a good soldier she will be missed, but we can't let ourselves be clouded by anger, when we strike it will be precise and brutal."

"Just let me be the one to kill him Bane I want to see his blood splattered across the room as the light drains from his eyes!" Bane shook his head.

"As Magne's leader it's my responsibility to avenge his death. I'm sorry Toga." He said stroking her hair as she sighed.

"Fine I guess, but I want to watch." Bane smirked.

"I'd have it no other way." He said kissing her as he picked her up in his arms.

* * *

Lemillion stood on a rooftop with a pair of binoculars and grit his teeth. "Look at him he thinks he's won, but he's wrong this city still has heroes in it." At his side stood Eraserhead the man had aged a lot in this last year his long hair taking on a grey tinge and his right eye was milky indicating his blindness in that eye.

"He's wiped out most of the heroes in this city and those that didn't die ran. The fall of UA was the last straw we couldn't hold the city with them in control of UA. He's reduced this place to a prison for the innocent, and a feeding ground for every criminal that comes here, but even so he's not the only thing killing this city. Chisaki the Yakuza boss is trafficking his Quirk killer bullets all over Japan, but as long as he's in Bane's shadow no one can stop him. Then there's this Joker character and her partner Killer Frost, we have no idea what's she's after she kills heroes and criminals indiscriminately"

"Enough! I get it, things are bad, but we can't give up. First things first we need to take care of Chisaki. His Quirk Killer needs to be shut down before we can deal with Bane." Lemillion stated as he turned around sliding off the roof followed by Aizawa.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but maybe we should ask "Him" for help with this." Aizawa said knowing the reaction his suggestion would get, but it would be irrational not to voice it anyway.

Lemillion turned on his heel his blue eyes burrowing into Aizawa's. "No! I refuse to employ that maniac in a licensed hero operation. He's no hero, he's not even a vigilante he's a ruthless murderer and belongs in a cell right alongside Bane and Chisaki!" Lemillion shouted as he made his way through the myriad of alleyways. Aizawa sighed and shook his head.

 _Maybe a maniac is what we need, fight fire with fire and all that._ Aizawa thought walking after Lemillion.

* * *

Spinner swung his sword at the figure encroaching on him as it ducked under his sword and punched him in the stomach, of course his hide was thick dulling the pain of the blow some as he spun his sword in his hand and stabbed downward to pierce his adversary only to find him gone and a small grenade left in his place before it blew up in his face knocking his sword from his hands and choking him with smoke as he received a kick to his chin slamming him out of the smoke and into a wall. Spinner could tell his jaw was broken as he looked through his tears into the eyes of a criminal's nightmare; Blast Lung. This man had blonde hair stylized into spikes and large brass knuckles on his fists with spiked boots. He also wore a bomber jacket covering a bright red shirt crisscrossed with grenades and a twin holster belt with one of the guns in its holster the other in Blast Lung's hand.

"Found you, you shitstain." Blast Lung growled before firing two shots into both of Spinner's legs the villain yelling out before the hot barrel of the gun was slammed into his open mouth. "Don't worry I'll send your friends to hell right after you." Blast Lung said as he pulled the trigger the hollow point bullet exploding out of the back of Spinner's head coating the wall with his blood. Blast Lung stood up looking in the direction of UA. "I'll send all of you to hell. You hear me Izuku, I'm going to blow you all away!" Blast Lung said as he dropped down from the building, after all the night was young and he had an entire list of thugs and criminals to spend the night with.

* * *

Bane sat at the UA conference room table immersed in his thoughts. _Today's the anniversary of when I took this city. All Might's death made this possible, of course there were some hiccups namely the war for UA. Chisaki had been instrumental in that respect if not for his quirk killer the battle would have been much harder than it was, but Bane had always known Chisaki would bare his fangs at him after all Chisaki is a King from a different time. Two apex predators can't coexist in such a small territory._ "Somebody has to be the king and somebody has to be the horse, that's just the way life is." He said to the empty room as he was transported back to that battlefield a year ago.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Bane was sitting up in bed and watching the news of course on every channel was some memorial to All Might, even the Americans were mourning the loss of the Symbol of Peace. He smirked as he stroked Toga's hair as she slept next to him. The reporter was speaking on the screen barely containing his grief. _Today we mourn the death of Toshinori Yagi, better known as All Might, while defending our city from evil he was killed in action by Bane, who we now know as Izuku Midoriya child who'd been reported missing earlier this year._ Bane smacked his lips in displeasure. He'd rather have kept his anonymity, but that was more a personal preference than a neccessity.

He pulled back the covers and slid out of bed. It was time to get to work since All Might's death his influence in the underworld had grown vast, and even though he wasn't in the spotlight himself his army was doing their job. Everyday another hero office fell to his minions, but the last bastion of hero society stood on a hilltop near the city; UA. It had to be brought down when that happened the city would be broken and it'd kneel before him. He turned on the shower and slid inside looking at the scars on his chest. He smirked at the reminder of All for One, where his fingers had pierced his chest even with his healing factor they never did heal properly turning into for dots surrounding his heart in a square.

"A small price to pay I suppose." He said simply as he saw the shower curtain be pulled back and Toga entered soon after. "Did I wake you?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around his lower back pressing her breasts against him. He shuddered some as he began to wash himself.

"Nope I was awake even before you got out of bed, but I didn't want you to stop petting me." She said honestly as she pulled back snatching his wash cloth from him and scrubbing his back. "What's a small price to pay?" She asked.

Bane shrugged. "Anything, everything depending on what you're buying." He said as he turned around towards her and began washing her hair. "It's time sweep the board." He said simply before kissing her.

* * *

Principal Nezu stood in his office the campus grounds were completely deserted, he'd sent all the students home some time ago, with the city in the state it was in, it seemed laughable to continue teaching heroics here. Shiketsu had gracefully accepted the massive influx of students with no qualms. He heard the door open and someone rush in. He looked seeing Present Mic as he ran across the room to the phone and pressed speaker. "Hello Principal Nezu I hope you're doing well today."

Principal Nezu took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm doing quite fine Bane, and how are you?" Bane chuckled over the speaker.

"I respect that, even though we're enemies we can still be civil. I was hoping that was the kind of man you are, which is why I'm calling and giving you this one chance. Abandon UA before tomorrow morning and there need be no bloodshed."

Present Mic fumed in the corner before shouting. "You bastard you want our school and for us to just leave without putting up a fight. You can take your offer and shove it up your a-!"

"Present Mic that is enough! This is a civil conversation and I would like it to remain that way if you please." Nezu said holding up his paw to silence his subordinate. "Forgive the outburst Bane, but you must admit that this is a rather ludicrous demand. UA is the number one hero school in all of Japan if we were to simply hand it over to you what kind of message would that send? Think of our position and you'll know we can't surrender this place to you, though we do appreciate the courtesy call."

Bane gave a small chuckle. "Well we all have our crosses to bear; I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield Mr. Principal." The call was disconnected shortly after the tension from the room ebbing slowly as Nezu rested against his chair.

"Present Mic, raise the threat level to maximum and tell all faculty on the grounds to come see me, then place calls to every remaining hero office in the city and ask them for assistance." Present Mic nodded before exiting the office. "So it's come to this has it, very well then I will give it my all as the Principal of this school, and as a hero."

The faculty was gathered in the auditorium of the school, the meager amount that remained, bolstered by the appearance of several heroes, most notable of them being the current number one hero Endeavor. Principal Nezu stood at the podium on the stage and gave a small cough to gain everyone's attention. "First off to all the staff who've stayed this long you have my eternal gratitude, and to the heroes who responded to our calls, thank you all for coming. Now there's no right way to say it so I'll just be blunt, Bane is coming here in the morning to take this school by force, for what reason I do not know. He gave me an out and I selfishly refused it, so for that I am sorry, but I won't relinquish this school to a murderer nor will I force any of you to fight for it on my behalf. Any who want to leave feel free to do so, but I will be staying no matter what."

There was a pervading silence before everyone stood up. "Sir I believe I speak for everyone when I say that it would be an honor to fight alongside you." Spoke Midnight as a resounding cheer went off around the room. Nezu smiled at all his friends and coworkers.

"Thank you all."

* * *

The next morning came swiftly and on that day the sun rose on a horde of villains marching down the street towards UA lead by Bane and his enforcers. Bane was dressed in a suit similar to the one destroyed in his fight with All Might and All for One. On his shoulder rode Toga in her bloodstained costume and Muscular on his left dressed in jeans and topless his prosthetic eye with its black and blue striped pattern gleaming in the sunlight. Leech who stood next to him seemed even more excited. He dressed in a green t-shirt and black basketball shorts with white sneakers. "OH man this is gonna be sweet!" Next to him Killer Croc snapped his jaws together several times in excitement. As they neared the school they saw a line of heroes standing there with more on top of the surrounding wall.

(Play this: watch?v=hxqW1Eq0iP4)

First and foremost stood Endeavor his suit blazing as he stared down Bane and his army. Bane smirked behind his mask clicking the release for his venom as it flooded his body increasing his size as he stopped walking his army stretching out behind him. "I just want you to know that I am grateful to you all for staying and defending your school, it wouldn't be nearly as devastating to the people of this city if they didn't see you all crushed before our might!" Bane shouted out as Endeavor laughed.

"You cocky bastard I will burn you all to ash!" Endeavor shouted releasing a massive torrent of flame towards Bane only for it to be countered by a beam of pure energy the two attackss collided and exploded in between the two forces.

Bane swiped the smoke from in front of him. "Thank you Asura now take care of him." The six armed Nomu jumped forward towards the flame hero the two clashing in midair as Bane's forces advanced surging forth like a massive tidal wave breaking around Bane who slowly walked forward. "Plasmus infiltrate the school and kill anyone inside." Nearby the amorphous Nomu gave a squeal of confirmation before sliding into a nearby manhole and using the sewer pipes began to invade UA's plumbing system and came up through a shower drain in the girl's locker room. After reforming Plasmus made his way out of the locker room and into the hall spotting the hero recovery girl he shot out his tentacles catching the elderly woman by surprise and wrapping around her crushing her in his slimy grip as she struggled in vain to release herself from its clutches.

* * *

"Cinderblock lead the charge I want that door open by the time I get there." Bane commanded as the stone Nomu began charging building up speed as he was peppered with bullets by Snipe, before slamming into a wall of concrete created by Cementoss who began reforming the concrete in front of the school to form a long gorge in front of it.

"I will not let any villains enter this school!" He shouted before he was shot in the head falling dead as his quirk immediately stopped.

"Nice work Deadshot, make sure those bullets we got from Chisaki are worth every penny!" Bane said as he smiled. The Nomu with guns for fingers was on a rooftop over two miles away with an arsenal of Quirk Killer bullets and was using them to snipe heroes from far off. With no more concrete in its way Cinderblock slammed his fingers underneath the wall of concrete in front of it and uprooted it from the ground before tipping it over the gorge Cementoss had created using it as a bridge and running at full speed slammed into UA's barrier. The barrier gained a large dent, but nothing more before Cinderblock began slamming its fists into it again and again as it heard the approach of Muscular, Jack, and Killer Croc.

"Never send a Nomu to do a man's job." Muscular said cracking his knuckles as he approached hearing Leech yawn to his side.

"Come on Muscular he's doing his best here man, at least I assume it's a he, be an ugly chick otherwise." Jack said laughing as both he and Muscular reared back and punched the doors open and as the barrier fell two objects rocketed out of the broken door. Muscular was wrapped in wooden restraints before being drawn into the UA courtyard and slammed into the ground by Kamui Woods. At the same time a binding cloth was wrapped around Jack as he received a knee to the face knocking him backwards across the makeshift bridge into the crowd of encroaching villains. There in the doorway stood Eraserhead before jumping to the side as Present Mic gave off a power screech bursting the eardrums of all the villains within range.

As Present Mic took a breath preparing another yell two bullets crashed together near his head narrowly missing the Pro Hero. He looked up and frowned. "What the hell Snipe, friendly fire really?!" Criticized Present Mic as he dodged behind one of the remaining barriers created by Cementoss.

Snipe was panting hard as he fired off another bullet saving Vlad King from another bullet. "What the hell is with that thing?!" Snipe growled narrowly dodging another shot. "It has to be two miles away at least, and yet it can target us precisely. It's taking everything I have just to keep everybody alive." Snipe said firing off another bullet saving Midnight this time as he caught sight of Cementoss' dead body. "I'm sorry Cementoss I should have been faster." He said as he watched a bullet ricochet off of several surfaces heading straight for Hound Dog. "Shit!" Snipe fired causing the Nomu's bullet to veer off course and instead of piercing through Hound Dog's heart it was knocked off course hitting his shoulder. The dog hero dropped to a knee before jumping back from one the group of villains he'd been engaging in.

"Nice work hero." Dabi whispered to Snipe as he unleashed a large burst of flame right in Snipe's face knocking the hero off UA's wall falling to the ground below. Dabi jumped down into UA's courtyard looking at the chaos as the heroes were steadily pushed back forced to retreat further within their walls. Dabi noticed the front door of the school open and a large platoon of robots rolled out opening fire on the villains. Dabi shook his head of course they were only using rubber bullets, so it didn't matter. "They really should get serious." He said walking towards the squad of robots.

* * *

Bane stepped forward placing himself in UA's courtyard and smiled. This had been his dream for so long. Stepping onto these grounds as a student, a future hero, but he knew that stepping foot here as a conqueror was so much more fulfilling. He turned as he felt Toga move on his shoulder throwing a knife to slice through Midnight's whip. "The R-rated hero Midnight right?" He spoke before raising his hand having Aizawa's scarf wrap around it instead of his body. "And of course Eraserhead." He said turning towards Aizawa as Toga jumped from his shoulder to confront Midnight. "I know you're not a talkative guy so let's just get to it." Bane said running towards Aizawa reaching out towards him only for the Erasure hero to dodge to the side using a palm strike against Bane's side before throwing out his scarf and wrapping it around Bane's neck looking to drag the villain down into a kick, but Bane was also a skilled combatant going with the pull only to grip Aizawa's leg stopping his kick.

Aizawa grunted in pain at the intense grip his leg was in, but fought through it and twisting to catch Bane in the head with another kick only for the villain to catch his other leg and raised Aizawa above his head before slamming him into the ground on his back. "You should have kept your distance Aizawa grappling is my specialty." Bane said looking at the hero on the ground as he coughed up some blood.

"Shota!" Midnight screamed trying to get past toga only to be stopped by a throwing knife embedded an inch in front of her foot.

"You've got a date with me Midnight!" Toga yelled happily slicing at her with her clawed gloves narrowly missing the agile heroine who dodged to the side and whipped out a kick catching Toga in her mask shattering the teeth in it driving the plastic shards into Toga's face who screamed in pain throwing a knife and slicing open Midnight's thigh. Bane turned from Aizawa looking at Toga and began advancing on the injured Midnight before Aizawa wrapped him in his scarf fully.

"You and I aren't done Bane." Aizawa drew his large knife and sliced both of Bane's Achilles tendons causing the villain to drop to his knees. "It's over Ban-!" Aizawa's scarf snapped around Bane's bulging muscles as he broke free and turned around striking Aizawa across the face with his glove and knocking the hero into the gorge created by Cementoss.

"No Shotaaaa!" Midnight said trying to run over to the gorge only to receive a knife in both of her legs dropping her to the ground as Toga stood over her the villainess' face drenched in her own blood and holding a knife in both hands.

"I'm going to cut you to pieces as slowly as possible." Toga declared driving her knives into Midnight's body again and again. Bane looked to make sure Toga was alright before turning back to the front door of UA that had been burned open by Dabi as he burned away the robotic guards. Looking around one final time Bane took notice of his war and as expected it was going in his favor. Jack was holding onto Hound Dog draining his strength before killing him as Muscular walked away from a broken Kamui woods. Smiling Bane walked into the school and made his way through it finding traces of Plasmus inside before he found his Nomu smeared across a long stretch of hallway and standing before him was a blonde guy no more than a few years older than himself.

"I can't say I recogni-!" Bane watched as the guy in front of him disappeared only to receive a punch to the right side of his face knocking him through a wall into a classroom. Jumping to his feet Bane looked around seeing his opponent gone once again before being uppercutted off his feet and falling to the ground. He could taste blood in his mouth as he looked up at the hero in front of him.

"My name is Lemillion and I am the inheritor of One for All! I will defeat you Izuku Midoriya!" Bane stood up on his feet looking at this hero doing his best to try and analyze what was going on here. _He inherited One for All which explains the strength, but how was he moving around so quickly? Teleportation, Invisibility, what could it be?_ Bane thought to himself as he saw Lemillion drop into the ground. _Phasing?_ Bane thought before he felt a kick in his back driving him through two other classrooms before he managed to stop himself by dragging his hands along the ground. _I don't get it! He has three quirks All for One, phasing_ **and** _teleportation?_ Bane stood up looking around taking stock of his surroundings looking for any sign of Lemillion. _Just think he can phase through things, but there has to be a moment when he needs to hit me and make himself solid. I just have to hold out for that moment._ Bane thought backing up slowly to the blackboard as he felt Lemillion appear behind him. He turned throwing a punch only for it to pass through Lemillion's head as he slammed his fist into Bane's face slamming him into the ground. "It's over Bane you can't beat me." Lemillion spoke staring into Izuku's eyes behind his mask. Bane growled.

"You think so, don't you? I refuse to believe that, I can beat anyone no matter who they are. No one is invincible!" He shouted punching upward through Lemillion's chest as he allowed the attack to phase through him as Lemillion reared back pushing his fist forward as fast and hard as he could.

"This is my new technique in honor of all those who came before me. **JUSTICE SMASH!"** Bane kicked out one leg slamming it into Lemillion's right thigh throwing the hero off balance and causing him to punch into the ground next to Bane.

"I thought so, you're not as stout as All Might, and just like Newton said for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. You don't have the sheer mass All Might had in order to counteract your punches, so you need to set yourself for each punch, which means a part of you needs to have a solid base." Bane said as Lemillion jumped back from him and he sat up. "It took a while I'll admit that, but now I know your weakness. Of course I still have no idea what your quirks are aside from One for All and apparently the ability to phase through things, but I'm pretty sure this teleportation ability you have links into one or both of your other quirks." Bane said staring at Lemillion as the sound of footsteps echoed through the halls showing Bane's menagerie of villains had invaded the school.

"Well Lemillion seems like you're in check. My pieces have invaded your side of the board thoroughly and though it looks like you've utterly destroyed Plasmus I'd say we took a lot more pieces than you." Bane said looking at Mirio. "Of course you're free to continue fighting I'll make sure no one interferes with us, but if you beat me I can't say what my men will do in retaliation, after all it's not like you can kill me can you? That's no how heroes work is it? In order for you to win this you'd have arrest each and every one of us, and we both know the police aren't going to get involved in this if there are any left in the city. There's no happy ending here Lemillion, but I will admit you beat me soundly in our fight before, never have I been so overwhelmed. I suggest you take that small victory and leave."

Bane said as the back wall was blown open as Asura crashed through it a burned mess with several of his arms nothing more than charred stumps. Bane was shocked as he looked to the hole Asura had opened up and there stood a bloody Endeavor his flames nothing more than kindling across his body. He took stock of the situation before grabbing Lemillion and blasting out of the room leaving a momentary inferno in his place as Lemillion struggled against him.

* * *

"Let me go Endeavor!" Lemillion yelled as they landed on a nearby building spotting no pursuit Endeavor dropped Lemillion before punching him in the face. "Stop acting like a brat you little shit. It's over we lost!" Endeavor shouted staring at Lemillion. "Staying there would have been suicide." Endeavor shouted dropping to a knee as his flames sputtered out. "I don't like saying this, but you are the better hero. I would have no problem dying in a place like that surrounded by charred corpses, but if we're to win this war you have to lead it as the number one hero."

Endeavor said standing up and looking at Lemillion before the two heard footsteps and looked to see two women one of whom Enji knew intimately. "R-Rei?" Lemillion looked at the two women and cringed at the scars across one of the women's mouth.

"Excuse me do you nee-!" Endeavor stood in front of Lemillion.

"Get out of here kid, I have some things to discuss with my wife." Lemillion looked between Endeavor and this Rei woman, and seeing the resemblance to Todoroki his junior Lemillion decided to follow Endeavor's orders and permeated down through the building. "We've been looking for you Rei, don't you think it's time to come home?" Endeavor said walking towards his wife.

"Where's Shoto?" Rei said looking up her skin releasing frosty vapor as her partner just stood there smiling like a maniac. "I looked at home and no one was there, where is Shoto Enji?" Rei asked once again. Endeavor raised a brow at his wife, Rei was acting different than usual. Of course he hadn't seen her since she'd injured Shoto, but she seemed more coherent.

"I moved them all out of the city, they're safe where they are. You need to come with me Rei, you're sick and worse you killed someone!" He shouted reaching for Rei's hand only to have her slap his hand away and look at him a gleam of cold malice in her eye.

"GIVE ME MY SON!"

* * *

Bane sat down at Nezu's desk and looked out the window at the battlefield surrounding the school as he noticed a large pillar of ice rise above one of the nearby buildings. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before signaling to one of his minions. "Go check that out!" He shouted as they moved to do his bidding. Bane turned to see his lieutenants. "How many did we lose?" Bane asked as Kurogiri appeared in the room.

"Out of the several hundred villains we had, I'd say about a quarter of them." Bane arched a brow.

"You're telling me the heroes actually killed them?" Bane asked a little shocked before Kurogiri clarified.

"Most were casualties of Endeavor's and Asura's battle." Kurogiri stated as Bane nodded.

"No matter this city is ours. It'll be a beacon to all villains in Japan they'll flock here and pledge themselves to me, we'll have an endless army." He said standing as his enforcers nodded in acceptance. Bane stood up looking at the kneeling form of Principal Nezu. "I'm not one for animal cruelty so let's just get on with it." Bane said kneeling in front of Nezu.

"Very well then I am ready." Nezu said closing his eyes as Bane reached forward snapping Nezu's neck in an instant.

"Checkamate."

* * *

 **End** **Flashback**

Bane opened his eyes as the door to the conference room opened admitting his underbosses. Toga was the first in as she skipped towards him in her villain costume her blonde hair wafting out behind her. He knew that after the battle Toga had been a little self-conscious about the scars around her mouth, but it didn't matter to him and he'd let her know that as she planted herself in his lap. Next in was Dabi in his usual attire as he sat at the foot of the table directly across from Bane. Muscular came in topless as usual in jeans and boots his face showing off the scars he'd gotten from Kirishima and numerous other battles. He sat at Bane's left hand side smiling ready for action. Leech and Croc entered soon after sitting next to Muscular on his right side. Leech was dressed in a large red t-shirt sweat pants. Killer Croc much like Muscular was shirtless with heavy jeans on his legs and no shoes. Twice sauntered in dressed in his costume. "I love being here! I hate leaving my territory!" He said sitting down a couple seats from Bane's left hand. Compress sat next to him taking off his hat in deference to his leader as finally Kurogiri sat at Bane's left hand leaving only three seats open.

"Where's Spinner Dabi?" The flame villains shrugged.

"How the hell should I know I'm not his keeper. I saw him yesterday that's it." Dabi said putting his feet on the table.

"I'll deal with him later, now then since you're all here I'll begin. Chisaki has decided to break ties with us. He's been getting more and more uncooperative for a time now, so I'm not surprised. Normally I'd be more than willing to let him have his territory and do as he wishes, but in his rejection of our continued partnership he killed Magne. I can't let that stand and I hope you all agree that he needs to be taken care of." Bane said as he heard murmurs of agreement.

"I wasn't a fan of that fruitcake, but he was one of us can't take that shit lying down" Muscular said looking at his Boss. "So we're going to war again Boss?" Muscular asked eager for the slaughter.

Bane nodded as he looked at his crew. "We are going to wipe out Chisaki and take everything he has, as payment for Magne's death." He said to the table at large. "Prepare yourselves, this isn't going to be like the war of UA. Chisaki was one of us he knows how we work and has an army of his own to combat us, not to mention his quirk killer bullets. He's probably already expecting retaliation so he might try to strike first be on guard. Kurogiri find spinner and bring him to me." He said as he stood up placing Toga on her feet. "Now you're all dismissed I need to strategize once I've come up with a plan we will move." He said as they all left to prepare for the upcoming battle.


	15. Wild Card

**Well Musutafu's gone to hell in a handbasket and now it's faced with another war between its ruler and an usurper how will things shake down this time?  
D3lph0xl0v3r: You are correct sir! I was torn between Blast Lung and his original hero name Ground Zero, but decided to go with the former. I promise they'll cross paths before the end of this story which is coming up rather soon.  
bestpony666: That question will be answered in the Joker Inko spin off, there will only be allusions to what happened to certain students in this one.**

Lemillion walked into a meeting room on the top floor of a building in Tokyo. He and Aizawa were the last to arrive to this meeting to determine the future of Musutafu city. Lemillion looked at the other gathered heroes; Best Jeanist, Sun Eater, and Nejire were also present. Mirio sat at the end of the table with Aizawa at his side. "Thank you for showing up Lemillion, now then what do you have to report?" Said the chairman of the board of heroes as Lemillion began his report.

"As of yet, nothing has changed Bane is still in UA, the city is under his thumb completely, but I believe once we've removed Overhaul that grip will loosen considerably." One of the board members scoffed.

"I told you this was a waste of time; we should just go with the option of blasting UA and all those villains off the map and be done with it." Lemillion clenched his fist ready to shout before Aizawa spoke.

"You'd be dooming all the captured heroes there to their deaths along with the villains, are you sure that's something you want to put on the table?" Aizawa stated looking at the members of the board.

"They're heroes dying is an occupational hazard, in fact I'm sure they'd prefer a quick death rather than the torture they've no doubt been put through for the last year." The board member challenged.

"Be that is it may you know as well as I do that UA's support course had many a failed invention in their care, not to mention the numerous volatile chemicals that it took to make some of those support items. Are you really willing to drop a bomb on a potential powder keg of unstable materials?" Aizawa said his milky eye staring in the direction of the chairman who shook his head.

"You are right Eraserhead, we can't do that at this time, but eventually we will have no choice, we've mounted attacks on Musutafu over the years and all have failed, mostly due to his line of giants." The Chairman referred to Bane's guardian beasts those with gigantification quirks led by none other than the infamous Gigantomachia. "Those beasts can't be conquered Mt. Lady gave her life to show us that." Everyone in the room bowed their heads at this before Lemillion stood up.

"Once more Chairman please give us one more chance. If we can take out Overhaul and cut off Bane's use of his quirk killer bullets then I know we can push forward." The Chairman sighed for a moment before nodding.

"One chance Lemillion if this operation goes south I will go ahead and order the bombardment of UA and hand this over to the military." He said looking at Lemillion who bowed in gratitude before leaving with Aizawa.

"Was that stuff true about volatile chemicals being held within UA?" Nejire asked Eraserhead catching up to him and Mirio in the elevator.

Eraserhead scratched his chin and smirked. "Of course not, but it was a necessary deception to buy us the time we need. If we let this go over to the military they'll decimate that city and anyone in it, I'd rather not put the citizens through any more than they've already been through." Aizawa stated as Nejire hugged him around the neck.

"Aww you really are a softie aren't ya?" She said as Mirio smiled.

"I'd feel better if Nighteye were in on this with us." Best Jeanist said striking a chord with Mirio who shook his head.

"I haven't spoken with Sir since All Might died. He and I disagreed on how to handle Bane and I left his agency, shortly after it closed. I don't know where he is or if he's still alive." Mirio said walking out of the elevator as they all proceeded to new headquarters.

* * *

Blast Lung rode up to a rundown night club on his Dodge Tomahawk. This was a favorite of Ingenium's sidekicks. It was the only way they could keep up with their boss and his insane speeds. It was painted black with red flecks throughout the paintjob. This baby could hit zero to sixty in 1.5 seconds and had a max speed of 420MPH and howled like a banshee. That was his own doing if this thing was chasing you he wanted you hear it. Its four tires screeched around the back of the bar and into a narrow alleyway. Blast Lung walked the bike to the end of the alley before slamming his foot down opening a ramp he walked down to a large living quarters where someone sat at a bank of computers. The man turned around his green and blonde hair marking him out as the missing hero Nighteye. "How did it go Katsuki?" Nighteye asked as Katsuki walked forward parking the bike as he removed his bomber jacket along with his bomb and gun belts.

"Spinner is dead." He said walking up to a board with a picture of Bane and his warlords. Katsuki removed a knife from its holster at his back and slashed through Spinner's picture half of it falling to the ground. Nighteye nodded punching a few keys into the computer.

"The first strike has been made then. No doubt Bane will think it was Overhaul who killed Spinner, allowing us to keep our anonymity for a bit longer. This will be our chance during this war all I need is a moment with him and then I can use my foresight to begin his end." Nighteye glared at the picture of Bane gritting his teeth. This is exactly why Katsuki could work with Nighteye he was just as disillusioned as he was. They both knew Bane was a monster the likes of which even One for All couldn't contend with, he needed to be dealt with permanently. Katsuki stroked the barrel of his gun. _I've got a bullet just for you Izuku._ Katsuki thought as he went to one of the cots in the corner of the room and fell asleep.

Nighteye looked at Katsuki, not too long ago he would have found the boy utterly reprehensible. He was rude, loud, and far too aggressive, to be a hero in his former opinion, but now they both had a solid thing connecting their partnership; hatred. It had been Nighteye's order for Lemillion not to go out and assist All Might because he believed that his Foresight was always correct. He'd seen All Might's death years before, but Bane had changed everything, and in that moment where he saw All Might's body he knew he'd failed his mentor and his student. He had been determined to take down Bane permanently, but Lemillion disagreed. He didn't believe that Heroes had the right to be judge, jury and executioner. They went back and forth for a week before Lemillion finally decided to leave Nighteye who closed his agency shortly after and went off the grid deciding to stay in Musutafu hidden and do what he could to stop Bane.

Nighteye was distraught about this, but he couldn't back down now he needed Bane dead, but he wasn't nearly the combatant that All Might had been, no he needed a partner someone who felt the same burning hatred for Bane that he did and he'd found that in Katsuki Bakugou. The boy had lost everything in a matter of months. His quirk, his education, his hero, and then to top it all off his parents murdered by who they assumed was the joker. Nighteye's eyes flicked away from the computer screen to a joker playing card tacked onto the wall with the rest of the villains. No one had seen the Joker and lived to tell the tale. All they knew was that she was a woman and operated with another female villain known as Killer Frost, but she was sneaky, or maybe just thorough they hadn't found a solid lead on her yet, but for now she was on the back burner the big fish was Bane. "I know you wouldn't agree with this All Might, but there's no other option this has to end." Nighteye said going back to typing on his computer.

* * *

That night outside of Overhaul's complex two his guards stood at the front one leaning against the front gate as he smoked a cigarette the other took a hit from a flask before putting it back in his pocket. Both carried automatic rifles as they scanned the road leading up to the complex. "You know Overhaul doesn't like us drinking on the job." The guard on the left said chucking his cigarette butt into some nearby bushes.

"Yeah well Overhaul isn't standing out here freezing his ass off trying to make sure Bane doesn't break his back now is he?!" The other one growled glaring at his partner. "This is bullshit man, what we had with Bane was sweet ultimate protection and now we're on standby to get our teeth kicked in!" He ranted as he noticed some figures walking up the road both men stood tall raising their guns.

"Stop right there or we'll blow you away!" The one who'd been smoking shouted as the group walked up to them stopping just short of the security lights before one stepped forward into the light. They were wearing a long hood before pulling it back and revealing it was a girl with bright green vines for hair.

"Excuse us I think we might be lost. We were called to give a performance for the hardworking men of Overhaul's group?" She said questioningly as she stepped forward more opening her cloak to reveal her hair was twined around her body effectively clothing her in green except for her breasts and the juncture of her legs which each had a bright red rose in place automatically drawing the eye to them. The one with the flask lowered his gun and swallowed. "You probably need to search me don't you?" The young girl said cocking her hip. "I don't mind but could you do it over there I'm….shy." She whispered as she pointed to the shadowy corner near the entrance.

"I didn't hear anything about this, we should call it in." The smoker said grabbing his radio before the other one grabbed his hand.

"Now come on do you think Overhaul is the kind of guy to announce something like this? It's a surprise you know he's rewarding us before Bane kills most of us! It's to raise morale man, and come on all we have to do is search them and send them in." He said licking his lips as he stared at the girl before holding his hand out to her. "Come on I'll give you a nice little pat down." He said leading her away from the security light. His partner sighed.

"Fucking pedo, alright next!" He shouted hoping the next one wasn't some middle schooler pretending to be an adult, and he was disappointed once more. The next to step forward was just as young as the first with light brown hair and brown eyes the rest of her face was covered in a burlap half mask with stitches in the pattern of a jagged mouth. She pulled back her cloak to reveal a thin frame covered by a patchwork orange and black shirt that ended just below her breasts with ragged jeans sporting similar patches and the right pant leg missing leaving her leg bare to all and what he could only call moccasins. He rolled his eyes just as he heard a grunt looking at his partner hunching over. "Dude seriously you're fucking her right here!?" He shouted disgusted by his partner who fell backwards dead with several roses jutting from his mouth.

"What the-!?" Just as he was about to open fire on the group the chick in front of him blew something from her mouth into his face. He coughed waving the gun around trying to clear the fumes from around him only for his gun to turn into a snake and wrap around his arm sinking it's fangs into him and pumping him full of venom. Just as he was about to scream his eyes dilated in terror as he looked at the girl in front of him watching her turn into a monstrous scarecrow who's mouth oozed dark green fumes and eyes burned with fire. She reached out to him with her clawed hands dragging them down his face flaying his skin from the bone as he collapsed in terror his heart giving out under the sheer panic. In reality the girl had simply brushed her hands across his face, but due to her illusion it seemed far more sinister. From the remaining members one of them stepped forward clapping happily.

As she entered the light her chalk white skin gleamed in the artificial light her blood red lips drawing attention to the scars stretching her mouth into an unnaturally wide smile. The woman had bright green hair that flowed from her head in a gnarled mess. She was dressed in a purple pantsuit showing off her thin figure it all ended with a pair of black dress shoes. The woman crouched down over the man with roses in his mouth and giggled quietly. "I've heard of flowery speech, but this is ridiculous!" She shouted as she laughed loudly. "Nice work girls. You make mama Joker so proud of you." She said kissing each girl on the forehead as she rifled through the men's pockets finding the key to the door as she let herself in. "Well come on the party can't start without us!" She said excitedly skipping forward toward the front door of the complex. As she did so she heard the sound of her partner in crime taking care of any opposition freezing them in an instant.

Killer frost walked calmly towards the complex sending out ice blasts here and there to freeze any enemies she saw before they could raise an alarm as Joker stepped up to the front door and opened it shaking her head. "They didn't even lock the door, don't they know it's dangerous at night?" She said as she stepped into the darkened entryway her eyes and teeth seeming to glow in the dark as she and her posse made their way into the Yakuza's base splitting up to slaughter the unsuspecting gangsters. Killer Frost turned to the left and slowly began walking down the hall before coming to a kitchen where several men were eating. She walked in slowly her body emitting cold gaining the men's attention right before she placed her hands on their necks freezing their windpipes shut immediately as they fell to the floor suffocating. The other three rushed her as she slammed her foot on the floor sending out ice spikes and impaled them to the wall their blood oozing down the spikes as they died. She smiled coldly before walking out of the room and shutting off the light.

* * *

In the sleeping quarters Scarecrow cracked open the door and looked inside her dark brown eye scanning the sleeping men as she exhaled a cloud into the room and the turned on the light as she slammed the door waking up everyone inside who instantly fell under her illusion. There were screams before blows and gunfire rang out. Scarecrow walked away from the door as the carnage continued inside.

* * *

Poison Ivy smiled at the man she'd just kissed as he stood up with his gun bared. "Go kill them and then shoot yourself." She ordered as the man walked off and began opening fire on anyone he saw as the green haired girl began making her way to the rendezvous spot with Joker. Her slave joined several others and walked down a set of stairs into an earthen tunnel firing on anyone in sight.

* * *

Overhaul sat on a couch one of his arms slung over the back and the ankle of one leg resting on the knee of the other. The majority of his men gathered in front of him and sitting on the couch at his right side was Eri, his golden goose. The young girl was curled in on herself trying to make herself as small as possible as Overhaul addressed his men. "As you all know we are at war with Bane, I made my declaration yesterday, but Bane has not made a move yet, which is as I expected. We're not dealing with some idiot villain or hero, Bane is a strategist he won't attack until he's got everything planned out, but we hold the advantage. We know he's coming and unlike us he doesn't have our ammunition. We'll wait for him to come to us and then rip them to shreds."

There was a small laugh in the crowd instantly gaining Overhaul's attention. The crowd parted around one guy who was covering his mouth as he stared fearfully at Overhaul. "Did I say something funny?" Overhaul asked, and just as the guy uncovered his mouth he began to laugh outloud clutching his stomach as he fell to his knees laughing constantly. Overhaul's eyes widened as he pulled out a gun and shot the man dead watching his body fall forward only for another man to start laughing quickly followed by more until the whole room was laughing raucously. "What is wrong with you!?" He shouted standing to his feet as he began opening fire on his men until he ran out of bullets only then realizing what was going on.

"Eri!" He shouted looking towards the gun only to find an older woman having taken his seat and had placed a gas mask over Eri's face as the young girl sat in her lap, but what really drew his attention was the gun the woman had in her hand pointed straight at him. The pistol she held had a ridiculously long barrel if he wasn't staring down the end of it he might have laughed. "Joker." Overhaul said calmly looking at the woman who smiled happily although that feeling wasn't transmitted to her eyes.

"Oh good you know me and I know you, so we can skip past the pleasantries." She said before shooting him in both arms. Overhaul gasped as he looked at his arms he couldn't move them now which meant he wouldn't be able to heal these wounds. "Yeah I know about your quirk and how it works thanks to my precious Ivy. Say hi Ivy." Joker said as Overhaul turned around realizing the laughing had stopped and in the room stood all of Joker's gang. Killer Frost, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow and as he stared at the shadows noticed someone standing there and it looked like they were flipping a coin as they stared him down. "You won't believe the things your guys say during pillow talk. What do they say loose lips sink ships, but I guess when it comes to women tight ones do the same. HA!" Joker said as she stroked Eri's head looking at the numerous wounds on her body her green eyes growing darker by the second.

"Why are you here Joker? Are you working with Bane now, did he send you?!" Overhaul asked as he looked around trying to find a way out of this situation. He'd prepared this place for an all-out assault, but he would never have imagined that Joker would make a move on him. She worked in the shadows nobody knew what her deal was aside from killing everybody she could. He'd seen pictures of her victims and it was a grisly sight truly the work of a madwoman.

"Working with Bane?" She asked as she laughed softly. "Everything I do is for Bane. He's my King. The highest valued face card in my deck, not infallible, to be sure, but that's why he needs me. "I'm his joker without him I have no value, but I'm dangerous in my own way, but together we can hold any value. We can shift and adapt to any threat we face! I will pave over any obstacle for him, and that just so happens to be you." She said smiling as wide as possible before shooting Overhaul through the head and watching him fall to the ground. Eri jolted in her lap cowering under Joker's gentle stroking. Joker looked down at the girl before tossing the gun to the side and holding Eri to her chest. "I'm sorry you had to see that baby, but it's all over now." She whispered smiling down at Eri. "Hey what's your name?" She asked the young girl as she pulled the mask from her face looking down into Eri's red eyes.

"E-E-Eri." The young girl stuttered out as Joker smiled.

"That's a pretty name my name is Inko, but all my friends call me Joker, do you want to be my friend Eri?" The older woman asked as she waved to her girls to go about their business. The group dispersed to carry out their renovations.

"Um o-o-ok I'd l-l-like that." Eri whispered looking down and fiddling with her short dress. Joker smiled wide at this and moved to nuzzle Eri's cheek with her.

"Oh that's wonderful Eri, you know I have a son and he was just like you all shy and stuttered. He was the cutest little thing when he was your age. He got that from me by the way. He's going to be here soon, and I think he's going to like you a lot. Do you want to meet my son Eri?" Joker asked her eyes bright with anticipation as she looked at the young girl. Even though Eri had seen this woman murder her guardian and had heard she killed a lot of people she felt safe in her arms more so than at any other time. She found herself nuzzling against Joker practically trying to crawl into the woman's body as she nodded happily her mouth forming a shy smile.

"Yes I'd like to meet him." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep listening to Joker's quiet laughter the vibrations in her chest lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Lemillion stood once more outside the city of Musutafu this was their last chance to gain a foothold in the city. With him stood Eraser head, Sun Eater, Nejire, Present Mic, and Ms. Joke along with several minor heroes. Their ranks were bolstered by several Provisional licensed students from Shiketsu, and Kutsubutsu academies, those being Shinso Eraser Head's apprentice, Nagamasa Mora, Inasa Yoarashi, Froppy, Earphone Jack, Uravity, Pinky and Yo Shindo. Lemillion turned around and looked at the gathered heroes. Lemillion turned around to speak to his comrades. "This is the last chance we will have to save this city everyone. If we don't take down Overhaul we will lose this city. Our overseers will declare this place a threat to national security and bomb it off the map. WE cannot allow that!" He shouted raising his fist as golden lightning arced around his raised fist.

There was a cheer as the heroes followed after Lemillion over the last year the heroes had made secret entrances into the city in order to get in and out without detection. There was one near Chisaki's base they used to enter the city. Thankfully Chisaki was cautious and had decided to set up shop as far from Bane as possible. They came upon the wall that had been built around Musutafu. It was pretty much a ring of destroyed buildings, but thanks to the efforts of Pinky's acid they'd been able to burn a tunnel through the building and into the city. The former UA students took a moment to look around at what had happened to their city in their absence and shook their head trying to force back their tears as they spotted Chisaki's hideout.

"Everyone get ready." Lemillion ordered as the heroes broke into their respective teams Lemillion having Eraser Head, Inasa, and Shinso. On Nejire's team were Sun Eater, Pinky, and Uravity. The last team was composed of Present Mic, Ms. Joke, Shindo, Earphone Jack, Froppy, and Nagamasa. The teams broke apart surrounding the complex. Lemillion looked on noticing there were no exterior guards. "I don't see anyone Eraser do you think they may have moved their base?" Lemillion asked clenching his fist. If they had, this could be an unexpected windfall for them. They could take this base without having to fight anyone.

Eraser head rubbed his scruffy chin as he shook his head. "It could be, but we should still proceed with caution. All teams move in." Eraser Head ordered as all the heroes began to move in on the building each finding a point of ingress. As each team entered their respective hallways lights came on as the doors shut behind the heroes and the floor opened underneath them as a voice was heard.

" _You're supposed to knock when you enter someone's home, didn't your mothers teach you young'uns any manners?"_ A feminine voice asked crackling through a PA system. _"You're not the guests I planned to have, but I do enjoy a bit of spontaneity, so let's have some fun!"_

* * *

Team Lemillion  
Lemillion turned to punch out the door that had shut behind his team, but the floor dropped out from under him before he could as he, Eraser Head, and Shinso began to fall. Luckily Inasa used his winds to keep them all aloft and fly them to more stable footing. "Nice one Inasa." Lemillion said as he stood up with Eraser Head and Shinso.

" _Wow what a cool quirk you have it totally blew me away! HEHEHE, but seriously take this more seriously because even I don't know what's going to happen next it's a real toss up! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You don't get that now but you will."_ The PA system shut off once more as a door at the end of the hall opened up revealing a two toned room one side was painted a stark white while the other was painted blood red. There was a man standing in the middle of the room in a two color suit mirroring the color of the room he was in. As the four men entered the room Aizawa as well as Shinso and Inasa's eyes went wide recognizing the person in front of them. The young man looked at the four heroes his mismatched eyes glaring at them full of hate.

"Todoroki!"

* * *

Team Nejire fell through the trap door sliding down a long tunnel before being deposited into what felt like a Freezer. "Are you guys alright?" Nejire asked as she rubbed her arms her breath fogging in the air as she looked around and her heart nearly stopped. The room was filled with frozen corpses standing in various positions, but the one constant was the look of fear etched onto their faces, but the most striking of all the corpses was the one at the very back it was captured in a massive ice pillar, but the person inside was all too familiar to the group of four. It was the Flame Hero Endeavor frozen solid and standing right underneath him was a pale woman with snow white hair and dead grey eyes. _"I know how you guys feel, when I saw ol' Flame face down there it stopped me cold too! HAHAHAHAH! Anyway have fun snowflake!"_ The voice cackled as Killer Frost walked forward her hands glowing with compressed cold as she launched her first volley of ice.

* * *

Team Joke  
Nagamasa acted fast extending his hair out to catch and hold everyone above the trap door before depositing them on through the door entering a large greenhouse apparently. "I think we should head back Joke try to get to one of the other teams." Present Mic said as the door behind them shut with a loud hum emanating from it.

"Sounds like they've electrified it Mic, besides it's safe to say that Overhaul is no longer in control of this base." Joke said slowly walking with the rest of her team deeper into the indoor forest.

" _Bingo baby girl, you're in the Joker's funhouse now! I really hope you stay and enjoy it my girl's worked hard on all this, you wouldn't want to hurt their feelings now would you?"_ They all could hear the underlying threat in Joker's voice.

"We have to play the game for now Mic if we don't Joker's not going to stick to the rules either." Joke said as the ground began to rumble and sprouting from it was a massive plant that opened up to reveal another familiar face.

"Ibara?" Present Mic said a questioning eyebrow raising above his glasses. The girl in question gave a gentle smile as her flower throne lowered to the ground letting her walk off it.

"It's so good to see you Mic-sensei you know when you called me an assassin at the Sports Festival you didn't know how right you were!" Ibara shouted as she threw a flurry of roses towards the teacher only for them to be knocked out of the way by a combination of Jiro's jacks and Nagamasa's hair.

* * *

From a monitor room Joker sat in a chair with Eri on her lap as the two shared a bowl of popcorn. "Isn't this fun Eri?" Joker asked as she heard a scoff the young girl who was wearing her new dress it was black and red with each of the four card suits prominently displayed with two on her chest and the other two on her back to complete the ensemble she wore red shoes with black bells at the toes. The older woman turned around staring at Scarecrow with a raised brow. "Something on your mind Crow?" Joker asked.

"Like, this sucks how come I'm stuck here?" Scarecrow asked as she sat down crossing her arms as Joker picked up Eri sitting her down in her chair as she walked over to the teenaged girl.

"Because I need you here, the others are more than capable of taking care of this, but on the slim chance they're not you'll be my trump card, my ace in the hole. I need you." Joker said stroking the girl's hair as she smiled behind her burlap mask before the clown queen went back to watching the show.

* * *

Bane sat at a table he was looking over everything he knew about Overhaul and his base what it would take to bring it down. "Why not just have Gigantomachia go over and like, sit on it or something Bane?" Toga asked as she threw several knives at a dartboard with a picture of Chisaki on it before pulling the knives free and repeating the process.

"I could do that, but I'm sure all of Japan has surveillance on him if they see him moving then that'll give away that something is wrong in the city and they might move. I'd rather not fight Chisaki and the heroes at the same time. No one problem at a time." He said standing up as he thought about his other problem. Spinner had been found dead in his territory his head blown off. Bane assumed it was Chisaki's doing, but why kill Spinner and then not take over his territory? Sure it wasn't large but it would be a step forward none the less. He shook his head. _Someone else is out there, but whom?_ The villain asked himself as he stared at his plans. "It shouldn't take too much longer now, two days at the most." He assured himself more than Toga.


	16. Nightfall

**A/N Well everyone this is it, the last chapter and man has it been a hell of a ride, and I enjoyed every minute of writing this. For those of you who pick up the story right after this update your lucky and to those who've followed this story from the very beginning chapter by chapter I want to thank all of you again for your Favorites, Following, and reviews. Your recommendations really helped me push this story further than I thought I would.  
Hardcasekara: For the answer to that you'll have to wait for the Joker Inko story.  
Camdawg: You'll get that in the Joker Inko story which will serve as a sequel to this one.**

Aizawa and Shinso were shocked at seeing Todoroki in this place. From what they knew Todoroki was evacuated along with the majority of the people from the city during the early days of Bane's rule, but now he was here and in league with the Joker that made no sense. "Todoroki what are you doing here?" Aizawa asked as he heard a rough chuckle from the young man in front of him as he flipped a coin catching it in midair and smiled.

"Coin says I'm not telling you." He said as he went to release a large blast of ice only to be stopped by Aizawa's quirk his one eye glowing red as Todoroki reached behind him grabbing hold of his Springfield XD and fired off several shots making the heroes scatter into two groups Shinso and Aizawa moving to the white right side of the room and Lemillion and Inasa over to the left red side. Aizawa grit his teeth using his quirk in only one eye took more of a toll than in both and having that on top of the damage the Nomu did his quirk's timing was severely diminished. He blinked and in that moment Todoroki activated his ice creating a large wall to block Aizawa's view, but left him open to an attack by Lemiliion who appeared right in front of him his fist crackling with golden energy as he punched forward. Todoroki created a cloak of flames around himself thinking it would stop Lemillion, but the hero passed through his flames unharmed as his fist slammed into Todoroki's cheek sending him flying back before the dual quirk user created an ice wall to brace himself and opening fire once again his bullets passing harmlessly through Lemillion.

Todoroki growled as he noticed Aizawa scaling his ice wall with his scarf. He ditched the cartridge in his gun replacing it as he rolled to the left avoiding Lemillion as he popped off two shots at the hero who let them pass through him, but failed to notice he had blocked Aizawa's view of Todoroki and therefore was unprepared for the bullets slamming into his leg and shoulder causing him to fall off Todoroki's ice wall almost hitting the ground before Inasa managed to catch him in a wind cushion before placing him on the ground. Inasa turned glaring at Todoroki. Unknown to the others he also knew Todoroki and his father and now just as before he could see that burning hatred that father and son shared and it made him sick. He launched a volley of wind at Todoroki who countered with a stream of flames causing the wind to rise and punch a hole in the ceiling causing debris to rain down on the left side of the field.

Shinso stepped next to Aizawa looking at his teacher's wounds, they weren't fatal or anything, but both knew the implications of what just happened. They were in Overhaul's base and Aizawa had just been shot no doubt with one of Overhaul's quirk killer bullets. It was safe to say Aizawa could no longer cancel out Todoroki's quirk which was bad for their team knowing the explosive power Todoroki wielded. "Shinso use your brainwashing see if you can get him to talk." Aizawa said as he ripped the sleeve off his shirt and tied it tightly around the wound in his leg. Shinso nodded before fiddling with the dials of his mask. Todoroki was on the defensive holding off Inasa's wind with his fire and creating walls of Ice to block Lemillion's vision so he could get out of the way before Lemillion could land another heavy hit. All of a sudden he heard Aizawa's voice calling out to him. "Todoroki stop this, you're not a villain. Tell me what Joker did to you maybe we can help. You were my student it's my responsibility to help you." Todoroki smiled as he pressed a button on his wrist right as Lemillion smashed his fist into the younger boy's side slamming him all the way to the back of the room planting him solidly in the wall. Lemillion was panting a little as he heard a scream. He turned to the right and saw liquid nitrogen spraying from the wall it had sprayed over Shinso as the boy was snatched away from the wall by Aizawa who was taking cover behind one of Todoroki's ice walls.

On the other side Inasa was walking forward before a vent opened under him and flames erupted from it catching the wind user in an inferno. Inasa yelled using his wind to disperse the flames around him, but the damage had already been done as his suit was charred his hair was gone and the exposed skin of his face was a brilliant red and sizzling as he collapsed there on the spot. Lemillion turned around looking to Todoroki only to find him gone through a hidden door. Lemillion raced over towards Inasa before Aizawa shouted. "What are you doing go after him!" The former teacher said as he limped over towards Inasa. "I'll take care of these two, but you need to find Joker. This place was dangerous in Overhaul's hands, but in Joker's hands it's infinitely more so. You need to make sure this place falls under our control no matter what." Lemillion bit his lip before nodding and racing through the secret entrance.

"I will Eraserhead!" He shouted as he left. Eraserhead continued to limp over to the smoking form of Inasa who thankfully was still breathing. He grabbed hold of the teen inhaling some of the smoke and coughed a little as he dragged the boy over to the ice wall. Once he sat Inasa down and looked him over he gave a chuckle and didn't know why.

"I must be in shock if I find this funny." He said before laughing some more and then increasingly more and more. Aizawa's eyes widened as he turned to look at the vent Inasa had collapsed on and saw it was still "smoking". "That's not smoke it's Joker gas!" He shouted still laughing more and more feeling his face stretch into a large smile as he fell back against the ice wall laughing wildly. It felt like Aizawa was suffocating any air he got was immediately expelled in laughter he clutched his throat as his legs kicked back and forth until his entire frame fell still with the trademark smile stretched across his dead face.

Nejire flew into the air to avoid the blast of ice while Suneater used tentacle fingers to pull himself out of the way. Pinky used her special move Acid Veil to block the ice attack protecting her and Uravity from the frozen onslaught. Above Killer Frost Nejire rocketed down towards the ice villain releasing her Wave Motion towards her as Suneater in perfect unison transformed his hand into a large clam and went to slam it into Killer Frost's side only for the villain to place her hands on the ground. "Ice Geyser." She said softly as spikes of ice rose out of the ground nearly impaling both heroes causing Nejire to release her wave motion prematurely shattering the ice and spraying shards across the area catching Suneater in it before he used his clam hand to block the brunt of it. Killer frost back flipped away creating an ice slide to glide around the two heroes shooting blasts of cold at Suneater and Nejire only to narrowly avoid a stream of acid by Pinky, but did not recover in time before Uravity clotheslined her knocking her off her slide and crashing into one of the frozen victims.

The four heroes regroup looking at their enemy as she slowly rose to her feet. "So this is Killer Frost." Nejire said as they got a good look at the villainess. She was wearing a white fur lined blue coat with blue and white striped leggings with white boots. Her white hair was cut short around her neck, but the most striking feature were her cold gray eyes it was like there was no life there at all. If the room wasn't already freezing her gaze definitely would chill them to the bone. Speaking of freezing Suneater noticed the slight shivering of Uravity and Pinky. "Nejire you and the other two should leave." He said stepping forward his clam hand transforming into a large crab claw.

"What? Suneater we can't just leave you! We'll take her down as a group." Nejire said rejecting the proposal immediately.

"You three can't take the cold in here. The longer you stay the more weakened you'll become. The animals I've eaten were mostly seafood they can take the cold better than you guys can. If you stay you'll get slower and slower, and the stamina you need for your power will be used up that much quicker now go I've got this!" He said as Killer Frost caught sight of her dead husband. Even though he was dead and she knew it his eyes still struck fear into her reminded her how pathetic and weak she was.

"No I can't fail Shoto again." She whispered to herself as she noticed the three girls running for the door at the end of the hall. "NOOOO!" She screeched sending a wall of ice towards the door narrowly allowing the three to pass through before she sealed it off. Killer Frost grit her teeth and grabbed her head as she twisted back and forth ranting and raving about her failure. "I'm not a failure, I'm not a failure. Stop I can fix this, I will fix this!" Suneater watched as ice started to crawl out from around Killer Frost's loss of control until Joker spoke again.

" _Frost darling chill take a deep breath!"_ Joker said immediately shutting down Frost's temper tantrum. _"It's fine I was going to ask you to leave those girls alive anyway, I'm sure they'd come in handy and they're just so cute!_ Joker giggled as Killer Frost regained her composure. " _Just deal with the hentai reject over there and I'll make sure those girls' are well taken care of."_ Joker said before turning off the PA. Killer Frost took a deep breath and released it slowly it looked as if she was exhaling fog as the mist in the room began to grow thicker.

"No I won't let you!" Suneater shouted as he shot his tentacle fingers forward after Frost's silhouette and once he'd gotten a grip he snatched her forward only to find he'd grabbed one of her many victims around the room. "Stupid mistake!" He chastised himself as he began turning in a circle trying to find her, but as soon as he turned his back he felt a shooting pain in his leg and swung his arm narrowly missing Frost as she dodged back into the fog. Suneater looked down seeing he'd been stabbed through the right leg with an icicle. He hissed as he pulled it free seeing his blood pour down his leg onto the floor.

He looked around limping slowly trying to keep his guard as he saw a flash of blue and sent his tentacles out again only to yell as his fingers were impaled on ice spikes that had been positioned to where he saw the light. He grit his teeth as he felt a cut across his back seeing Frost and snapping at her with his crab claw slicing through her coat as she jumped back into the fog. He growled going after her. He knew it was a bad idea to chase after her, but with the way things were going he'd be cut to ribbons before he landed a solid hit. The blood loss and the cold weren't doing him any favors either. He was starting to get sluggish his reflexes decreasing drastically as he slipped on a trail of ice falling to his back and feeling his arms be pierced as Killer Frost drove icicles through them only to place her hands on his chest and began freezing him to the floor. Suneater tried to struggle against the imprisonment, but slowly lost more and more of his strength. The last thing he saw was Killer Frost smiling down at him sadly. "Sleep tight." She whispered before standing up and looking at the door she'd frosted over.

Present Mic standing next to earphone Jack both using their sound quirks to pin down Ibara as Shindo used his quirk to shake the ground uprooting the numerous plants in the room as they tried to attack the group of six. Froppy was jumping from tree to tree before using her tongue to try and wrap around Ibara who shot out her vines wrapping around the Frog girl's tongue the thorns digging deep into the delicate flesh of Froppy's tongue and threw here wide slamming her into Shindo and stopping the miniature earthquake. Nagamasa took Froppy's place sending several thick locks of hair to bind the plant user. He wrapped around her tightly bringing her towards him. "I've captured her!" He shouted to his teammates before turning around and feeling Ibara kiss him. He was shocked at first before his mind went blank and all he could think of was pleasing Ibara.

Poison Ivy smiled at him before speaking. "Put me down.", and immediately she was placed back on her feet as she stroked Nagamasa's thick strands of hair. "Good boy, now kill them." She ordered her new slave who jumped to do her bidding his hair stretching out to ensnare his comrades wrapping tightly around Ms. Joke, Earphone Jack, and Shindo. His hair was rebuffed by Present Mic's shouting and Froppy was nowhere to be seen. Shindo gripped Nagamasa's hair in his hands channeling vibrations through it in an effort to make the older student drop him, but the hair wasn't stable enough to absorb any vibrations to do any kind of damage. Ibara laughed as the three were slowly crushed under Nagamasa's grip before receiving a sweep to her legs as she was in midair Froppy's tongue grabbed hold of Poison Ivy whirling her around before body slamming her to the ground a large plume of dust erupting around the grounded Villain.

Present Mic sent a loud shout Towards Nagamasa sending the teen flying backwards into a tree making him drop his captives. As everyone regained their senses they saw Froppy on the ground sweating hard and green ooze spilling from her mouth. Ms. Joke rushed over to the young heroine as Present Mic cautiously stepped towards Nagamasa finding him in the same position. "They've been poisoned." Ms. Joke stated as she checked Froppy's pulse. "This isn't good Mic we need to get them help." Ms. Joke said grabbing Froppy in her arms and looking to her colleague. "Mic what are you doing we need to get out of here!" She shouted casting a glance at Poison Ivy finding her still unconscious.

"We can't all leave Joke you and Shindo take those two out of here me and Earphone Jack will continue forward we're this city's last chance we can't give up just yet." Ms. Joke wanted to protest, but Mic was right at least with Shindo she'd have a better chance of defending these two.

"Alright Shindo let's go." She said walking back out of the room as Shindo threw Nagamasa over his shoulder making their way back to the entrance.

Present Mic watched as Joke and Shindo walked through the door before looking at Jiro. "Let's go." He said simply as the two of them walked past the villain Froppy had risked everything to beat and entered a new room.

Joker sat in her chair she was picking at her scars again she only did this when she was frustrated about something. She looked at the three girls, Lemillion and the two sound users making their way deeper into her Fun House. "They really are doing well aren't they Eri?" She asked as she looked to the little girl in her lap who nodded in agreement. "A little too well. Scarecrow take care of the girls, but bring them back alive understand?" She asked looking over the back of her chair as Scarecrow's eyes glowed with joy before back flipping out the door. "Now what to do about the pair of speakers?" She said rubbing her chin as she looked to the camera in Killer Frost's lair seeing that mother and son had reunited. "That'll be fun!"

Nejire led Uravity and Pinky through numerous halls until they entered a room of mirrors with several corridors branching off. "Oh man looking at all these mirrors is making me sick." Uravity said getting a sense of vertigo from the numerous mirrors reflecting the same image multiple times.

"Yeah the vertigo is real here." Pinky stated as the trio of women walked deeper into the room. "Which way should we go Nejire?" Pinky asked her elder as the blue haired woman looked around before shrugging.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter it's not like we have a layout of this place, and even if we did it'd be useless with all that Joker's done to it, so we might as well pick one at random and hope we can figure a way out." Nejire picked the center corridor and began heading down it. The mirrors were disorienting, but Nejire had learned a trick when it came to the hall of mirrors. If you kept your eyes on the ground it helped to keep you grounded bad part of that plan is that they were in enemy territory if she kept her eyes on the ground they could be attacked at any moment. "This totally sucks." She said as she caught sight of something in her peripheral. She looked up seeing a shadowy figure before it disappeared. "Hold on girls." She said as she looked at the floor in front of her spotting a branching hall to their right she slid against the wall of mirrors before blasting some of the mirrors near the corner so her opponent couldn't see her coming.

Nejire rounded the corner fast with her wave force charged and ready, but didn't see anyone until it was too late. Scarecrow had been hanging from the ceiling and blew something in Nejire's face causing her shot to go off target shattering several more mirrors. Scarecrow laughed maniacally as she disappeared further into the corridor. "That's like, 30 years bad luck!" She cried out as Nejire stopped, coughing and wiping her eyes as she looked back at her two partners her eyes widening in fear as she saw a monstrous pink demon with large horns and black eyes with fangs and claws rushing towards her. Next to it was some kind of pink and green goblin type creature they were both coming towards her full speed. "What'd you do with Uravity and Pinky!?" She shouted unleashing her wave force at both of them shattering all the mirrors in the hall as the pink demon dodged her blast by clinging to the wall it's claws melting the stone of the wall as the goblin like creature was showered with glass shards it's green blood flowing across it's body.

"You monsters where are my friends!?" Nejire shouted again as the demon launching itself at her spraying a substance from its claws, Nejire and having seen what its claws had done to the wall she was eager to get away from it by flying down the hall away from two beasts. _What could have happened to the girls I can't believe I let this happen!_

Ashido ran back to Uraraka looking at her friend covered in cuts and her own blood. "What the hell was that Nejire attacked us like we were the enemy!" Ashido shouted as Uraraka sat up slowly looking at Ashido.

"She must be under the enemy's control or maybe she's hallucinating. I saw some kind of gas or smoke come from the hallway right after Nejire rounded the corner. We have to help her before it's too late." Uraraka said as she stood up ignoring the stinging cuts all over her body as she and Ashido pursued Nejire.

Nejire dropped to the floor her energy was getting low she'd released a lot of energy recently and even though she was now sitting it felt like she couldn't catch her breath. Nejire raised her fist as she heard a footstep only to find Lemillion there. "Oh thank god Mirio, it's you!" She shouted happily hugging her best friend. "I need your help I can't find Pinky or Uravity and there are these monsters hanging around not to mention some kind of scarecrow person! Then Suneater told me to leave him behind to fight Killer Frost and I did and he hasn't come back yet!" She shouted speedily even more than her usual hyper fast talking.

"Nejire calm down first things first we should take care of these monsters, and scarecrow, then we'll put an end to Joker." Lemillion said as he stepped forward and Nejire turned seeing the two monsters.

"You're right Lemillion let's put these guys down!" Nejire shouted as she and Lemillion rushed towards the two beasts.

Uravity and Pinky rounded the corner finding Nejire, but she was with some kind of scarecrow, the two were talking as if they were good friends! "Who is that Uravity?" Pinky asked before hearing Nejire call out Lemillion's name.

"She's the one controlling Nejire Ashido. Listen I'll take on the Scarecrow and you handle Nejire you'd be a better match for her maneuverability then me." Uraraka said as Ashido jumped into action spraying acid at Nejire who dodged flawlessly before firing off another wave motion blast narrowly missing the pink teen. "Release Nejire from your mind control!" Uraraka said as she moved to engage Scarecrow who nimbly dodged around Uravity as if her punches were thrown in slow motion.

"How about I do this instead." Scarecrow answered breathing out more of her glamour mist, but Uraraka having seen this before held her breath as she grabbed hold of Scarecrow's arm and punched her in the face blood spraying across Uravity's hand and face. The young girl stopped cold as she watched Scarecrow fall to the ground dead.

"Uraraka what did you do?" Ochaco looked up seeing Nejire and Mina looking at her in horror.

"I-I didn't, no she can't be!" Ochaco fell to her knees pressing her hands against Scarecrow's wrist not feeling a pulse at all. "No I didn't meant to ki-kill-! You have to believe me please!" Uravity screamed tears falling down her face as she saw the judgmental looks of her friends as she began to cry harder.

Scarecrow smiled looking at the three girls standing in the middle of the room enjoying her glamour. The truth is the moment they'd stepped into this room they'd been in her world everything from the moment the door opened was by her design. She couldn't help but giggle evilly as she walked up to the three girls and shot each one in the arm with a tranquilizer of course that would break her illusion, but it didn't matter now their minds were hers to do with as she pleased. "What a beautiful nightmare." She said spinning in place and laughing.

Present Mic and Earphone Jack walked through a door and immediately regretted it. The room they entered was what one could only call the remains of a slaughterhouse. There was blood splattered over every surface. Present Mic made a point to only breathe out of his mouth while Jiro fell against a wall vomiting as she looked from one gory aspect to another. "Jiro pull yourself together! You need to keep calm and just push past this." He said swallowing as he walked past the couch and coffee table the only spots with no blood on them and into the hallway behind the couch. He then heard it the click guns and immediately sounded of with a scream of "No." His voice rocketed down the hall into the group of mind controlled men there with guns. Present Mic watched in shock as their ears exploded with blood, but not missing a beat opened fire penetrating the Pro with multiple bullets before he took cover.

"Present Mic!" Jiro shouted as she looked at the pro before her covered in blood as he coughed.

"Shit they got me with those bullets. You have to run Jiro these guys didn't even hesitate after having their eardrums destroyed by my screams. The mind control is too strong. Ibara didn't have this quirk in UA so this must've been done by Joker. Look get out of here, I'll hold them off while you go rendezvous with Joke." The pro said as he stood up hearing the footsteps of the men getting closer.

"Present Mic I can't leave you here, you don't have your quirk and you're injured we should both get out of here!" Jiro said trying to pull the older man with her only for him to shake her off.

"No Jiro I retreated once already in my life. At the battle of UA I got me and Eraserhead out of there along with a few others, but not as many as I should have. I swore that day that I wouldn't retreat again. NOW GO!" He shouted pushing her towards the door and tackled the first guy to round the corner and slugged him right in the jaw before taking cover behind his body as his comrades opened fire without a second thought at riddling their friend with bullets as Mic threw the body at them knocking their aim off. He looked to the side seeing the door open and Jiro's retreating figure. "Go kid." He said as he charged into the group as they opened fire on him.

Lemillion smashed through a massive steel door looking into a small room the back wall covered in screens and sitting in front of them was none other than the Joker. She sat there with her wide smile greeting him as if they were old friends. "Well look who dropped in Harley!" Joker said standing up as she set Eri down next to her the two holding hands as they looked at Lemillion. "It's so nice to meet you Lemillion, I've heard soooo much about you. The new symbol of peace and at such a young age your mother must be so prou-!"

"Shut up Joker! You're a monster even more than Bane. I can at least understand his motivations no matter how cruel or brutal they seem he has a purpose, but you? I can't understand your madness you're sick!" Lemillion shouted as he looked to the little girl at her side, no doubt a hostage taken just in case.

"Twisted." Joker responded her long green hair shadowing her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Lemillion questioned trying to think how he could handle this. He wished he had Inasa with him with his winds it'd be a piece of cake to separate the two.

"I'm not sick, I'm twisted. Sick makes it sound like there's a cure. HAHAHAHA!" Joker cackled as she pressed a button and the screens behind her changed showing the various states of his comrades. Lemillion's jaw dropped as he saw the smiling corpse of Aizawa, the frozen form of Suneater, the glazed terrified looks on Nejire, Uravity, and Pinky's faces, and finally the bullet ridden corpse of Present Mic. "Don't worry I'll have the wind boy taken care of, but the other one he seems interesting I don't know what it is about him, but he interests me. The other five got away, but that was all part of the plan I needed some of you to get away, to tell the tale." She said as golden energy crackled around Lemillion.

"You MONSTER!" Lemillion shouted and for the first time in a long time Lemillion wasn't smiling as he disappeared through the floor coming up between Joker's feet and upper cutting the woman as he grabbed hold of Eri. Joker flew into the air before landing in a heap on the ground not far away. Lemillion looked down at the girl he had hold of. "You're safe now I'll get you ou-!"

"Noooo! Joker!" Eri shouted struggling against Lemillion's grasp before turning to face him her red eyes burning with anger as her horn grew several inches before Lemillion felt a pull throughout his whole body. Before he could even ask what was happening he was just gone. Eri looked at the spot where Lemillion had once stood before running over to Joker. The older woman was lying on her back some of her teeth missing and blood pouring from her mouth, but still she laughed. "Joker, Joker are you ok?!" Eri asked as she tried to pull her into a sitting position, but her meager strength was not enough.

"Don't worry Eri it only hurts when I laugh. Hehehe. Ow!" Joker said sitting up and noticing the absence of a certain hero. "Well that was rude, first he comes here unannounced with all his friends and then he's gone leaving us to clean up the mess. I've known hookers who get more respect! Hahahaha!" Joker said spitting out a few teeth as she stood up straightening her suit as she went to rendezvous with her team now Harley skipping happily next to her as she held her hand

Bane walked with his army at his back today was the day they made Overhaul pay for Magne's death. The crimson sunset behind them drenching all in its blood colored light. He stepped onto the path to Overhaul's home. "Should we not do this with more stealth Bane?" Dabi asked as he stood to Bane's left. Bane shook his head.

"I want him to see us coming, I want him to know the wrath he's brought down on himself and see there's nowhere to go." Bane said as he saw five figures running down the path towards them. Immediately several dozen guns were aimed at the figure. "Hold." Bane said as the group stopped a few yards in front of them. Bane smiled under his mask. "Ms. Joke what are you doing here?" Bane asked calmly as the woman who was carrying Froppy on her back shook in place facing an army of villains and Bane himself.

"Is that Tsu what happened to her?" Toga asked stepping forward to investigate the unconscious heroine.

"Don't come any closer! Shindo, Jiro get out of here and take Froppy with you!" Joke shouted tossing Froppy to the young woman who jumped off the ascending path sliding down the incline into the city followed by Shindo.

"Aw shit should we go hunting boss!" Leech asked excitedly looking over at the young boy and his two compatriots.

"No we're not here for kids." Bane responded before stepping forward as Joke began to glow blue as all the gunmen began to laugh uncontrollably. "Is this all you can do?" Bane asked standing head and shoulders above the heroine who stared into his mask seeing her frightened face reflected in his lenses.

"I'm a hero, so do whatever you want to me, but don't you dare hurt those kids!" She shouted spinning on her heel and delivering a kick to Bane's arm not even budging the giant. Bane grabbed her leg and was about to crush it before Dabi shouted.

"She's worthy!" He said stepping forward looking at Ms. Joke. "I deem her a true hero." Bane sighed before flinging Joke off the side of the path.

"Very well Dabi. No one is to go after Ms. Joke or her charges. Is that understood?" Bane questioned hearing agreement from the ranks as he began to walk up to Overhaul's hideout.

"Do you think the heroes came to take out Overhaul and got the shit beat out of them?" Muscular asked chuckling a little.

"That'd be my guess. No doubt the heroes came here to take out Overhaul and his special Ammo, but it looks like they failed." Bane said as he and his warlords walked into the courtyard seeing the oddest gathering of people in front of him. Most were women ranging from a scarecrow like girl to a young man with two toned hair and a large scar over his left eye. "Who are you, do you work for Chisaki?" Bane asked preparing to fight as he heard the various movements of his people. A woman stepped out of the line with white hair and grey eyes.

"I am Killer Frost and on behalf of the Joker Family we welcome you Bane, Joker is eager to see you. I'll take you and only you to her." Killer Frost said walking towards the front door.

""Fuck that shit bitch! Where the boss goes we go!" Muscular shouted as two flames impacted one another in front of the large blond, one blue the other red.

"Don't insult my mother!" Two Face growled stepping forward as Dabi did the same the two staring at one another before Killer Frost stepped in between the two.

"Ivy would you please lead Bane inside I need to speak with my sons." Killer Frost said as she turned from Shoto to Dabi. "It's been awhile hasn't it, Touya?" Rei said stroking Dabi's face whose eyes were wide in shock.

"Mother?" He asked shocking everyone in the crowd. Bane centered himself. _One task at a time_. He thought to himself.

"I'll be fine, besides the Joker has been a morbid curiosity of mine I just haven't had the time to look into its good I'll get this out of the way, and well we do owe them for taking care of Overhaul for us." Bane said following after Ivy. "Besides if I don't call you or am not back in ten minutes wipe this place off the map." He ordered hearing a resounding "Yes sir!"

Bane walked down the hallway following the form of Poison Ivy. If he wasn't mistaken he was sure he'd seen this girl in the UA sports festival, but that was inconsequential now. They soon entered a living room he would assume with a coffee table and a couch. He looked around and noticed the hastily cleaned bloodstains across the walls, but what caught his attention was Joker as he looked at her he thought she was familiar, but the scarring threw him off until he remembered seeing old pictures of his mother and how thin she used to be. He grit his teeth as he looked into the eyes of none other than Inko Midoriya!

Joker smiled as she looked at Ivy. "You can go Ivy if Bane is to be here with no back up neither will I." She said as Ivy eyed Bane for a moment before taking her leave shutting the door behind her and just as the door clicked shut Joker leapt from the couch with insane speed and landed on Bane's chest squeezing him. Bane acted on instinct reaching to crush her head before a cry rang out. "IZUKUUUU!" Bane stopped his fingers just brushing her hair before he stopped. Joker rubbed her face back and forth against his chest armor smearing it with white face paint before looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "My baby boy! I've missed you so much! I looked so hard! Let me see your face." She said reaching for his helmet before his hand clamped on hers.

Bane looked out from his mask at her as Inko continued to cry. "Please just once I-I need to know!" she said jerking against his grip before he pushed her off him and reached for his helmet and disengaged the magnetic locks and pulled it off. Inko's eyes widened as she looked into the face of her son and grabbed hold of his head kissing him all over. Izuku's hair had started to grow longer he'd need to cut it again and she noticed the look in his eyes so deep and full of intelligence. "I knew it! Everyone said you were dead, but I knew you weren't and then I saw you on TV and I'm so proud of you!" She shouted hugging him to her chest. Bane was stunned before he pulled back.

"What happened to you?" He asked tracing the scars on her face. "Who did this?" He asked getting angry. He'd stopped being Izuku, but even he wasn't able to neglect his mother's pain.

"It doesn't matter I took care of it and now I'm going to take care of you, whatever you want I'll do it. I now know you can be anything Izuku hero, villain whatever you want I'll be there to make sure it happens. I'm the Joker and I'm here to put a smile on your face! Hehehehe!" Inko said looking at her son as she felt a presence at her back. "Oh and this is Harley she's really excited to meet you! I've been telling her everything about you." Joker said placing Eri between them. The little girl looked up into Bane's eyes before hugging his leg.

"It's nice to meet you big brother Izuku." Eri said hugging his leg tightly. Izuku placed his large hand on the girl's head engulfing it in his palm.

"So Izuku what's next?" Joker said her eyes glowing with joy as Bane smiled.

"Everything."

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

The chairman of the Hero Association; Kunikida was in another meeting with the board. They'd been going round and round for the past few days since Ms. Joke returned badly injured telling them the mission was a failure. "We need to end this send in the JSDF and wipe them out this is no longer something we can handle delicately!"

"The villains have an entire city at their disposal not to mention those blasted monsters standing at the gates. We'd never be able to sneak in the kind of fire power we need to wipe out that infestation! We're better off blowing them up!" At that moment the office door opened and there stood a battered Eraserhead. The entire room went silent in shock at the hero's appearance after being declared dead.

"Eraserhe-!" Aizawa threw out his hands throwing knives into each board members neck watching them bleed out as he moved towards Kunikida who reached for a gun under his chair only for Aizawa to slide across the table kicking Kunikida in the chest and knocking the gun from his hand before holding a knife to his throat.

"Let's stop there I'm not here to kill you I'm just the messenger." Aizawa spoke as his face began to melt off as he reached into his pocket pulling out a phone and dialing a number as the form of Toga Himiko in her hero suit was revealed. "Oooh it's ringing!" She said as she turned the screen to face the Kunikida as it showed Bane's face. Kunikida paled at this.

"Hello Chairman it's good to speak with you hopefully Toga wasn't too rough on you." Toga pouted behind the phone.

"Aww Bane that's mean!" She said pouting as she let go of Kunikida.

"Don't do anything stupid Chairman we have your daughter. People are so trusting of heroes it's really easy to kidnap them with someone like Toga on our side." Kunikida grit his teeth.

"You're bluffing!" He shouted angirly

"Are you really willing to take that chance, Chairman either way I'm here to tell you that I got your declaration of war. You sent your heroes into my kingdom to take out one of my allies, so now that you've fired the first shot I will march my army of villains across all of Japan and break you all over my knee, and when all is said and done you will know that this was your fault."

Kunikida growled. "You bastard! You talk about waging war on this nation and tell me it's my fault. I'll have the JSDF bomb you before you take a step outside of your so called kingdom!"

Bane laughed and nodded. "Go ahead that's probably your best bet, but if you do, know that your daughter will die too as well as all the "innocent" people here, and even if you do I'll be safely away by then and you'll have killed all those people for nothing. Do what you will it won't stop me!" Bane shouted as the call ended and Toga jumped off the table.

"Yeah I'm walking out now if you try anything Bane will throw your daughter naked into the streets, and you can imagine where it'll go from there. Anyway bye!" Toga said sauntering out of the room leaving the Chairman to sit and await the coming horrors.

 **A/N And that's it all folks! Like I said the continuation of this story will be Joker Inko and it will answer all those questions about what happened in that year as well as Inko came to make her family, and then Bane's war on Japan, but that story won't be out for a while. As you all can see I'm a fan of the Dabi being a Todoroki theory. I'm taking a break from the MHA fandom with my next story an Adventure TimeXStar VS the Forces of Evil crossover which will be out next Saturday. I hope you all enjoy it as much as this one.**


End file.
